Une Affaire Sans Nom
by Aastel
Summary: Partie1 de "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M". AU Post Reichenbach, Omegaverse - lire profil - , délires... Sherlock, John et leurs amis se retrouvent confrontés à une affaire sordide qui va les balader en Europe. Pas de mpreg, amitiés, humour, voyages, Johnlock... BAMF!Lestrade, BAMF!Sherlock, Sexy!John et Secret!Mycroft... Chapitre 22: The End
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages de Sherlock BBC et Sherlock BBC sont la stricte propriété de BBC et de leurs auteurs._

Je remercie mes Bêtas Shezan (sur LJ) et Roxanne33 pour avoir corrigé les nombreuses fautes de ce premier chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Jour 7**_

A _Tesco_, John Watson hésitait devant l'étalage de choix de produits ménagers. Il n'avait aucune idée du type de savon voulu par Sherlock. Le détective avait envoyé le médecin pour une course de dernière minute, heure à laquelle le restant de la population londonienne s'apprêtait à dîner. C'était, selon ses dires, l'ingrédient essentiel à sa nouvelle expérimentation, quelque chose en relation avec de l'eau bouillante et du savon. A bon entendeur, John s'était exécuté, non sans avoir protesté de vive voix.

_A quoi bon s'énerver devant le détective,_ soupira le B Oméga. Il se remémora les dernières années écoulées. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Treize mois, après deux années passées à courir derrière l'organisation de Moriarty pour l'un, tandis que l'autre peinait à faire son deuil.

Contrairement à ce qui se racontait dans les romans de gares, leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas été particulièrement émouvantes. John avait été embarqué par surprise dans une embuscade à la sortie de la clinique, et il se trouvait que Sherlock en était la cible. Bref, les deux compères avaient dû se défendre contre les membres de l'organisation, et ce n'était qu'après l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre et l'interception d'un Sebastian Moran enragé qu'ils avaient enfin pu se parler.

Se décidant pour le savon de Marseille -quoi de mieux qu'une valeur sûre?-, John termina ensuite ses achats et quitta le magasin. Il n'avait qu'une envie: manger, boire une bière, et s'abrutir devant la télévision.

Les dernières semaines avaient été un réel cauchemar. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'y repenser. Deux enfants tués et mutilés par un psychopathe qui s'était avéré être leur sœur. L'arrestation avait permis d'épargner aux cousins le même sort. Cela faisait quand même deux victimes !

_Les crimes sur enfants sont ce qu'il y a de pire_ pensait le docteur. Mais pour le détective consultant, cela n'avait constitué qu'une affaire résolue de plus. Facilité, dédain, _ennui_.

Son ventre grogna, et l'odeur alléchante des restaurants n'arrangeait en rien son état. Un nouveau restaurant chinois avait ouvert il y a peu. Il avait déjà acquis une bonne réputation et les prix étaient accessibles.

- Ce sera chinois donc ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes attendait impatiemment le retour du B Oméga. Deux semaines depuis que l'affaire « Ma sœur est psychopathe » - encore un titre idiot donné par John sur son blog - avait été bouclée, et il commençait sérieusement à dépérir d'ennui. L'espoir d'une nouvelle expérimentation avait ravivé son esprit, mais John n'arrangeait en rien la situation. L'A Alpha se surprenait à observer plus régulièrement son colocataire. _Une minute et vingt-cinq secondes en moyenne de plus,_ marmonna-t-il. En quoi John pouvait-il autant intéresser son esprit?

S'étant concentré à nouveau sur son nouveau projet, il vida la bouilloire électrique, et s'apprêtait à y ajouter un doigt coupé lorsqu'il entendit John monter. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un coup, balança le savon à la figure du détective, et procéda à l'installation minutieuse de son dîner sur la table basse.

_Enervé par le choix des savons, nouveau restaurant chinois, mauvaise humeur... Bien sûr! Il est encore hanté par le souvenir de notre dernière affaire. J'espère qu'il acceptera de m'aider à analyser la décomposition des corps dans la Tamise..._

- Sherlock, tu devrais vraiment limiter ces expérimentations stupides ! Il y en a partout, et la bouilloire électrique n'est pas une urne mortuaire! On n'est pas dans l'Egypte Antique, que je sache, se plaignit John tout en préparant ses couverts.

Il sortit une nouvelle bouilloire électrique de son emballage, et prit soin de l'étiqueter avant de la mettre en marche.

- John, l'ennui m'horripile, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Et n'oublie pas que nos dynamiques respectives nous obligent à être prudents. Réfléchis ! Si je m'ennuie trop longtemps, je risque de m'énerver. Tu en connais les conséquences. Veux-tu vraiment risquer notre amitié pour de... l'attraction physique causée par nos hormones ? A quelques jours de ta prochaine menstruation, tu devrais éviter tout comportement inadéquat.

Et voilà, _La Discussion_ était à nouveau au cœur de leur conversation. John avait cessé de compter leurs apparitions ça et là il préférait les ignorer et lever les yeux au ciel. Dieu que Sherlock pouvait lui faire perdre patience ! Il songeait à chaque _Discussion_ qu'ils avaient eue cette année. Sherlock était un A Alpha, dynamique réputée pour leur imprévisibilité et leur violence, mais également pour leur intelligence hors du commun. Lui était un B Oméga un Oméga somme toute normal, donc. Sauf qu'il était habitué à cohabiter avec les deux classes d'Alphas, ce qui lui avait valu le respect du détective.

Néanmoins, il ne pût s'empêcher de songer à sa situation. A quelques jours de son indisposition, il aurait dû avoir préparé un logement temporaire, une surveillance et des vivres. Si les vivres ne constituaient pas un problème, la surveillance et le logement l'étaient davantage. Jusqu'alors, le logement était fourni par sa sœur Harry, une B Bêta qui faisait également office de garde du corps. Elle avait toujours réussi à rester sobre durant ces périodes.

Mais John se devait de garder un plan B. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre à qui faire confiance. Mike Stamford était marié, ce qui l'excluait d'office. Lestrade... il était soit Alpha, soit Beta, mais le médecin ne pouvait se risquer à le côtoyer. De plus, l'officier était en pleine instance de divorce. Mycroft enfin il était un B Bêta, la normalité incarnée. Mais les évènements de Reichenbach et son implication dans la chute de Sherlock avaient définitivement jeté un froid entre eux.

Croisant les doigts pour Harry, John s'installa devant la télévision et regarda les dernières nouvelles. Il espérait secrètement qu'il y aurait une quelconque énigme à résoudre afin d'éloigner Sherlock de sa nouvelle lubie. Les nouvelles internationales se suivirent, toutes sans intérêt - et voilà qu'il commençait même à réfléchir comme Sherlock ! - : un état des lieux de l'Afghanistan, les derniers exploits de la présidentielle française, un nouveau crack boursier en vue, Facebook...

Les titres des nouvelles nationales furent énumérés.

Sherlock interrompit sa dissection pour écouter.

John oublia sa fourchette.

Les deux colocataires s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

Londres criait à l'aide...

* * *

Enfin! Après des mois de réflexions et quelques semaines d'écritures et de recherches de styles... j'ai enfin réussi à la publier! Cette fiction est d'ailleurs ma toute première fiction publiée, donc please... Review!


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à Roxanne33 pour son travail de Bêta et sa bonne humeur!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Jour 1**_

**Une semaine auparavant...**

Enfin ! Les dernières semaines avaient été cauchemardesques. L'affaire avait entrainé toute son équipe dans les quartiers les plus lugubres et sordides de la capitale britannique et ses environs. Bien mal leur en avait pris, puisqu'ils avaient finalement capturé l'assassin.

Comme il aurait voulu _s'asseoir_ derrière son bureau et _écrire_ des rapports plutôt que de caramboler derrière Sherlock et John ! Malheureusement, il avait vite changé d'avis lorsqu'il découvrit l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait au bureau. Se poser avait certes du bon pour son moral et ses crampes, mais franchement, deux piles de papiers, c'était beaucoup trop.

Il n'avait pas choisi ce métier pour écrire et signer des rapports, bon sang ! Cela avait d'ailleurs été sa grande désillusion après sa première semaine au Yard. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre regret. Avoir été policier, sergent et maintenant inspecteur, il considérait avoir plutôt bien réussi sa vie, du moins sur le plan professionnel. _Ne pense pas au divorce maintenant..._ pria-t-il.

Le _Detective Inspector_ Lestrade acheva de signer le dernier rapport, et se prépara à rentrer chez lui, seul. Il planifiait une soirée bière et télévision depuis si longtemps qu'il en oublia presque d'agir lorsque le moment se présenta enfin à lui. Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué bien sûr qu'il se sentait accompli. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il voulait être une coquille vide.

Sauf qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne suivait que rarement son instinct, faisant davantage confiance aux faits et à... Sherlock. L'A Alpha lui collait aux pattes depuis si longtemps qu'il en oubliait de réfléchir quand le détective consultant était absent. Pour autant, il n'avait pas été nommé DI pour rien. Alors, pour une fois, il se décida à faire confiance à son instinct. Et son instinct lui dictait de dîner et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil plutôt que de se saouler devant cette nouvelle émission de télé-réalité. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer, alors autant prendre ses précautions.

* * *

Quittant l'aéroport, elle énuméra les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. A cette heure tardive, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'embarras du choix. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait espérer monter dans la dernière navette en partance pour le centre ville.

Une meilleure alternative s'offrit pourtant à elle lorsqu'un taxi s'arrêta. Après lui avoir indiqué sa destination -un _fastfood_ proche d'un hôtel décent-, elle s'installa confortablement, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle avait perdu trop de poids. _Oui, l'Amazonie était une zone fantastique_. Les tribus, les ruines architecturales et la jungle l'avaient profondément remuée et avaient changé sa perception de la vie à tout jamais. Mais vers la fin de son séjour, elle perdit contact avec la civilisation et fut obligée d'errer pendant deux mois. Trouver une artère routière n'avait pas été évident, et sans l'aide de son guide et interprète, elle n'aurait certainement plus été qu'un tas d'os aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de la fin.

Malgré les nombreuses critiques lancées à l'égard de son comportement enfantin, elle n'était pas idiote au point de se fier uniquement à une carte et boussole. Sauf que visiblement, deux téléphones satellites et un GPS à usage militaire ne pouvaient rien contre la mousson. Mais au final, elle était à Londres et bien vivante. Et c'était cela le principal.

Ces derniers mois l'ayant éloignée de toute forme de civilisation, elle mourrait d'envie de lire autre chose que ses propres tribulations et son écriture, de parler avec d'autres personnes que son guide, de manger autre chose que du déshydraté et de la nourriture qu'elle trouvait, et surtout de pouvoir _enfin_ se doucher, prendre un bain... _il y avait tant de choses à faire ici !_

Elle établit ensuite la liste des choses à acquérir pour se fondre dans la masse, chose qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à réaliser ces derniers temps. Elle avait besoin de vêtements, d'un nécessaire de toilette, de lecture, de vivres, d'une bonne douche pour enfin sentir autre chose que _le vert_ humide et d'un logement... et aussi d'une nouvelle carte bancaire -Visa Premier s'il vous plait, pour l'assistance rapatriement-, car elle avait comme d'habitude oublié son code.

Elle examina le _restaurant_ où elle allait dîner, car oui, même un fastfood était un luxe à ses yeux. Elle allait prendre du poids, c'était certain. Heureusement qu'elle avait de la marge ! Selon certains, on pouvait même avoir une décharge d'endorphine en mangeant un hamburger. L'endorphine avait été sa sonnette d'alarme ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui lui séduisait dans ce restaurant, mais l'idée de manger quelque chose d'industriel.

_Trêve de balivernes_, se murmura-t-elle. Son esprit lui jouait toujours des tours, et aimait s'égarer vers des pensées parasites. Elle n'était pas là pour disserter sur les effets des fastfoods sur le psychisme humain. Non, elle était là parce qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir à Londres.

* * *

Sally Donovan se préparait à aller travailler lorsque son portable sonna. Elle hésita en raccrochant. Devait-elle réveiller le DI ? Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, mais son supérieur était éreinté. C'était le job qu'il avait choisi, alors elle se décida à le réveiller. Dormir pouvait attendre, surtout si la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu.

- Lestrade, j'écoute, répondit le DI visiblement encore endormi.

_Mince alors, il dormait !_ _Au moins, il avait dormi un peu_, se rassura-t-elle.

- Un incident grave à Victoria Station. L'équipe est déjà en route.

- J'arrive.

* * *

Lestrade s'habilla rapidement et couru vers sa voiture banalisée. Heureusement qu'il avait écouté son instinct et dormi. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour tenir quelques heures. Le crime n'attend pas, comme il aimait se le répéter.

Comme d'habitude, la scène de crime était envahie de curieux. Il montra son badge et entra discrètement dans la zone sécurisée. Inutile d'alerter les passants sur son identité, il avait besoin de concentration.

- Qu'avons-nous cette fois-ci ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Deux corps : un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Deux C Bêtas si l'on en croit leur odeur. Les deux victimes ont la vingtaine ils ont visiblement été torturés. Nous attendons encore les résultats des légistes pour savoir si elles ont été infligées post-mortem ou non. Ils vérifient également s'il y a eu abus sexuel ou non, répondit Donovan s'évertuant à garder un ton neutre.

Elle paraissait plus pâle qu'habituellement _enfin, aussi normale que l'on pouvait paraitre lorsque l'on est entouré de corps. _

La B Alpha le conduisit ensuite vers les cadavres. En effet, c'était horrible. Lestrade sentit son corps se raidir soudainement. Les victimes étaient défigurées, sûrement pour compliquer l'identification. Boyaux, intestins et autres organes sortaient de l'abdomen du sang partout, les membres disloqués. Tout lui rappelait les scènes d'horreur des films de série B ou de Tarantino. C'était vraiment horrible, déstabilisant.

Devant la mise en scène -la disposition des corps était trop peu naturelle-, l'inspecteur s'essayait à la neutralité avec autant de succès que Donovan. Il espérait sincèrement que tout _cela_ avait été infligé post-mortem. Seul un psychopathe pouvait agir ainsi. Ou Jack l'éventreur.

Un mauvais pressentiment qui s'avéra juste.

- Inspecteur, les victimes ont effectivement été violées ! entendit-il Andersen crier, et il réalisa que ses pensées l'avaient éloigné du brouhaha environnant.

_Peut-être pour se détacher de la scène,_ songea-t-il.

L'air s'était tout à coup rafraîchi. Le jour se levait et l'inspecteur sentit une brise, puis une goutte d'eau, puis deux...

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment faisait-il pour rester debout et calme devant une telle mise en scène ? Que faisait-il planté là alors que son équipe s'affairait ? Autour de lui, tout semblait si étrange. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les corps de ces yeux. De la peur ? Non, son métier l'avait suffisamment endurci. De l'incompréhension ? De la pitié ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi ? Il devait agir s'il voulait garder son sang-froid mais son corps en décida autrement.

- Protégez les cadavres et la scène de crime ! Il commence à pleuvoir ! s'entendit-il gueuler, et il vit tout le monde courir à son poste.

On couvrit les corps, on déroula des mètres et des mètres de bandes de sécurité, et on chassa les curieux. Seules quelques personnes furent autorisées à rester, et parmi elles, les premiers témoins de la scène.

Toujours paralysé et tremblant, Lestrade alla interroger les témoins.


	3. Chapitre 3

Toujours un grand merci à Roxanne33 qui ne s'est toujours pas lassée de cette histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Jour 7**_

**Retour au temps présent...**

Les deux colocataires ne quittèrent pas l'écran des yeux.

« Nous savons de source sûre que les cadavres appartenaient à des victimes jeunes et sans attaches particulières. Aucune piste n'est encore privilégiée. » L'image de la présentatrice fit place à un reportage sur le terrain. Ni Sherlock ni John ne furent surpris de voir apparaître le visage familier du DI Lestrade.

« Les six victimes retrouvées étaient toutes âgées entre vingt et vingt-sept ans. Elles n'ont ni attaches, ni famille, ni amis. Toutes travaillaient dans la prostitution et toutes étaient des C Betas. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Ils virent l'inspecteur descendre les escaliers du Yard et se frayer un chemin parmi les autres journalistes, sous les cris et les flashs des projecteurs. Donovan et le DI Dimmock l'aidèrent à entrer dans une Mercedes banalisée.

Sherlock dégaina immédiatement son portable. A peine avait-il terminé de pianoter le clavier que l'iPhone sonna.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis désolé Sherlock, on pensait qu'au vu de votre situation et celle de John, vous auriez préféré être tranquilles. C'est de ma faute, il y a eu une fuite on ne sait pas où, mais comme vous le voyez, c'est la dernière de nos préoccupation. Nous espérons seulement qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres cadavres cette nuit.

- Donc deux victimes tous les deux jours, si j'ai bien compris. J'arrive. Ah oui : John ne sera pas indisposé avant au moins deux semaines. Franchement, pour des détectives, vous auriez pu mieux faire ! De plus, John et moi ne sommes pas _liés_, alors arrêtez vos paris ridicules et mettez plutôt vos cerveaux minuscules sur cette affaire.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sherlock raccrocha et se dirigea promptement vers la porte.

* * *

Lestrade était ennuyé par cette histoire de journalistes. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'affaire se serait ébruitée un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. Au moins, les personnes répondant aux préférences du tueur en étaient désormais informées. Il espérait qu'elles seraient plus prudentes et plus _discrètes_ dans l'exercice de leur métier.

Il vit Sherlock et John s'approcher de son bureau. L'inspecteur n'était pas au mieux de sa forme le terme _forme_ étant bien un euphémisme. Il était épuisé, encore plus que durant l'affaire précédente.

- Je veux voir les photos des victimes, ce qui reste de leur corps et tous les indices que vous avez recueilli qui n'ont pas encore été détruits par vos employés inutiles, lança Sherlock dans un souffle, visiblement encore sous le coup de la colère.

_Au moins, il ne faisait pas un scandale !_

Lestrade fit mieux. Il emmena directement les deux colocataires à la morgue de St Bart où les corps avaient été entreposés. Ils avaient eu du mal à préserver les organes, mais Molly Hooper s'était appliquée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle espérait sans doute faire plaisir à l'A Alpha en agissant ainsi. _Drôle de façon de draguer_, pensa Lestrade en souriant. Il affectionnait réellement la C Beta.

Comme prévu, Molly Hooper les attendait. De nature discrète, elle ne dit rien et s'affaira à exposer chaque corps de manière à pouvoir observer les blessures d'un seul coup d'œil. Sherlock et John commencèrent l'examen chacun de leur côté Sherlock à l'extrême droite, John à l'opposé.

Lestrade s'amusait à observer leurs faits et gestes, -inutile de toujours tirer une tête d'enterrement à chaque affaire, surtout celle-ci. Tandis que John procédait de manière méthodique, lentement et avec attention, Sherlock était une vraie tornade. Passant du pied gauche de la première victime à son oreille droite, il tournoyait, sautillait, trépignait. Cette série de meurtres valait donc le coup.

_Au moins neuf sur dix !_ Il s'imaginait John le dire.

- Tortures et viol sur toutes les victimes. Les visages ont été détruits de la même manière. De même pour les corps : tous dépouillés des mêmes organes. Les meurtriers agissaient dans le même but. Oui, plusieurs meurtriers, en tout cas au moins deux... Ne faîtes pas cette tête là, c'est évident ! Regardez les plaies sur les visages et les membres ! Observez la forme des bras ! Ils ont été disloqués de manière différente l'un est gaucher, l'autre droitier. Donc deux meurtriers au moins. Et j'insiste bien là-dessus, car même les ambidextres ne peuvent alterner l'usage de leurs mains lorsqu'ils manient une arme, surtout si les deux victimes ont été tuées à peu près en même temps. Il faut que je voie les autres corps. John, as-tu des choses à ajouter ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que la destruction des visages a été très violente. Par contre, le... non, _les_ meurtriers ont agi de manière assez brutale, voir même sous l'effet de la colère. L'abdomen a été littéralement charcuté les boyaux ont été écrasés à plusieurs endroits...

- ...saisis brutalement et sortis du corps comme s'ils étaient indésirables. Les tueurs cherchaient quelque chose dans les corps. Le tout est de savoir quoi. Autre hypothèse : ils avaient horreur des organes. Je pencherais plutôt pour la première, elle me semble plus logique, même si tout porte à croire qu'il semble _normal_ que des psychopathes agissent de cette manière. Mais ils sont plusieurs, et les cas de psychopathie collective avec symptômes identiques sont extrêmement rares ! Lestrade, j'aurais besoin de voir les scènes de crime. Et ne me dites pas que le DCI vous a ordonné de collaborer avec Dimmock. Il est déjà assez difficile de travailler avec une équipe inutile, mais deux ! Surtout que vous êtes du même grade... Mais oui bien sûr ! Dimmock ne travaille pas avec vous... il vous seconde ! C'est un Bêta et vous êtes probablement un Alpha, même si vous essayez de cacher votre odeur naturelle. Inutile, vous puez le B Alpha !

* * *

Sherlock sortit de la salle, suivi par John qui examina curieusement l'inspecteur - l'inspecteur sentait donc l'Alpha aujourd'hui il aurait pourtant juré qu'il était davantage un Bêta...

* * *

Lestrade ne s'était toujours pas remis de la déduction à grande vitesse du génie. Lui qui avait passé ses nuits à la morgue, il n'avait même pas été capable de déduire un tiers des attestations de Sherlock ! Sauf pour la partie des organes massacrés avec violence. Il progressait, ce qui était bon pour son moral.

Il remercia Molly pour l'accueil, et lui pria de ne pas tenir compte de l'attitude du détective consultant à son égard. Elle lui avait un jour confié être sous son charme, mais résignée à l'observer de loin elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la considérer comme John. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une Beta.

Lestrade avait été ému par cette dernière déclaration. Il avait toujours envié les Bêtas leur liberté d'aimer et de mener la carrière qu'ils souhaitaient. Sherlock était une exception dans sa catégorie les A Alphas étant écartés de la société et considérés comme indésirables, le détective devait souffrir quotidiennement. Et son caractère n'aidait en rien son intégration. Mais il avait remarquablement réussi sa vie. Il n'en était pas de même pour ses congénères, malheureusement, et les paroles de Molly lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Il existait donc des personnes autres que John et lui qui faisaient fi des dynamiques !


	4. Chapitre 4

Un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus gros bonheur (ou malheur, on ne sait jamais). Je remrcie toujours Roxanne33 qui me raconte sa vie entre deux chapitres (oui, nous sommes de vraies Donovan sur ce plan là!). Please, review!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Jour 7**_

Le lieu où s'étaient déroulés les deux premiers crimes était situé dans une rue parallèle à Victoria Station. Comme tous les quartiers proches des gares, il était insalubre et grouillait d'individus dignes des romans de Charles Dickens. La nuit portait l'ambiance victorienne à son comble, et le brouillard dissipait le peu de clarté nécessaire à l'observation d'une scène de crime.

Cela ne semblait pas déranger Sherlock, qui était dans son élément. Bien qu'encore en colère contre Lestrade, il remerciait sincèrement celui-ci d'avoir tenu bon ces dernières années en le tolérant. En effet, ses exploits - grâce à un certain détective consultant - lui avaient donnés suffisamment de crédit pour se faire assigner les affaires les plus intéressantes. Et celle-ci remplissait tous les critères : des cadavres à profusion, un rythme soutenu mais régulier, plusieurs meurtriers qui recherchaient sans aucun doute la même chose, et l'absence de peur et de sentiments humains.

Si Sherlock était pressé de les capturer, c'était autant pour la satisfaction de résoudre l'affaire que pour éviter une fin tragique et _gore_ à d'autres individus. Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser le commun des mortels, il éprouvait de la compassion, mais avait toujours su s'en distancer surtout durant le _travail_. L'exemple parfait s'incarnait en une personne prénommée John.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur la scène de crime, Sherlock commença son inspection. La ruelle était sombre et _mal famée_. _Cliché, mais c'est la vérité._ Toute cette affaire semblait sortir d'un polar _minable_. Or, c'était lui qui était le détective et personnage principal de ce polar. Et il comptait bien en faire une histoire pleine de rebondissements.

Autour de lui, les bâtiments collés les uns aux autres offraient aux meurtriers tout un panel de possibilités quant à leur fuite. Ils n'étaient donc pas si psychopathes que cela. De plus, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, comme si la ruelle avait été abandonnée.

L'Alpha observa la disposition des fenêtres et sorties de secours de chaque bâtiment occupant la ruelle. Visiblement, les meurtriers n'avaient pas pu emprunter les escaliers de secours. Abîmés par le temps et les intempéries, ils n'offraient rien aux suspects, si ce n'était qu'un accident certain. Les fenêtres donnant sur la ruelle étaient trop solides pour être cassées vite et silencieusement. Il fit la même observation pour les portes. _Comment les suspects s'échappent-ils de la scène ?_

Ayant récolté assez d'informations, il demanda à Lestrade de le conduire aux autres scènes de crimes. Durant le trajet, il ne pouvait contenir une certaine anticipation. Cette nuit, ils étaient sûrs de trouver deux nouveaux cadavres. Même John montrait des signes d'excitation.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Le blond regardait les rues défiler, bien installé dans le taxi. Il était pensif, sans doute inquiet de toute cette affaire. Tous deux connaissaient les jours de meurtres. Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que le MET trouvait de nouvelles victimes régulièrement. Ce soir, deux nouveaux corps allaient faire leur apparition.

*xXx*

Les scènes de crimes suivantes se ressemblaient toutes. Toutes les deux étaient situées dans des zones peu fréquentables. Logique : les meurtriers devaient trouver leurs victimes dans ces lieux. Mais cette hypothèse n'était valable que si les corps n'avaient pas été déplacés. Dans son court exposé des faits, Lestrade n'avait rien évoqué sur la localisation des meurtres. Trouver une réponse à cette interrogation n'était pas difficile, au contraire ! Mais ils avaient trop peu d'informations pour établir un rapport succinct de l'affaire.

La dernière scène présentait néanmoins un détail intéressant : sa localisation. A quelques pas d'un quartier assez fréquenté, disparaître dans la foule constituait une chose aisée. Le lieu en lui-même était peu fréquentable, toujours aussi lugubre et effroyablement calme.

Mais quelque chose concordait avec les autres : il était proche d'un quartier hautement fréquenté. Et Sherlock savait à quel point se fondre dans la foule était la meilleure des cachettes. En définitive, les meurtres avaient été planifiés.

Tous les indices menaient à cette observation. En premier lieu, on avait le choix des victimes. Si les sexes et apparences physiques différaient tous, la dynamique et le métier des victimes constituaient des éléments suffisants pour démontrer une focalisation malsaine des assassins.

Ensuite, la disposition des corps et leur traitement post-mortem se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre comme si les meurtriers avaient eu un cahier des charges à suivre. Enfin, les victimes avaient toutes été découvertes dans des lieux mal fréquentés, mais assez proches de quartiers animés pour permettre aux meurtriers de s'échapper et une découverte rapide des corps.

Toutes ces concordances conduisirent le détective consultant à une seconde conclusion... les meurtriers agissaient seuls mais communiquaient entre eux et suivaient des directives précises.

Sherlock ne se réjouissait pas tant de cette découverte. En effet, il y avait encore des zones d'ombre qui pouvaient réfuter ses hypothèses, et le détective détestait avoir tort du moins devant témoins. Cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, tant que ses erreurs n'étaient connues de lui seul. _Peut-être John _aussi.

Jamais le médecin ne lui en aurait voulu de fauter. Au contraire, il appuierait ses nouvelles déductions avec encore plus de ferveur car il aurait été ravi d'avoir vu l'Alpha faire des erreurs. Par conséquent, il lui fallait d'autres indices.

C'est à ce moment que le portable de Lestrade sonna. Maugréant des excuses, celui-ci décrocha et son visage changea à nouveau de couleur.

- Deux nouvelles victimes, attesta Sherlock.

- Oui, à Covent Park cette fois-ci. Il semble que le meurtrier se lasse des quartiers mal famés.

- Peut-être que c'est l'œuvre d'un autre tueur. Un copieur, ou tout simplement qu'ils avaient envie de changement. Ils veulent nous mettre sur la piste de quelque chose, nous montrer qu'ils ont un temps d'avance sur nous. Encore mieux : peut-être qu'ils savent que nous sommes sur une piste quelconque et veulent nous mener en bateau. Jeu de pouvoir ? énuméra John, se balançant sur ses talons, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock et celui-ci comprit.

- Il vaudrait mieux y aller tout de suite. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans ce dernier crime, comme si le tueur voulait nous faire passer un message.

- Allons-y ! lança John.

* * *

Ils montèrent dans un taxi qui suivit la voiture de patrouille. Covent Park était un lieu hautement fréquenté. Les touristes et la population londonienne en avaient fait un des _hotspot_ de la capitale. _Choix surprenant donc_, pensa John.

Il se demandait s'il n'y aurait pas de cohue trop importante. A cette heure tardive de la soirée, avec un marché couvert depuis longtemps fermé, trouver une foule hystérique relevait du miracle. Par contre, l'heure tardive avait fait de la scène de crime un lieu parfait pour un double meurtre à condition qu'ils aient bien eu lieu après la fermeture et le départ des salariés. Et cela, ils ne pourraient le savoir que lorsqu'ils auraient vu les corps.

_A quoi pouvait bien penser Sherlock ?_ Il savait que le détective déambulait actuellement dans le _palais_ qu'il appelait son esprit. Mais même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses facultés. Il se remémora les premiers mois après leurs retrouvailles.

Deux ans auparavant, John avait été fiancé à une jeune Bêta qui n'avait entendu parler du détective consultant que de nom. Leur rencontre avait été des plus classiques. C'était à l'occasion d'une nouvelle affaire que John avait présenté son meilleur ami à Mary Morstan. Ils avaient été heureux tous les deux.

Malheureusement, Mary n'aurait jamais accepté le second métier de l'Oméga. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux selon elle. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une vie paisible. Elle était restée pourtant. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient apprêtés à renouer leurs liens, elle avait été victime d'un grave accident de voiture au retour d'une visite familiale. Elle n'avait pas souffert selon le chirurgien.

John gardait un souvenir doux amer de cette jeune femme. Il l'avait réellement aimé, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ce qui le rassurait étaient les derniers mots échangés, une promesse de retrouvailles paisibles et un mariage prochain. Les derniers instants de Mary avaient été heureux.


	5. Chapitre 5

****J'espère respecter ce rythme de publication: deux chapitres toutes les semaines au moins. Je ne promets rien, mais pour le moment j'ai pas mal d'avance, et Roxanne33 est submergée par mes chapitres! Encore merci à vous mes chères lectrices et lecteurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Jour 7**_

Il était une heure passé. Les touristes et londoniens avaient depuis longtemps quitté les lieux. L'animation venait essentiellement des va-et-vient des patrouilles de police. Plus personne n'était surpris à présent.

Lestrade entra dans le périmètre sécurisé, aigri. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait : deux nouvelles victimes. Les deux correspondaient en tous points aux autres. Deux hommes cette fois-ci.

_Que des vies gâchées ! _soupira-t-il. Il se frotta le front et les yeux non pas par fatigue mais par lassitude. Si les meurtres continuaient à ce rythme, la population londonienne ne le pardonnerait jamais. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, et les médias ne faisaient qu'encourager les mauvaises suppositions. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il s'inquiétait pour son job.

Dimmock et Donovan étaient déjà sur les lieux. Cette dernière courut vers lui et lui annonça la nouvelle, le visage impassible. _Encore une façade,_ se dit-il. La jeune B Alpha était suffisamment brave pour camper son rôle de flic, mais l'inspecteur savait au fond de lui que chaque victime ne faisait qu'accentuer son désarroi. _Mais à quoi bon déprimer ?_ C'était leur travail, lui aurait-elle dit, comme à chaque fois qu'un coup dur s'acharnait sur eux.

S'approchant des corps, il mit de côté ses sentiments pour se focaliser sur leur position. Les corps côte à côte reproduisaient une symétrie parfaite. Les boyaux et autres organes étaient disposés de manière nette et propre, mais il distingua néanmoins des traces d'agrippement sur certaines parties des organes. Ces derniers avaient également été mis en scène. Du sang s'étalait sur toute la ruelle et formait une mare rouge autour des victimes. Les têtes n'avaient pas non plus été épargnées cette fois-ci. _Y avait-il eu viol ?_ Encore une découverte macabre. Il se sentit à nouveau se raidir.

* * *

Sherlock sauta du taxi et se précipita vers lui, suivi de près par John. Pour une fois, son équipe et même celle du DI Dimmock ne dirent rien quant à sa présence. Il sentit même un certain soulagement de la part de certains de ses équipiers.

- Bonjour Sherlock ! Tenez, voilà la scène. Rien n'a été bougé. De toute façon, personne ne se porte volontaire. Et puis... nous sommes encore en train de prendre des photos, salua Dimmock.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lestrade et lui présenta deux sacs transparents.

- Voilà deux indices qui pourraient vous être utiles. Nous ne pouvons rien dire d'autre, à part que ces deux victimes ont certainement été l'œuvre de l'Eventreur, continua Dimmock en brandissant les sacs à preuves à son collègue.

Lestrade prit les deux sacs. D'un coup, Sherlock s'empara du plus petit et procéda à son examen.

* * *

Il y avait dans le sac à preuve le bout d'un vêtement déchiré. Il déduisit facilement que le tissu devait appartenir à un vêtement féminin, et seules quelques marques accessibles proposaient cette matière. Sherlock se tourna vers les victimes et examina leurs vêtements. Le premier portait un costume de grande enseigne, froissé par l'usure habituelle et taché de sang. Le second était accoutré comme un de ces jeunes qu'on qualifiait de « _hipster_ ». Il n'était pas barbu, mais avait une chemise _bûcheron_, un jean _slim_ et des _Clarks_ aux pieds. Aucun des deux n'avait de vêtement bleu pâle d'un tissu plutôt raide. Du polyester sans aucun doute, et qui devait provenir de la célèbre enseigne espagnole.

- Le tissu appartient peut-être au meurtrier, lui murmura John.

Sherlock tressaillit à la sensation du souffle contre son cou. Il n'avait pas vu le médecin s'approcher puis s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise grandissant, quand Dimmock le sauva.

- C'est ce que nous pensions, Donovan et moi. Et d'après elle, le tissu provient d'une robe de la nouvelle collection de la chaîne... Vous savez, celle qui est connue pour ses copies conformes des modèles des couturiers. J'ai oublié son nom, attendez...

Dimmock fronça les sourcils en cherchant le nom.

- _Zara_, si cela peut vous aider, intervint Lestrade.

Ses trois interlocuteurs furent surpris d'entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche du DI. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le plus élégant, ni le plus à cheval sur les tendances de l'équipe.

- J'ai une sœur, une future ex-femme et Donovan, se justifia-t-il haussant les épaules.

- Le meurtrier est donc une femme, à moins qu'elle ne soit sa prochaine victime... reprit Sherlock, ignorant la dernière remarque.

Les affaires maritales de l'inspecteur ne l'intéressaient pas. Il espérait cependant que cela allait se finaliser rapidement, car Lestrade devenait davantage une loque chaque jour.

- Non je ne le pense pas, le coupa Donovan.

Celle-ci s'était rapprochée du groupe et prit le sac des mains de Sherlock afin de confirmer sa théorie. Le détective ne dissimula pas son mécontentement mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

- La robe est bien trop chic pour une prostituée. Et elle coûte plus d'une centaine de livres, donc trop chère également.

- A moins qu'elle ne soit une prostituée de luxe ou une femme entretenue, lança John d'un ton sec.

Une sensation de chaleur envahit Sherlock, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il ne pouvait déterminer l'origine de sa réaction. _Est-ce de la fierté ? Non_. Peut-être qu'il était content de l'intervention de l'Oméga. Mais comme tout A Alpha, il détestait être protégé par les Omégas sa nature l'avait fait protecteur, pas protégé. Il mit cette réaction sous le coup de la surprise ou autre sentiment inutile, et préféra se concentrer sur l'affaire.

- Une femme, sûrement, même s'il faut être sacrément fort pour venir à bout de ces deux hommes. Elle a soit un complice, soit elle est innocente...

Sherlock ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit sa loupe miniature.

Il procéda à l'observation de l'agencement des organes, des membres et des corps. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pu que déduire à partir de photos, mais maintenant qu'il était sur les lieux-mêmes, en face de meurtres fraichement mis en scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une excitation vive. Quoiqu'en disent les citoyens lambda, des corps frais étaient ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux.

_ • Des corps en symétrie parfaite_

_ • Destruction des têtes tournées vers l'extérieur à coups de machette_

_ • Une position couchée comme si les victimes dormaient_

_ • Une manchette de chemise reboutonnée_

_ • Une chaussure remise : les lacets ont été noués de manière différente_

_ • Les organes ont été disposés proprement, beaucoup plus que chez les victimes précédentes_

• _Viols ? L'autopsie révèlera davantage_

- Le meurtrier possède un profil différent des autres : il est droitier, mais ça n'est pas vraiment important. Il a voulu bien faire, comme les autres, mais n'est pas maniaque si l'on en croit le lacet défait et refait sans imitation. Un maniaque l'aurait noué de manière identique à celle de la victime. Il a peur du sang ou des organes, et a certainement eu du mal à se saisir des organes. Il cherchait sans doute la même chose mais ne l'a pas trouvée. Par culpabilité, il a trop voulu bien faire ce qui l'a mené à mettre en scène de façon trop peu discrète. Donnez-moi d'autres infos après l'autopsie, notamment concernant un éventuel viol et la confirmation de leur dynamique. John ? lança Sherlock d'un souffle.

John rejoignit Sherlock en deux enjambées, visiblement encore sous le choc. Les deux amis quittèrent rapidement le lieu du crime. Lestrade, Donovan et Dimmock demeuraient stoïques après la déduction.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**Jour 8**_

Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ces derniers jours. En 2008, elle perdit la totalité de son patrimoine investi. Les cinq cent mille euros constituant l'héritage de ses parents fut ainsi envolé en quelques heures. Mais elle avait tenu bon, grâce au loyer reçu et à quelques maigres revenus issus de la vente de ses livres.

Hélas, elle apprit ce même jour que sa villa vénitienne n'avait plus été louée depuis un an, et l'agence ne parvenait pas à trouver de nouveaux candidats. Avec la crise économique, les personnes souhaitant louer une villa comme résidence secondaire se faisaient rares, malgré la baisse conséquente du loyer à plusieurs reprises. Son unique réelle source de revenu envolée, et ses comptes gelés, elle avait les mains liées.

Il lui restait cependant quelques économies qui pourraient encore la dépanner quelques jours. Ayant dû régler certaines dettes -dont une avance reçue à titre personnel de la part de son éditeur pour un livre qu'elle n'avait jamais terminé-, il lui restait quelques centaines de livres sterling. Cela ne pouvait pas lui assurer le versement d'un loyer. Mais en attendant de trouver un travail, elle devrait pouvoir se loger dans quelques hôtels bons marchés de la capitale. Il y avait une seconde solution : la vente de sa villa.

La seule pensée de s'en séparer lui était impossible. Elle y avait grandi, rencontré son époux, et la villa était tout ce qu'il lui restait des jours heureux avec Will. En recevant ce bien après le décès de Will, il était devenu le symbole d'une enfance et d'une vie passée heureuses. Si elle devait s'en séparer, _ce sera dans la mort ! _se dit-elle dans un élan romanesque.

Il lui fallait donc trouver du travail. Car mener sa mission à terme sans fonds aurait été utopique. Mais avec un diplôme ni complètement français ni italien, un CV complètement vide et une vie antérieure plus que nomade, elle doutait de sa crédibilité face à un employeur anglais surtout quand on ne possède qu'un doctorat en histoire des civilisations perdues élitiste certes, mais pas vraiment ce dont le monde économique a besoin! Cependant, une dernière option lui était offerte : retrouver son meilleur ami.

* * *

John monta dans le taxi après Sherlock. La réaction de Donovan ne lui avait pas du tout plu, même s'il appréciait les efforts qu'ils faisaient, elle et toute l'équipe du MET, en _accueillant_ son ami aujourd'hui. _Il faut dire que face à de tels tueurs et à un rythme pareil, il est vital de travailler ensemble, _pensa-t-il.

Le médecin regarda son voisin. Ce dernier était assis en face de lui, contre la vitre, et avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir. Il ne songea même pas à déranger Sherlock. Il savait à quel point le temps était précieux pour eux, et mit de côté son manque de sommeil. _Il faut que je sois prêt quand Sherlock aura besoin de moi,_ se dit-il.

*xXx*

Il sentait son épaule bouger toute seule de plus en plus violemment, et une voix grave lui criait de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Sherlock. Celui-ci le scrutait attentivement, comme s'il était un de ses sujets d'expérimentation. _Une affaire aussi horrible ne lui suffit-elle pas ? _râla-t-il intérieurement.

- Nous devons aller interroger les familles des victimes. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : tu vas les interroger, pendant que j'examine les corps à St Bart, débita Sherlock d'un coup en se redressant, sans le quitter du regard.

Encore étourdi par son réveil brutal, et surpris par la proximité de Sherlock, John se leva rapidement et se frotta les yeux. La veille -non, ce matin même-, ils avaient prévu de rendre visite aux familles des victimes dès qu'ils auraient reçu les informations de Lestrade ou Dimmock.

- Donne-moi les adresses et les noms, et j'y vais dès que je me serais changé, maugréa le médecin.

- Je les ai déjà envoyés sur ta messagerie. Rejoins-moi dès que tu auras terminé. Et surtout, insiste sur leur métier. J'ai comme une idée là-dessus.

Sherlock s'en alla aussi vite qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, et laissa John seul dans l'appartement. _La liste est longue,_ se dit-il défilant les messages sur son portable après s'être douché. Il devait faire des courses: son gel douche spécial Omégas était presque vide, et il voulait éviter d'attirer tous les Alphas du coin durant l'enquête. Comme tous les Omégas sans liens, il avait une odeur terriblement _appétissante_ lorsqu'il allait entrer en chaleur. Il se demandait comment faisait Sherlock ces derniers jours. Les A Alphas possédaient des sens beaucoup plus aiguisés que la moyenne, et il aurait détesté être à leur place en ce moment même.

_En fin de compte, la liste n'est pas si longue que cela,_ pensa John tout en souriant tristement. Des huit victimes, deux étaient orphelines et trois autres avaient coupé les liens avec leur famille depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elles se soient souciées d'eux. Cela dit, John avait interrogé les familles des trois autres victimes restantes, et avait établi le bilan suivant :

1. Les victimes avaient toutes effectuées de longues études dans d'excellents établissements.

2. Elles étaient toutes des C Bêtas qui s'assumaient pleinement, malgré les préjugés sur le désir des C Bêtas d'être des Omégas.

3. Les familles ne connaissaient pas leur métier réel.

4. Les familles pensaient toutes que les victimes travaillaient pour des entreprises privées, dans des secteurs qui exigeaient discrétion et confidentialité.

5. Les familles avaient toutes été dévastées par la nouvelle.

6. La mère de la huitième victime, celle qui portait une tenue de _hipster_, avait essayé de l'assommer avec l'urne mortuaire de son défunt mari. _Son Edward _comme elle l'avait crié, ne serait jamais tombé aussi bas ! Et elle l'avait traité de tous les noms dont: « _espèce d'Oméga fouineur célibataire que personne ne veut ! Avec des questions pareilles, c'est sûr que même un A Alpha ne s'approcherait pas de vous !_ »_. _Il s'était empressé de s'excuser maladroitement. Heureusement, -ou malheureusement-, la sœur B Alpha de la victime était apparue et lui avait fait les yeux doux, au plus grand désarroi de la mère qui l'oublia aussitôt pour aller s'épancher sur les épaules de sa fille tout en la traitant d'ingrate.

_Je l'ai échappé belle !_ soupira John, soulagé. Il se demandait s'il était soulagé d'avoir été épargné des coups de la mère désespérée, ou de la sœur qui cherchait à le mettre dans son lit. _Il faut vraiment que je fasse des courses pour cacher mon odeur. On doit vraiment me sentir à des kilomètres !_

Après avoir rapporté sa mini-enquête à son colocataire, il ne put s'empêcher de songer aux insultes de la mère d'Edward. Il allait sur ses trente-huit ans et n'était toujours pas marqué par un Alpha. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Ses rencontres amoureuses avaient toujours impliqué des Bêtas comme Mary, dont il s'empressa de chasser le souvenir doux-amer.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations physiques avec les Alphas, ce qui le qualifiait de _vierge_ selon les coutumes traditionnelles. Sherlock était-il puceau ?_ Si c'est le cas, on formerait vraiment la plus étrange paire de tout Londres ! _Il éclata de rire sans remarquer Sherlock qui se retenait désespérément de le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Je remercie vivement ceux qui m'ont "reviewée" et Roxanne33 qui comme d'habitude me fait d'étranges commentaires hilarants! Le chapitre suivant devrait bientôt suivre. En tout cas un grand merci pour votre fidélité et continuez à donner votre avis, vos sentiments (et autres) qui me sont très utiles. ;) Surtout, faîtes moi part de vos prévisions pour la suite car j'aime bien voir si j'arriverais ou non à vous surprendre. Cela aiderait pas mal Roxanne33 qui est bien seule dans cette tâche!

En ce qui concerne cet univers, j'essaye d'être la plus claire possible mais il est vrai que pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai du mal à tout mettre dans les premiers chapitres. De ce fait, je vous invite à lire mon profil et à commenter par PM ou reviews si vous avez toujours du mal à comprendre. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, d'autres précisions viendront par la suite.

Mon objectif premier étant de vous divertir, j'espère que je ne deviens pas ennuyante!

Bonne Lecture :)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Jour 9**_

- Lestrade ! Lestrade ! LESTRADE ! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! LESTRADE !

- Hm...

Lestrade ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fit entrer Donovan, qui lui tendit un café.

- La nuit a été bonne ?

- Je ne dormais pas ! Je me suis juste assoupi.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau. Son meuble fétiche était recouvert d'un monticule de dossiers et de papiers en tous genres, sacs à preuves, emballages de plats à emporter, gobelets en plastiques... Il ressemblait davantage à la table de la cuisine de Sherlock Holmes qu'au bureau d'un DI respecté.

- Nous venons juste d'avoir un appel des « frogs ». Ils veulent avoir notre avis sur deux corps qu'ils viennent de découvrir à la frontière belge.

- La Police Française ? Ils ont découvert des corps si tôt dans la journée ? D'habitude...

- Si tôt ? Si TÔT ? Il est une heure passée de l'après-midi, Lestrade ! l'interrompit la B Alpha en le fustigeant du regard.

- Désolé Sally, j'ai vraiment dû perdre la notion du temps la nuit dernière... balbutia Lestrade qui venait d'en prendre pour son ego.

- Bref, les deux corps valident les critères que nous avons établi sur les victimes. Soit les tueurs ont traversé la Manche...

- Soit nous en avons d'autres. Cela laisse deux possibilités. Avez-vous scanné le fichier de migration ?

- Oui, sans résultat probant. La majorité est constituée de touristes désespérés en quête de soleil. Nous sommes en juillet et il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir ! A vrai dire, je pense que nous devrions tous partir pour la France si vous voulez mon avis.

- Avec Sherlock. _Et John._

- Dans ce cas, ce sera sans moi. Je préfèrerais rester sous un ciel gris que de me jeter dans un combat de gladiateur contre un A Alpha, lui lança Donovan.

* * *

- John ! Prépares tes bagages, nous allons en France !

- Pardon ?

- Oui John, ne fais pas l'idiot. Lestrade vient d'appeler : les français ont découvert deux corps ce matin et ils sollicitent notre aide. Pour une fois qu'ils sont efficaces et le savent ! déballa Sherlock tout en jetant des affaires dans un sac de voyage.

John fut plus rapide. Il courut dans sa chambre, et l'ancien soldat prépara son sac militaire en deux-trois mouvements. Quand il redescendit dans le salon, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas terminé le sien. Levant les yeux au ciel, le soldat prit les chemises des bras de son ami et lui fit ses bagages, laissant Sherlock les bras ballants.

- Va prendre les tickets sur Internet si tu ne sais pas quoi faire ! lui ordonna John de sa voix de capitaine.

Sherlock s'exécuta aussitôt, non sans frissonner d'excitation, et s'arrangea pour se trouver dans le même train que Gregory Lestrade et à côté de John.

* * *

Lestrade regarda successivement Donovan, Dimmock et le sergent de ce dernier. Il fallait départager les rôles entre les deux équipes durant une absence qui pourrait s'avérer longue.

- DS Donovan se chargera de la liaison entre nos deux équipes durant notre absence, suggéra Lestrade.

C'était la meilleure solution car il était impossible pour la B Alpha de travailler sous l'ordre d'un Bêta, même si Dimmock avait davantage la trempe d'un Alpha que d'un Bêta.

- Je suis d'accord. Mon équipe et moi nous chargerons de l'enquête durant ces quelques jours. S'il y a de nouveaux indices, je les transmettrai à Donovan. De cette manière, nous éviterons toutes querelles. Donovan et le reste de votre équipe pourront ainsi continuer son enquête sur les indices en cours.

Le tact de Dimmock rassura Lestrade. Son collègue savait quand il fallait mettre son ego de côté. Sur une telle affaire, une dispute entre un DS et un DI aurait constitué un comble !

Lestrade remercia intérieurement ses supérieurs de lui avoir proposé Dimmock comme co-équipier. Les deux DI s'entendaient à merveille, et chacun connaissait sa place: Dimmock étant plus jeune, moins expérimenté et un Bêta, n'avait aucun problème à écouter les conseils de son mentor Lestrade.

Le seul problème était Donovan qui, en l'absence de son supérieur, était certes parfaitement capable de prendre en charge une enquête mais ne pourrait jamais accepter les ordres d'un autre DI, surtout si celui-ci était un Bêta. _Et voilà encore l'éternel débat entre hiérarchie et dynamique ! _soupira-t-il.

Restait un dernier problème: la police française. New Scotland Yard avait déjà prévenu la Criminelle française de leur arrivée imminente par Eurostar dans la soirée. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à collaborer sans problème. Mais avec Sherlock Holmes à ses côtés, ils auraient certainement du mal à travailler ensemble. Heureusement que John les accompagnait. Un Oméga tempérait toujours une équipe pleine d'Alphas. Et la Police Française était connue pour employer avant tout des B Alphas, et ne rechignait pas non plus sur les A Alpha, chose rare en Europe !

*xXx*

Sa montre indiquait quatorze heures trente et Lestrade couru à sa Mercedes. Il préférait de loin son ancienne BMW série 5, mais il fallait faire avec ce que le MET lui donnait, et Mercedes avait certainement proposé une offre très alléchante au gouvernement. Il avait réservé un aller simple pour Lille dans le train de seize heures, et il lui fallait encore faire ses bagages.

Rassemblant ses affaires, il vérifia s'il n'avait rien oublié. Son passeport, ses papiers du MET, son portefeuille, son portable et son arme de fonction étaient dans sa veste. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et sorti un guide du français un peu défraîchi.

Il n'oublia surtout pas ses gels et autres parfums corporels. Il lui fallait à tout prix garder sa dynamique secrète. Personne n'était au courant, pas même le gouvernement. Il avait dénié sa nature dès son plus jeune âge, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il la révélerait au grand jour !

* * *

Il était quinze heures lorsque les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la gare internationale St Pancras.

John regarda successivement Lestrade et Sherlock. L'inspecteur portait un sac gris de taille moyenne. Il était vêtu de sa veste bleue nuit habituelle. John non plus ne s'était pas embêté à préparer ses affaires. Il avait juste suivi le protocole militaire.

Quant à Sherlock, c'était Sherlock. Le détective portait un trench Burberry par dessus son costume fétiche. John l'avait vu plier un nombre incalculable de chemises, caleçons, pantalons et même deux paires de chaussures ! Qui pouvait bien être aussi compliqué ? _Mycroft peut-être. _Et son sac était en réalité une valise !

Il se souvint de lui avoir préparé son sac avant de sortir acheter les produits nécessaires à tout Oméga en déplacement. Sherlock avait dû rajouter des affaires en son absence et comme il n'avait plus assez de place, il avait tout simplement pris une valise.

- Tenez, voici vos nouvelles identités en France. Comme vous ne faites pas officiellement partie du MET, je me suis débrouillé pour vous faire des identifications, dit Lestrade en leur tendant deux passeports.

- Heu... je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me faire à cette identité, Greg. N'as-tu vraiment pas d'autres options pour moi ? implora John.

- Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez, tous les deux ? Et puis... comment ça Paul Dimmock ? Je ne vais quand même pas faire semblant d'avoir un nom aussi commun ! s'énerva Sherlock avant de faire la moue.

Greg avait collé sa photo sur le passeport de son collègue, et avait juste eu le temps de réaliser quelques changements dans la base de données britannique.

- C'est mieux que de s'appeler Arthur Anderson, ajouta John.

- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de prendre les leurs.

- Ils sont au courant j'espère, Greg ? demanda John.

- Heu... Dimmock oui, mais Anderson... je le lui ai emprunté. Et puis j'étais pressé par le temps ! Il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. En tout cas, vous êtes désormais tous les deux membres de mon équipe. Je me suis également arrangé avec le MET. Comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes que trois. Parce que de une, il n'y a que moi qui puisse et veuille supporter Sherlock, et de deux, je ne vous laisserai jamais partir seuls contre une équipe de « frogs » qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la Manche ! Alors durant tout ce périple, vous allez m'écouter tous les deux, surtout Sherlock, mon nouveau Detective _Sergeant _!

Tout en prenant place dans le train, John vit Sherlock prendre de l'importance face à Lestrade malgré sa nouvelle identité, et se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance de partir avec Greg -certainement un Alpha-. Mais il tremblait néanmoins à l'idée de laisser les deux hommes seuls entre eux. _Deux Alphas, et moi, et moi Oméga ! _chantonna-t-il.

* * *

Chose dite, chose faîte. Voici le chapitre 7 qui contient pas mal de référence.

Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu l'histoire économique (quel grand mot!), Arthur Anders**e**n était un des "Big Five" en audit et conseil. Le scandale Enron mit fin à cette vaste entreprise et je n'ai pas pu résister de nommer Anders**o**n par le prénom Arthur. Si vous continuez à lire cette histoire, vous serez capable à la fois de savoir ce que je fais comme étude et ce que je fais comme stage! Bonne devinette!

Je remercie comme d'habitude Roxanne33 qui arrive à me relire malgré ses "vacances" très crevantes et à vous chers lecteurs pour votre fidélité et vos reviews! Je sais que je suis bavarde, surtout avec mes reviews à rallonge, mais j'aime vraiment ce que vous me soumettez comme avis et conseils! J'essaye d'avancer de mon mieux et de continuer à progresser... alors continuez à baratiner sur cette histoire (prévisions, avis, histoire même...)

Un grand Merci encore et encore!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Jour 9**_

Anthea entra dans le spacieux bureau caché derrière plusieurs portes de sécurité. Elle apportait les dernières informations du MET à son patron.

L'affaire en cours n'avait pas échappé aux yeux du politicien. Mycroft Holmes tenait à être alerté immédiatement sur toutes les progressions de l'enquête. La présence de son frère Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson ne faisait que s'ajouter à la liste des raisons invoquées. Anthea était également secrètement convaincue que la présence du bel inspecteur Lestrade n'était pas anodine.

- Ah Anthea, vous tombez à pic ! J'allais justement vous appeler pour cette vidéoconférence avec le premier ministre suisse. Affreuse, cette affaire de blanchissement d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous avons été informés d'un double meurtre découvert ce matin à la frontière Belge. Une situation directement en lien avec le cas de l'Eventreur. Votre frère et le docteur Watson, ainsi que le Detective Inspector Lestrade sont actuellement en route pour Lille. J'ai également eu vent d'une tentative maladroite de falsification d'identité de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson, répondit l'assistante en ignorant l'accueil que Mycroft lui faisait à chacune de ses interruptions impromptues.

- Identités ?

- D'après le fichier informatique, votre frère a été recruté dix ans plus tôt par Scotland Yard sous l'identité du Detective Sergeant Paul Dimmock, affilié à DI Gregory Lestrade. Quant au docteur Watson, il serait un médecin légiste réputé sous le nom de Arthur Anderson, répondit Anthea, un sourcil levé.

- Laissez-les partir, et faites le nécessaire pour que leur véritable identité ne soit pas révélée aux français. J'espère que la police française est au courant de leur arrivée.

- Oui, ils sont au courant, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent travailler avec eux.

- Bien. Merci Anthea.

Mycroft lui fit signe de se retirer et la jeune B Alpha s'exécuta.

- Une minute ! Qui a eu cette idée ?

- Detective Inspector Lestrade peut faire des choix très innovants dans ce domaine. Mais je doute qu'il puisse remplir les conditions d'un agent du MI6, rétorqua la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

- Détrompez-vous ma chère ! Il n'existe rien de plus crédible qu'une fausse identité réelle.

Il lui fit signe de partir, pour de bon cette fois-ci, et la regarda s'exécuter de nouveau. _Quelle perle ! Encore quelques années et il faudra songer à la remplacer. Un tel élément ne restera pas éternellement sous mes ordres. Sa nature lui dictera de grimper les échelons, _soupira l'aîné Holmes.

_Et quelle idée lumineuse que de donner un titre officiel à Sherlock ! _Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire à la pensée de son frère sous les ordres de l'inspecteur. _Et d'appeler l'élu de son cœur Anderson... _l'aîné Holmes connaissait bien les sentiments de l'A Alpha pour le médecin, et devoir l'appeler par le nom d'Anderson promettait d'être très intéressant. Il se promit de récupérer les vidéos de leur passage en France et pour cela, il lui fallait jouer le parfait politicien.

Il prit le combiné à sa droite et composa l'indicatif vers la France, suivi du numéro personnel du ministre de l'intérieur. Il se demanda combien de temps celui-ci allait encore rester en poste. Le ministre avait tout intérêt à collaborer sur cette affaire et Mycroft avait bien l'intention de l'encourager dans cette direction. De plus, il ne voulait pas rater les pérégrinations des trois compères.

- Mycroft Holmes à l'appareil, prononça-t-il dans un français parfait. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une offre qui ne peut se refuser à vous faire aujourd'hui...

*xXx*

A vingt-deux heures, Mycroft franchit la porte de sa demeure londonienne. Deux ans auparavant, il avait acheté cette résidence dans le quartier bourgeois de Chelsea qui avait l'avantage d'être paisible, contrairement au fameux quartier de Kensington, plus adapté à son titre mais trop fréquenté.

Il s'installa devant la cheminée et profita de la douce quiétude de sa nouvelle demeure en dégustant une dernière tasse de thé. Il ne s'y sentait pas encore entièrement chez lui, mais certains détails lui plaisaient. La cheminée de marbre, l'imposant escalier et l'imminent salon chaleureux l'avaient tout de suite attiré. S'ajoutait à cela une immense garde robe qu'il avait entreprit d'organiser avec soin.

Se rappelant une commande passée la semaine dernière, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa garde robe. Un costume trois pièces Saville Row l'attendait à l'entrée. Sans surprise, le précieux tissu glissait sous ses doigts, et il apprécia la couleur bleue nuit qui mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Cette couleur lui rappelait également une montre oubliée par un ami qu'il entreprit de retrouver. La Girard-Perregaux au bracelet en crocodile bleu nuit s'accordait parfaitement au costume, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la porter. Comme son propriétaire, la précieuse montre lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

D'humeur nostalgique, il déambula vers sa chambre et s'arrêta devant les deux seules photographies de sa demeure. L'une d'elles représentait ses parents, son frère et lui devant leur maison familiale. _Mummy _resplendissait dans une robe vert émeraude, et tenait le bras de son père qui souriait à l'objectif. Sherlock, qui devait avoir neuf ans, boudait à droite, tandis qu'un jeune Mycroft en surpoids fixait timidement l'objectif.

Il sourit tristement à la vue du portrait de son père qui avait disparu dans un accident de voiture deux mois plus tard.

Il s'apprêtait à se préparer pour la nuit lorsqu'il reçut un appel.

_La nuit allait être longue_, soupira Mycroft. Ses agents commettaient toujours des erreurs stupides, et c'était toujours à lui d'en ramasser les pièces. _Comme avec Sherlock avant John_. Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, il se rhabilla en vitesse et traversa le couloir qui menait vers l'escalier.

Il passa devant le second cadre sans y prêter attention. Trois jeunes gens debout devant la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris rayonnaient de bonheur. Un jeune Mycroft tout sourire fixait les deux autres personnes d'un regard empli de tendresse. La jeune femme au milieu en t-shirt rouge et jean riait aux éclats, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais flottant librement. Un jeune homme brun au teint hâlé et chemise oxford bleu pâle tenait la jeune femme par la taille à sa droite. Sur son poignet, on pouvait reconnaître la Girard-Perregaux.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, entouré d'incapables. A leur arrivée à Lille, la Criminelle locale les avait accueillis et conduits vers leur hôtel. Ils avaient eu la stricte directive de collaborer avec le MET, l'ordre venant soi-disant du sommet. _Encore une intervention de Mycroft !_

Ceci dit, il lui fallait trouver à son frère une nouvelle occupation. Dix ans auparavant, ce dernier était encore supportable. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, laissant Sherlock mener une existence libre sans caméras ni kidnappings. En réalité, il soupçonnait les deux inconnus d'y être pour quelque chose.

A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à son frère, l'Alpha l'interrogeait toujours sur les deux inconnus de la photographie. Qui pouvaient-ils bien être pour avoir une place si importante dans la vie de son frère ? Le détective avait cependant une certitude : ils n'étaient pas des amis d'école.

La jeune femme appartenait sans doute à la nouvelle bourgeoisie aisée avec le manque d'allure qui allait avec. Quant au jeune homme, il était riche et certainement de descendance aristocratique : excellents goûts au vu de sa chemise sur mesure discrète et de sa montre. Sauf qu'Ivy League n'était pas Oxbridge. Un anglais coincé de la vieille école, une bourgeoise à moitié asiatique et un Yuppy américanisé, quelle drôle d'association !

Le crime n'attendait pas, et Sherlock décida d'en finir avec les balbutiements en français approximatifs de Lestrade.

- Laissez-moi communiquer avec eux ! dit le détective consultant dans un français parfait laissant Lestrade et John sans voix.

De toute manière, personne en France ne savait si Paul Dimmock parlait la langue de Molière ou pas. Il avait déjà un prénom français, alors cela tenait debout.

* * *

J'avais dit que le chapitre 8 arriverait cette semaine et bien voilà!

Profitez bien de Mycroft. Pour une fois qu'on l'a dans un chapitre entier! Mais comme il est maintenant introduit, on le verra beaucoup plus souvent.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, et aux non français (ou français à l'étranger!) de me soutenir (je regarde les stats). Je ferais honneur à une région qui me tient vraiment à coeur dans les prochains chapitres. Cette région traverse les frontières politiques et même si je suis née à Paris, c'est ma région d'enfance et de coeur... Voilà

Bonne lecture et continuez vos commentaires. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ils me font plaisir et me poussent à écrire toujours mieux et toujours plus vite! Merci, merci, merci, mille merci!

PS: Aussi parce que Roxanne33 veut lire la seconde partie car j'ai prononcé le nom magique... celle qui provoque une montée d'adrenaline et une correction vitesse lumière!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**Jour 10**_

La veille, la police nationale française avait dépêché en vitesse un interlocuteur bilingue après la débâcle de Sherlock Holmes, connu désormais sous le nom de Paul Dimmock. Il s'était fortement énervé contre _nos amis_ français à la suite d'une malheureuse altercation avec l'équipe de médecins légistes locale.

La divergence des diagnostics de John et des français n'aurait jamais tourné en bataille si Sherlock s'était retenu de répondre aux moqueries d'un A Alpha en manque visible d'affection. Le chef des médecins légistes n'était pas d'accord sur le verdict de John Watson. L'anglais soutenait la thèse d'une mutilation post-mortem à la hache de sécurité des membres inférieurs de la dernière victime, tandis que le français défendait avec vigueur sa thèse d'un hachoir de boucher.

Bien entendu, le médecin français répondant au nom de Dumont n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter une insulte sur les Omégas au nez de l'ancien soldat. Sherlock, ayant compris la portée du juron et choqué que l'on puisse ainsi s'en prendre à _plus faible_ dans une langue étrangère, s'était empressé d'y répondre. De fil en aiguille, Lestrade avait dû intervenir, non sans peine, avec l'aide de son homologue français, le B Alpha Alain Deubré.

Soulagé par la présence d'un autre Oméga que lui dans l'équipe, John se pencha à nouveau sur les deux cadavres soigneusement disposés devant lui. Il écoutait l'Oméga légiste et traducteur lui conter son parcours et sa longue ascension dans la hiérarchie policière la plus dominée par la testostérone Alpha au monde, mise à part les Etats-Unis.

John se lia rapidement d'amitié avec cet individu, Pierre de Mondres, avec qui il n'avait ni problèmes de communications, ni problèmes de dynamiques. Tandis que Dumont n'avait pas cessé de lui faire des avances sur un ton plus qu'explicite, Pierre de Mondres se contentait de lui faire la conversation tout en examinant le corps du jeune C Bêta.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre en colocation avec un A Alpha ? Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je suis juste curieux. Vous savez, j'ai été élevé dans un milieu assez conservateur, et mes parents attendent toujours de me voir lié et marié avec un bel Alpha. Jamais je n'ai pu côtoyer d'Alphas aussi près de ma vie qu'au travail, mais habiter avec l'un d'eux... qui s'avère être un A Alpha de surcroît! dit-il essayant au mieux de cacher son accent français.

- J'ai toujours vécu auprès d'Alphas et de Bêtas, et vous êtes le premier Oméga avec qui je travaille sur une enquête. Le Met a tendance à recruter des Bêtas en masse pour éviter les problèmes _d'hormones. _Les Omégas sont rares dans l'armée, ce qui est normal, et je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un Oméga conforme aux descriptions scientifiques. Sher... Paul n'est pas banal non plus. Un Alpha qui arrive à se frayer une place dans une société discriminante peut-être considéré comme un vrai exploit ! Un redoutable génie, et très contrôlé. Pour tout vous dire, je suis proche de ma période d'indisposition, et il agit comme si de rien n'était. A sa place, je me serais sans doute enfui, de peur de compromettre notre amitié.

- En tout cas, il se comporte comme un A Alpha quand il s'agit de vous protéger. Je vous envie. J'ai toujours été célibataire, et malgré mon aversion pour la tradition et la procréation, j'espère toujours un jour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'interposer face à un autre A Alpha qui m'aurait fait du tort. Vous avez une bien solide amitié, mais je reste sur ma position. Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour vous ?

- Il descend d'une illustre famille anglaise, et je doute qu'il veuille d'un B Oméga comme moi. Au Royaume-Uni, ces familles sont connues pour s'approprier les rares A Omégas du marché, répondit John tout en levant une jambe pour observer la plaie qui s'étalait en longueur.

- Et avec tout ce qui se dit sur la relation soi-disant explosive entre un A Alpha et un A Oméga... Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous là-dessus. Je vous ai bien observé ce matin, et malgré le peu que j'ai pu récolter sur l'altercation d'hier, j'ai observé à quel point le sergent Paul Dimmock vous tient en estime. Surtout lorsque vous vous êtes baissé pour observer les différentes plaies de la jeune femme. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'il est loin d'être insensible à vos charmes !

- Heu... J'en suis _flatté ?_ Bref, je ne sais pas, il peut être vraiment insupportable. Mais je concède sur sa générosité envers moi, et même si je déteste être traité comme un faible Oméga en détresse, il a agit de manière plutôt... chevaleresque hier. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne sais pas, il a l'air dans les nuages parfois et... balbutia un John cramoisi par la dernière remarque du jeune Oméga.

- Tenez, regardez cette mixture que j'ai trouvée dans les ongles de la victime mâle. C'est du... du fromage? Pourquoi y aurait-il du fromage entre les ongles? Etait-ce son dîner ou déjeuner de la veille? C'est ridicule! l'interrogea Pierre, encore étonné de sa découverte, tout en grattant l'ongle à l'aide d'une lame en fer, et interrompant John dans ses confessions intimes.

- Les deux victimes ont été découvertes hier matin. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient mangé du fromage au petit-déjeuner. Montrez-moi pour voir. Ah ! C'est du fromage hollandais. Je reconnais le mixte entre orange et beige, et l'orange vient probablement de la croûte. Le tout est de savoir comment il a pu atterrir là ! s'exclama John en retenant un fou rire.

_Du fromage! Et puis quoi encore?_

* * *

Lestrade écouta attentivement la dernière révélation de Sherlock. Pour rendre leur couverture plausible, il avait demandé à ses -on peut désormais le dire- _amis_ de ne pas ébruiter le talent caché du détective consultant. Lorsqu'il reçut l'appel de John, il interpela aussitôt Sherlock pour s'isoler avec lui. John les avait rejoint quelques instants plus tard après s'être débarrassé du dévoué Pierre de Mondres. Ils s'étaient promis cependant de garder contact.

- Je ne pense pas que la victime ait mangé du fromage avant de se faire tuer dans la matinée, puisque le décès ne remonte qu'à deux heures avant la découverte des corps, commença Sherlock aussi sérieux qu'on puisse l'être devant une telle preuve.

Il examina le sac contenant l'objet de leur observation.

- Et les analyses n'ont révélé aucunes traces de fromage ou autres produits laitiers chez aucune des victimes. Nous pensons que ce fromage est lié au meurtre. J'ajoute aussi que la seconde victime a également ces traces dans ses ongles, dit John en essayant de paraitre le plus calme et professionnel possible devant Sherlock, encore sous le choc de sa conversation intime avec Pierre.

- Effectivement, les victimes ont ce point commun entre elles, c'est un bon début ! Et qu'ont révélés les tests sur la provenance du fromage ?

- Du pur hollandais, sans aucun doute, jamais vendu en France. Vu que nous sommes à Lille, je pense que les victimes ont récemment séjourné aux Pays-Bas, répondit Lestrade.

Il voulait en finir avec ce voyage au plus vite, car il ne voulait pas risquer davantage leur couverture avec un Sherlock plus qu'agité. Et John ne l'aidait en rien avec ses senteurs qui attiraient tous les Alphas du coin. Il avait même remarqué un jeune officier suivre son ami partout où il allait, la veille, avant la _bataille._

- Nous devons partir pour les Pays-Bas, donc. Lestrade, vous pouvez dire à nos chers _amis_ français que nous ne les dérangerons pas plus dans leur travail médiocre ! s'exclama l'A Alpha en quittant la pièce, John à ses trousses.

Lestrade ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'équipe française. Il ne les aimait guère, les trouvant trop instinctifs pour leur faire confiance. Alain Deubré était le seul avisé de l'équipe, et le britannique admirait le courage de ce dernier face à une horde d'A Alphas. Ceux-ci ne pouvant pas trouver d'autre travail que dans la police ou l'armée, le choix était vite fait, et les forces de l'ordre françaises étaient devenues une véritable cage à animaux. Le gouvernement possédait néanmoins assez de bon sens pour poster les B Alphas et A Bêtas en gradés, à l'exception de Dumont.

Et Lestrade ne s'attendait guère à le trouver de nouveau sur son chemin, malgré les ordres données par son homologue français.

- Le bel Oméga n'est pas avec vous? le provoqua l'A Alpha en anglais tout en se postant devant lui dans le couloir.

D'autres A Alphas s'étaient rapprochés, sentant une situation qui pourrait vite dégénérer.

- Il est avec mon sergent Dimmock, si vous le cherchez, mais je doute qu'il veuille vous voir, répondit le DI froidement dans un français approximatif.

Son instinct faillit prendre le dessus, mais il le chassa au loin. _Pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ses états. Il arrivait à gérer Sherlock alors ce n'était pas cet animal qui le trahirait !_

- Avec son cher A Alpha donc. Quel veinard et idiot, ce Dimmock ! A sa place, je l'aurais sauté tout de suite, si ça n'est pas encore fait ! Comment peut-il rester impassible devant cette senteur ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Inspecteur. Un homme de votre stature doit sûrement avoir des Omégas et C Bêtas à vos genoux, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! A moins que ce ne soit votre sergent qui vous met dans cet état !

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de dynamiques et d'hormones sexuelles, si vous tenez tant à avoir mon avis. Et vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas intéressé par Anderson, et encore moins par mon sergent. Alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre supérieur sur l'affaire. Notre priorité, ajouta-t-il en fixant le légiste confiant.

Il n'avait pas peur des A Alphas, mais il fallait dire que celui-ci était sur les crocs.

- Trop peureux face à un A Alpha ? C'est pour cela que les B Alphas mettent en place des lois et des rumeurs ridicules sur nous ! Comme votre ami Dimmock doit souffrir. Entre un Oméga presque chaleur et un Alpha qui ne s'assume pas et n'est pas capable de le protéger, je vous plains.

L'Alpha se rapprocha de Lestrade avec un air toujours plus menaçant. Lestrade recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait rien risquer mais parfois, son instinct prenait le dessus.

- Je n'ai pas PEUR face à VOUS ! Et mettez-vous hors de ma vue, nous avons d'autres affaires plus importantes à traiter que de se chamailler sur une vulgaire rancune d'hier, s'énerva Lestrade.

Il garda un ton neutre, mais éleva juste assez fort sa voix pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur. Celui-ci l'ignora et reprit de belle ses provocations. _Cherchait-il vraiment les ennuis ?_

- Come On ! Vous, les Bobbies, êtes bien capable d'avoir de la jugeote, hein ?

Il attrapa le bras de Lestrade et ce dernier s'énerva pour de bon.

- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? clama Lestrade plus qu'énervé.

_Garde ton sang froid !_

Les spectateurs s'étaient rapprochés autour d'eux et certains osaient même se lancer des paris. Lestrade les ignora au profit de Dumont qui faisait frémir ses muscles, poussé à bout par son instinct primitif. _Voilà pourquoi les A Alphas sont si discriminés ! Pas capables de se contenir, sauf pour certains._

Gregory Lestrade avait dû faire un geste déplacé, car sans en comprendre la raison, il reçut un coup de poing en pleine face. Les spectateurs se délectaient devant la scène, et Gregory pouvait entendre des cris et des jurons fuser de tous côtés. L'ambiance était présente.

Bam ! Un autre coup qui venait d'on ne savait où...

Gregory perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il riposta en assénant un coup dans le ventre de son adversaire qui l'envoya contre le mur. A bout de nerfs, Greg se jeta sur lui et sa nature prit le dessus.

Il tomba sur Dumont et donna deux coups au visage. Argh ! Il reçut deux autres coups en riposte. Son entraînement de policier l'aidant, il plaqua le français au sol et lui enfonça son genou à la hanche. Dumont essaya de se débattre, mais Greg fut plus fort et le maintint au sol, lui assénant deux autres coups au visage. La lutte se poursuivit et la foule s'agglutina auprès d'eux. Jurons, insultes et cris déferlèrent dans le couloir.

A gauche, dans le ventre, à la jambe. Bim ! Les coups continuèrent mais Lestrade fut le plus fort. Il décolla le légiste du sol. Bam ! Il l'envoya valser contre le mur. Et il l'y plaqua.

- NE T'AVISE. _Un coup de genou_. JAMAIS PLUS. _Un autre coup de genou_. DE TRAITER. _Un coup de poing._ MON ÉQUIPE AINSI ! lui hurla Gregory à la figure, se retenant tant bien que mal de le tuer.

Il inspira deux coups, et relâcha son emprise, laissant Dumont gisant au sol. Puis il s'éloigna, vert de rage, de la foule qui se scinda en deux pour le laisser passer, murmurant sur son passage. Il leur lança des regards noirs et gagna la porte de son homologue qui s'était également rapproché de lui. _Bon sang !_

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'en suis désolée. Je tiens à rester dans la norme des 1500 mots par chapitres mais il faut dire que je me suis un peu étalée. C'est dur de tout vouloir mettre dans un même chapitre!

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me soutiennent. Je suis très touchée par vos commentaires et j'y réponds de manière régulière, comme vous pourrez le voir.

Le chapitre précédent est primordial pour la compréhension du récit. Certains lecteurs ont souligné des détails qui prendront rapidement une réelle importance, notamment pour la partie 2. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment sinon cela va gâcher votre surprise!

Merci merci et merci à tous et grand grand merci à Roxanne33. Ses conseils me sont très utiles et vous pourrez me voir les appliquer dans le chapitre 10! :)

Bonne lecture et continuez vos commentaires! :)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Jour 11**_

Pierre de Mondres leur avait vivement conseillé de prendre le tramway pour rejoindre le centre ville de Lille. Ils partirent du lieu du crime, qui se trouvait dans le quartier commercial de Roubaix. Sherlock regardait défiler le magnifique paysage urbain et ne regretta pas d'avoir écouté le jeune légiste. Loin de correspondre aux écrits sur les corons et les mines, le tramway traversait un quartier réputé bourgeois. Croix était une de ces villes les plus riches de France inconnues du commun des mortels, et elle abritait de nombreuses fortunes industrielles. Certaines maisons n'étaient pas sans rappeler les fameux châteaux construits par Louis II de Bavière. Villas ornées de mini-tourelles colorées, demeures à l'alsacienne outrageusement discrètes, jardins secrets enfuis derrière des mètres et des mètres de haies le grand boulevard qu'ils traversaient reliait Roubaix à la capitale du Nord : Lille.

Sherlock Holmes avait découvert la veille un second indice les menant aux Pays-Bas. Après la surprise du fromage hollandais, ils avaient trouvé non loin des corps le reçu d'une location de bicyclette d'Amsterdam. Dorénavant, deux preuves liaient les meurtres aux Pays-Bas, et plus précisément à sa capitale. La réputation sulfureuse de la ville ne faisait que renforcer les soupçons de l'A Alpha. Il leur fallait donc se rendre à Amsterdam.

Or, ce matin même, ils avaient reçu un appel de Donovan et du vrai Dimmock. Deux nouvelles victimes avaient été découvertes à Bruges, en Belgique. Même Mycroft Holmes sembla prendre goût à l'affaire, au grand désarroi de Sherlock, car il reçut également un court SMS leur demandant de se joindre à la police belge. Ce nouveau rebondissement leur fit reconsidérer l'itinéraire prévu et ils projetèrent donc de s'y rendre dans la journée. Changement de plan cependant car John avait jugé préférable de visiter Lille avant de partir. Ils s'étaient alors donnés quelques heures dans l'après-midi pour faire le tour des principaux monuments, avant de louer une voiture à destination de la ville flamande de _Brugge_. La Venise du Nord était réputée pour son architecture médiévale. Classée patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco, elle était également très fréquentée par les touristes. Ayant la particularité de ne se trouver qu'à une heure de Lille en voiture, nombre de touristes européens passaient par cette ville avant de rejoindre les Pays-Bas.

L'affaire prenait désormais un tournant européen. Le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Belgique étaient tous les trois au cœur de l'affaire de l'Eventreur. _Les éventreurs,_ rectifia Sherlock. Ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à enquêter sur les deux derniers corps. D'ailleurs, Sherlock était maintenant connu du service de police français comme étant un sergent aussi intelligent que violent : un véritable A Alpha en somme. John, _cher John_, avait acquis une réputation sulfureuse -pour son plus grand malheur- en raison de son odeur particulièrement alléchante dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire, malgré tous les gels douches et parfums achetés. Même Sherlock souffrait devant cet étalage d'hormones, et sa profonde affection -il se savait amoureux- n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Quant à Lestrade... l'inspecteur semblait avoir gagné la confiance de ses pairs français. Deubré le respectait et le reste de l'équipe osait à peine le côtoyer. Non pas par dépit, mais par crainte. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à trouver la raison exacte, mais il soupçonnait l'incroyable bleu sur la joue gauche du DI de ne pas y être étranger. Bref, ils avaient réussi à s'imposer face aux français et ceux-ci leur avaient promis une totale coopération dans le cas où ils trouveraient d'autres indices.

*xXx*

John descendit le premier du tramway, suivi de près par un Sherlock qui lui collait aux basques ces derniers jours et un Lestrade maussade traînant des pieds. Ce dernier était éreinté par les derniers évènements, et son divorce ne faisait que rajouter des problèmes. La veille au soir, John avait surpris Greg en pleine dispute avec sa future ex-femme, comme son ami aimait désormais l'appeler. Bien entendu, il était inquiet pour le DI, surtout que celui-ci n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis bien trop longtemps pour sa santé physique et morale. Et il dégageait une senteur très spéciale que le B Oméga n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Bêta ou Alpha, Lestrade cachait certainement quelque chose. Restant fidèle à son tempérament discret, John décida de ne rien dévoiler à Sherlock. Il avait eu raison de mettre ses deux compagnons de voyage au repos cet après-midi !

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commencer par le Palais des Beaux-Arts. Ce dernier était réputé comme étant l'un des plus grands musées d'Europe et proposait d'innombrables œuvres d'arts. Situé à l'arrêt République Beaux-Arts en métro, le musée imposait par son architecture néo-classique empreinte de modernité via sa façade arrière recouverte de verre. En cette haute saison, ils furent surpris de voir la faible fréquentation des lieux. _Le beau temps doit y être pour quelque chose. La grisaille est fameuse à Lille comme à Londres !_

Les œuvres flamandes et hollandaises dominaient particulièrement la collection du musée, non pas par leur nombre -car le Palais regorgeait d'œuvres datant de l'Antiquité à la fin du XIXè siècle-, mais par leur imposante présence. John sentit toute l'importance de la culture flamande dans cette ville qui, malgré son appartenance à la France, reflétait la sourde fierté des gens du nord. Traversant les galeries aux murs en pierre blanche, ils atteignirent la collection de peintures paysagères flamandes. La lumière naturelle accentuait les contrastes des couleurs d'automnes. Paysages plats, représentations de la vie bourgeoise et humble des gens d'époques... Ils passèrent devant plusieurs tableaux de maîtres flamands inconnus du public lambda. Quelques rares visiteurs déambulaient entre les tableaux tandis que Sherlock virevoltait d'une nature morte au portrait sérieux d'un quelconque bourgeois. Si John ne le connaissait pas autant, il aurait juré que l'A Alpha cherchait une œuvre précise. Or, ce dernier devait sûrement laisser libre court à son esprit pétillant. Sherlock tournoya avec grâce vers un autre tableau.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à son colocataire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les rayons disparates éclairant la peau déjà immaculée du détective. Vêtu d'une simple chemise noire, boucles au vent, ce dernier bougeait majestueusement entre les différents tableaux, tantôt s'exclamant de plaisir, tantôt impassible. Toute son aura d'A Alpha dégageait un arôme subtil qui repoussait aussi fortement qu'il attirait les visiteurs. Un A Alpha ne passait jamais inaperçu, mais la confiance triomphante du détective ne faisait qu'accentuer les réactions. Et John faisait parti des admirateurs.

Durant le restant de leur visite, il suivit inconsciemment son ami sans le quitter du regard, oubliant les sculptures, les illustrations, les tableaux et toutes les œuvres d'art au profit de la silhouette élancée et si gracieuse de Sherlock. Et jamais il ne remarqua le regard mélancolique de Lestrade sur lui.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes se sentait renaître dans cet environnement calme et ensoleillé. A la fois énergique et paisible, Lille offrait à la population locale la dose de champêtre manquante aux grandes métropoles. Il remercia intérieurement John de leur avoir offert cet après-midi. Même son palais cérébral avait besoin de repos, et la citadelle constituait un cadre idyllique.

Assis à ses côtés, John dégustait une glace achetée non loin de leur lieu de repos. Lestrade téléphonait à quelques mètres, encore occupé par sa future ex-femme qui désirait vendre coûte que coûte leur appartement. _Comment une Bêta pouvait-elle avoir aussi mauvais caractère ?_ Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'estimait heureux de n'avoir jamais cédé à la pression familiale et avoir épousé un Oméga ou Bêta. Certes, il vivait avec John, mais ce dernier était d'une singularité toute particulière. Fiable, discret, brave et intelligent, l'ex militaire laissait rarement indifférents les Alphas croisant leur route. De plus, approchant dangereusement de sa période d'indisposition, il les attirait désormais comme des mouches... _Il devrait faire plus attention s'il tient tant à sa virginité !_

Il observa l'Oméga. Ce dernier était occupé à lécher avec délice sa glace, penché sur le côté, découvrant son cou bronzé au détective. Il émit innocemment un bruit de succion et gémit de plaisir. Sherlock agrippa un pan de son jean noir.

Une goutte de crème glacée s'échappa malencontreusement du cône. Faisant entrevoir un bout de langue rosie, John lécha le cône sur toute sa longueur et gémit de plus belle. Le soleil aidant, la glace fondait de plus en plus vite et les coups de langues de John s'accélèrent. _Bon Dieu !_

Une vague de chaleur se forma dans son bas-ventre. Une brise caressa les cheveux blonds du médecin... Chocolat-vanille et Oméga John envahirent les narines de Sherlock qui ne quitta plus le médecin des yeux. _Bon sang, retiens-toi !_ Le détective essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais un autre gémissement s'échappa de son ami. Le fixant à nouveau, il croisa le regard de ce dernier.

* * *

_Oh !_

John examina son voisin, la glace oubliée. Ce dernier s'agrippait au tissu de son jean et semblait profondément agité. Pupilles dilatées, souffle saccadé, il fixait John d'un regard perçant et prédateur.

John se sentit rougir et se détourna rapidement de Sherlock.

* * *

_Un Oméga bientôt en chaleur et un A Alpha à quelques centimètres quelle issue pouvaient-ils avoir ?_

* * *

A deux heures d'Eurostar et une heure de décalage horaire, Londres s'agitait sous une pluie battante. Les citadins courraient en tous sens dans l'unique but d'éviter l'humidité. _Si on filmait la ville d'en haut, on verrait sûrement une fourmilière grouillant et gigotant se précipitant vers les tanières. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent agir en brebis parfois !_

Elle continua sa route d'un pas décidé, ignorant les regards indignés des londoniens. Qui pouvait se promener tranquillement sous une telle pluie ? _Rien de spécial comparé à la mousson Amazonienne ou la fête de l'eau en Asie du Sud-Est,_ marmonna-t-elle. Elle mourrait de faim et était presque arrivée au domicile de son ami. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier serait chez lui. Rares étaient les personnes qui travaillaient au-delà de vingt et une heures au bureau. Mais son ami était une exception.

* * *

Bon... Ben je remercie Roxanne33 pour sa phrase: "Tu t'en sors bien je trouve"... bref, ça veut dire tout et rien dire, mais on verra! Je tâte le terrain, car je prévois, comme toute bonne "ficteuse" d'Omégaverse de mettre du piment dans l'histoire. Vous m'en direz un peu plus! Si c'est court, et bien désolée! Je suis novice en la matière et après cinq lignes, j'étais déjà cramoisie. *^^*

Les chapitre 11 et 12 seront longs, ça devrait contrebalancer mon manque d'inspiration! Ils devraient suivre rapidement.

Bonne lecture et soyez patients (je vais m'entraîner à écrire d'autres scènes, promis!).


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

_**Jour 11**_

Mycroft réfléchissait sur la situation, un verre de brandy à la main. Il venait juste de rentrer et n'avait pas encore pris soin d'ôter sa veste, encore moins de se mettre à l'aise.

L'enquête progressait et il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Il espérait que Sherlock avançait autant que lui dans ses déductions, voire même davantage. Chaque jour passé annonçait un nouveau meurtre. La sécurité de Londres était en danger, la population grondait et ses supérieurs s'impatientaient. Si l'enquête continuait à piétiner, il serait dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures drastiques. Evidemment, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers son cabinet. La fatigue avait engourdi ses membres, l'obligeant à parcourir la courte distance au ralenti. _Il n'était plus l'agent d'autrefois_ et enviait la vitalité de Sherlock et John. _La quarantaine ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux et l'âge de la retraite était encore bien loin !_

Il entendit la sonnette retentir. Elle recommença. Encore et encore... _Qui cela peut-il bien être ?_ lâcha Mycroft. Et elle retentit de nouveau.

Maugréant des insultes à faire pâlir la Reine d'Angleterre -il se le permettait régulièrement en privé-, l'ainé Holmes alla ouvrir la porte.

Dans l'alcôve, il vit une jeune femme lui sourire timidement. Il ne pouvait se tromper devant ce visage familier. Il laissa entrer la personne en question et tout en l'observant, il chercha ses mots, chose extrêmement rare chez lui.

Il scruta son invitée. Son regard balaya sa silhouette élancée de bas en haut pour finalement contempler ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Dix ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit adieux. Ils avaient tous les deux bien changé depuis. Quelques rides soulignaient son regard, mais ce dernier trahissait un sentiment encore intact. _Elle n'a toujours pas fait son deuil,_ déduisit-il.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée, ses cheveux couleur de jais lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Cette nuit, un carré long encadrait son visage au teint plus foncé. Sa démarche était certes plus posée mais toujours aussi saccadée, et elle avait gardé son allure nonchalante de parisienne.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, elle portait son uniforme habituel : jean droit et tee-shirt. Cette nuit, le jean lui collait à la silhouette, le t-shirt trempé dévoilait un peu de sa lingerie et elle avait troqué ses New Balance contre une paire de Converse usée.

La dernière fois qu'il avait apprécié son érudition, elle débitait, confiante, ses dernières lectures avec panache dans une taille 38-40. Devant lui se dressait une femme amaigrie, fatiguée. _Un 34, au plus un 36,_ déduisit-il.

Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras, elle exhibait fièrement une montre Jaeger-LeCoultre Reverso Duetto, symbole de son héritage bourgeois. Sur son poignet amaigri reposait désormais une humble Casio G-Shock égratignée, révélatrice d'une vie passée à voyager, visiter, déambuler.

- Daiyu, murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait plus que dix ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom sortir de sa bouche. Et il savoura cet instant.

- Mycroft, aurais-tu un lit et une douche à me prêter pour quelques jours ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Encore surpris par cette soudaine apparition, il n'entendit pas la question. Daiyu éclata de rire. Il s'était trompé. En réalité, elle était résolument restée la même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et se sentit rajeunir de dix ans.

Porté par une énergie soudaine, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, décollant la jeune femme d'un bon dix centimètres du sol malgré son mètre soixante-dix. Dieu comme elle lui avait manqué ! Son amie de toujours, Merry comme il adorait l'appeler, était à Londres. Il inspira son parfum si particulier et resserra son étreinte, se mouillant par la même occasion.

- Mais vous m'étouffez ma parole ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Juste content de te revoir, lui souffla-t-il, s'enivrant de son parfum boisé.

La reposant, il prit son visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Comme tu as maigris ! Ne serais-tu pas devenue anorexique pas hasard ?

Il caressa son visage et traça le contour de ses lèvres. Il la sentit soupirer et ferma les yeux, continuant ses caresses.

Elle lui avait affreusement manquée. Son parfum, son corps abandonné contre le sien, les caresses, un effleurement... Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation très physique par besoin mutuel d'affection. Seul William avait été en mesure de comprendre cette alchimie si profonde entre eux... rien que de l'amitié, la plus belle et profonde affection qui pourrait exister entre deux êtres si uniques.

- Bien sûr que non, Mycroft ! lui murmura-t-elle, et il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Je me suis juste égarée dans la forêt amazonienne. Comment pourrais-je dire non à la gourmandise ? Tu me connais bien mieux que cela ! Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi coincé dans ces costumes hors de prix. Comment fais-tu d'ailleurs pour bouger dans ce carcan ? On dirait une armure des temps modernes ! s'indigna-t-elle en fixant son ami avec tendresse.

_Oui_, elle était résolument restée la même femme : obstinée, passionnée, ingénue et si douce. Il était tout son contraire : plutôt timide, réservé. L'obstination était leur seul point commun. Pourtant cela n'avait jamais obstrué leur amitié. Au contraire, ils avaient eu un vrai coup de foudre amical et s'aimaient d'un amour sincère, voire déstabilisant aux yeux de leur entourage. C'était il y avait bientôt vingt ans, au détour de la place Saint-Marc à Venise.

Il relâcha son emprise et, remarquant son sac à dos sur le sol, il le lui monta dans la chambre d'ami, profitant de la solitude pour se remettre de ses émotions. Par la même occasion, il sortit un nouveau set de nécessaires de toilette et china des vêtements d'intérieurs, ceux qu'elle avait oubliés.

Lorsqu'il redescendit les marches, c'était pour tomber sur son amie engloutissant un reste de dîner directement dans le plat.

- J'ai un micro-onde, si tu sais toujours t'en servir. Je t'ai également préparé la chambre d'amis et la salle de bain est à toi.

Il lui jeta les vêtements au nez et la regarda monter les marches tout en finissant de mâcher un reste de steak.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit dans le salon, face au poste de télévision. Les dernières rumeurs sur l'affaire en cours tournaient en boucle. Mycroft avait également posé ce que son chef cuisinier lui avait préparé sur la table basse et prenait plaisir à déguster un thé dans la plus pure tradition anglaise. Il écoutait les nouvelles d'une oreille distraite et sentit la jeune femme se glisser à ses côtés. Elle replia ses jambes sur le canapé et prit la seconde tasse de thé.

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette affaire ? Ce n'est pas pour faire ma fouineuse, mais je déteste les énigmes non résolues.

- Mon frère Sherlock consulte sur cette affaire. Le DI en charge est un ami à lui et on peut également dire une bonne connaissance à moi. Il est sérieux et fiable, ce dont j'en suis certain. Mais l'enquête peine à avancer. Nous avons beaucoup trop de victimes et bien trop peu d'indices concrets.

Mycroft résuma la situation. Il but une seconde gorgée. Quant à Merry, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir se jeter sur son assiette et engloutir la purée d'artichauts avant de lui demander :

- Et toi, qu'as-tu à faire dans cette enquête à part _surveiller_ ton frère ?

- Trois des victimes étaient mes agents. Ils travaillaient sur un réseau de prostitution. Ce réseau est mineur mais nous sommes persuadés qu'il est lié à une de ces organisations mafieuses existant depuis la nuit des temps. Comme la cellule est peu importante, j'avais envoyé essentiellement des jeunes recrues sur le terrain. Or voilà, mes recrues semblent attirer bizarrement les tueurs en série. Bien sûr, leur identité est classée secret défense, mais la responsabilité m'incombe de prendre part à l'investigation.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'il y a plusieurs tueurs ? Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre là... Et puis zut ! J'ai pas mal de choses à faire à Londres donc je ne vais pas t'aider sur cette affaire. Tu peux être tranquille, je serais discrète. Ton frère et toi êtes assez bons pour boucler l'enquête. Par contre, si tu as besoin d'aide, je reste à ta disposition. Considère cela comme ton loyer pour les semaines à venir, ajouta-t-elle souriante tout en reposant son assiette vide.

- Explique-moi tes problèmes financiers d'abord. Et pour ton information, tu sens l'Oméga à plein nez. A ta place, je ferais davantage attention à ma senteur. Sentir l'Oméga est toléré mais le _puer_ est un risque à ne pas prendre, surtout au vu de ton gabarit actuel, lui asséna Mycroft, la reniflant.

Il avait repris son rôle de _Big Brother_, et comme Sherlock, Merry avait certes toujours été réceptive mais n'avait jamais appliqué ses conseils. _Une gamine trentenaire._

- Je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue à toi. Mais je ne pense pas entrer en chaleur avant quelques mois. En revanche, toi, tu devrais faire attention. Je suis peut-être une Omega physiquement, mais mon instinct d'Alpha est en alerte. Ne le nie pas ! Malgré toutes ces années, je suis toujours capable de reconnaître tes différents parfums !

En effet, il avait oublié que Merry était au courant de sa dynamique. Cela s'annonçait problématique si elle devait rencontrer Sherlock et ses amis.

- Tu as vendu ta montre, constata Mycroft pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne roule pas sur l'or. Malheureusement, voyager signifie avant tout dépenser. La raison est aussi simple que cela.

- J'ai encore des affaires à toi ici. Tu peux les récupérer si tu le souhaites. J'ai aussi la montre de Will, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles la prendre, ajouta l'aîné Holmes.

Il venait de toucher un point sensible mais désirait connaître la réaction de son amie. _Est-elle prête à avancer sans lui ?_

- Il te l'a léguée, donc garde-là. Mais j'aimerais récupérer certains de mes vêtements, même si la taille ne me convient plus.

Mycroft se leva à nouveau. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il observa une nouvelle fois son amie. Daiyu fixait l'écran de télévision, installée confortablement dans le canapé beige. Elle caressait inconsciemment sa tasse de thé, perdue dans ses pensée, toujours figée dans la même posture qu'auparavant.

Malgré sa bonne humeur et sa joie évidente devant Mycroft, son regard avait perdu la splendeur candide d'autrefois. _Ce qui est passé doit rester dans le passé... Mais pour elle, il restera à jamais son présent et son avenir. Elle vit désormais dans le souvenir_, constata amèrement Mycroft.

* * *

Je remercie encore et encore Roxanne pour m'avoir relue et commentée sur ce chapitre. Il faut dire qu'il a été un des premiers rédigés et ce, bien avant les cinq derniers.

Ce chapitre est certes court, mais vaut son pesant en révélations (avis personnel).

Le choix des deux noms est délibéré: Merry est un surnom qui correspond mieux à sa personnalité que son nom réel (quoique...). De plus, ayant grandie en Occident, beaucoup de personnes ont du mal à prononcer correctement son nom: Da-ï Yu. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare que les asiatiques empruntent des noms européens pour la vie professionnelle...

Le premier sens de Merry n'est autre que la joie, comme les anglophones pourront le voir. Cependant ce prénom mixte qui existe réellement, porte non seulement la signification de "énergique", "vivace", et "protecteur de la mer", mais également "rebelle" et "âpre". Ce surnom convient donc plutôt bien à ce personnage fort énigmatique en début de cette partie!

Daiyu est un prénom d'origine chinoise. Yu se traduit par jade et Dai est un qualificatif visant à décrire ce qui est noir-clair. Dai Yu = Jade Noir. Outre la correspondance avec le physique du personnage (yeux noirs, cheveux noirs, métisse italo-chinoise), ce prénom est également très connu dans la littérature chinoise classique. Un des personnages principaux féminins du roman "Le Rêve dans le pavillon rouge" se nomme Lin Dai Yu. Atypique à une époque où le rôle de la femme se résumait à être une bonne épouse, cette jeune femme prit le parti de s'éduquer et même de rêver avant de vivre un amour passionné avec son cousin: scandale dans la société fermée chinoise! Malgré tout, elle est frêle de santé et même très jalouse, ce qui contrebalance son côte Mulan :).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et je répondrais à vos reviews au plus vite! Je suis désolée d'être si prise par le temps ces derniers-jours, j'ai juste pris le temps de mettre ce dernier chapitre en ligne! J'espère qu'il vous fera patienter à la fois mes réponses à vos commentaires et la suite qui devrait bien arriver (j'ai de la marge encore et le chapitre 13 est déjà envoyé!)


	12. Chapitre 11bis

**Chapitre 11bis**

_**Jour 12**_

Mycroft lui avait laissé sa carte de crédit avec pour toute directive de ne ni dépasser un certain plafond, ni prendre de crédit à la consommation. Il lui avait cependant accordé une liberté absolue pour le choix d'une nouvelle montre qui, elle, pourrait atteindre des sommets en termes de valeur.

Son meilleur ami lui avait promis de venir personnellement la lui acheter. Compromis nécessaire selon son hôte puisqu'il connaissait ses goûts très _précis_ en matière horlogère : automatique ou mécanique, mais surtout pas de quartz ! Cependant, elle connaissait ses limites et jamais ne lui imposerait un prix exorbitant. On pouvait trouver d'excellentes montres pour moins de cinq mille euros, et rares étaient les personnes pouvant se les offrir.

Il lui faisait toutefois confiance pour le remboursement des autres dépenses ; ce qu'elle tenait absolument à honorer même si cela lui prendrait sûrement des années. Mais la montre était un cadeau et il y tenait réellement. _A-t-il pitié de ma Casio ?_ Elle l'aimait pourtant !

Sa G-Shock l'avait accompagnée dans presque tous ses déplacements : solide, multifonction, pas du tout _pédante_. La mythique montre des conditions extrêmes lui avait sauvé la mise à maintes reprises, ce que sa Reverso n'avait jamais pu faire à part lui offrir une coquette somme en échange de sa vente. _Seulement... comme elle aimait les belles montres !_

*xXx*

Il lui fallait d'abord aller chez le coiffeur. Couper ses cheveux elle-même avait presque causé la mort lente de sa crinière. Elle choisit cependant un coiffeur bon marché : inutile de dépasser les trente livres. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle ressortit avec une coupe carrée toujours aussi broussailleuse, mais avec dignité.

Ensuite, les basiques : autant pour brouiller les pistes sur sa dynamique qu'elle ne cachait paradoxalement jamais, que parce qu'ils ne se démodaient jamais. Pour ainsi dire, les Bêtas se reconnaissaient dans les vêtements à coupes classiques ni très modes, ni très _ringards _; tout était discrétion et _ordinaire_.

Les Omégas possédaient des goûts décrits comme très naturels rappelant leur rôle de géniteurs : confort, praticité et romantisme. Enfin, les Alphas étaient souvent flamboyants, excentriques, voire complètement à l'ouest. Caractéristique portée à son comble chez les A Alphas. Bref, tout sur eux criait _confiance, confiance, confiance _!

Son choix se porta logiquement vers Uniqlo, où elle dénicha deux chemises blanches, une autre bleu ciel et un jean slip noir. Elle fonça une heure plus tard chez H&M où elle se fit une réserve de sous-vêtements les plus confortables et pratiques du rayon.

Elle fila ensuite chez Zara pour faire le plein de blouses et pantalons aux coupes classiques pour d'éventuels entretiens d'embauches. American Apparel proposait le plus large choix de _hoodies_ au monde ; elle n'hésita pas et prit trois exemplaires du même modèle en gris clair, bleu nuit et rouge vif. Aldo, célèbre chaîne de magasins de chaussures, était connue pour ses modèles jeunes et citadins : sandalettes et baskets plates donc.

Les robes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais habiter chez Mycroft Holmes requérait son lot de toilettes _poshs_. Elle alla donc chez Roger Vivier pour une paire de chaussures de soirée noirs à talons dix centimètres et Church's pour une paire de Brogues typiquement anglaise. A Harrods, elle s'acheta un trench Burberry classique longueur mi-cuisse, une robe bleue royale Roland Mouret, une rouge de Giambattista Valli et enfin une dernière petite robe noire de Donna Karan. _Oh et puis zut, cette paire de Camilla Skovgaard est vraiment trop belle !_

Ses boutiques fétiches lui faisaient les yeux doux et trente mois sans porter des pièces uniques l'avaient rendue misérable. Chez sa nouvelle préférée, COS, tout était beauté, simplicité et praticité : top architectural, veste basique mais structurée et -encore- une veste métallique sans couture.

A la boutique londonienne de la marque française The Kooples, les coupes masculines complimentaient à merveille sa nouvelle silhouette : cette veste bleue pastel était vraiment pratique ! Et quelques pièces _collector_ parce qu'il lui restait un peu de budget : une robe noire Rick Owens, un leggings noir empiècement cuir Surface To Air, une blouse rouge Marc by Marc Jacobs, une blouse noire Comme des Garçons... Quel sac à main au final ? Elle opta pour un sac bandoulière rouge vif 3.1 Phillip Lim.

Enfin, des vêtements d'intérieurs. Malgré une vie à voyager au travers le monde, elle était une réelle pantouflarde et aimait plus que tout ce qui était douillet. Pour cela, GAP était devenu un réel ami, et elle se fit une réserve digne de celle de Mycroft sauf que ses costumes sur mesure étaient devenus des pyjamas tout coton et ses chaussures cirées de magnifiques pantoufles !

La lingerie n'était pas en reste... Chaque Oméga se devait d'avoir au moins un set de lingerie digne de ce nom et même si sa dynamique était rare voire inconnue du grand public, Merry était une Oméga. Du moins, en partie. S'il fallait avoir un ensemble, autant faire dans le _"oh la la" !_ Aussitôt entrée chez Agent Provocateur, aussitôt acheté : classique mais _très très très_ efficace. Assez pour rendre même le plus frileux des Bêtas fou de désir. _Pas vraiment pour me trouver un mari, mais davantage pour ma mission !_

*xXx*

Vers dix-sept heures, Merry retrouva le politicien dans un café proche de Harrods. Il la salua en lui tendant un petit sac.

- Qu'est-ce c'est?

- Ouvre et tu verras. Je pense que cela t'irait à merveille, répondit son ami.

Il regarda ses achats et leva un sourcil.

- Tu me montreras tes achats, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il.

- Bien sûr et j'ai été sage ! rétorqua Merry, fière de ses emplettes et de sa gestion budgétaire plutôt réussie la connaissant.

Daiyu ouvrit le petit sac et fut surprise de voir du maquillage à l'intérieur. Elle qui ne se maquillait jamais ! _Suis-je devenue si laide ces dix dernières années ?_

Mycroft lui sourit d'un regard compatissant et lui avoua :

- J'ai toujours trouvé ta mère resplendissante dans ces tons-ci. Je pense qu'ils t'iront à merveille. Tu n'as plus vingt ans et les marques que tu as achetées attestent de tes progrès en matière de goût. Néanmoins, ton style est globalement resté le même.

- Hm... Je conçois que ce rouge à lèvre est magnifique, de même que ce vernis à ongles et le mascara. Mais penses-tu vraiment que je vais dépenser de l'énergie inutile à me maquiller ?

Le rouge était véritablement incroyable. Un rouge vif comme on pouvait le voir sur ces stars des années quarante et elle savait que sa chevelure noire ne ferais qu'accentuer le côté dramatique de son visage en forme de cœur. Elle fit la moue, mais appliqua néanmoins la teinte carmin sur sa bouche boudeuse. Le regard de Mycroft s'alluma devant le résultat.

- Tu es magnifique. Maintenant, mets tes escarpins Louboutin rouges et suis-moi.

Merry ne s'étonna même pas de la dernière remarque du politicien. Ce dernier avait toujours su déduire sa vie rien qu'en l'observant. Inutile de faire la cachotière par conséquent. Haussant les épaules, elle enfila ses escarpins et rejoignit son ami. Un chauffeur les attendait, et elle s'empressa de tout mettre dans le coffre avant que l'aîné Holmes ne fasse signe à la voiture noire de s'en aller.

- Je préfère tout faire à pied, dit Mycroft devant l'expression étonnée de la jeune métisse.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de mettre un rouge à lèvre et des escarpins rouge vif ? Pour me balader dans la rue en ayant l'air d'une oie ?

- Parce qu'aussi jolie telle que tu es, dans ton uniforme jean-t-shirt, il suffit de quelques ajustements pour te rendre désirable. Mon objectif est de te faire comprendre qu'on agit différemment selon sa tenue, remarqua Mycroft tout en la scrutant.

- Et bien sûr, tu es un pro en la matière. Soit, je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes quelque chose en échange de ta carte bleue. Je te suis, mais je serais lente. Avec des talons pareils...

- Tu seras parfaite. Tu as toujours eu une démarche incroyable. Normal pour la fille d'un mannequin, la coupa Mycroft levant un doigt.

Daiyu leva les yeux aux cieux et s'en alla rattraper Mycroft qui s'était éloigné d'elle à grandes enjambées. Parvenant à son niveau, elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui pointait quelque chose du doigt. Quelques piétons s'étaient retournés sur son passage et elle reçut même un sourire de la part d'un Bêta.

- Regarde ces personnes. Jamais elles ne t'auraient remarquée en Converse.

Il est vrai que même les vendeuses les plus humbles ne l'avaient pas conseillée dans ses achats. Or, en rentrant dans la bijouterie, celles-ci s'empressèrent de la servir.

- Tu as vu juste, A. Lange & Söhne bien sûr !

- Je connais tes goûts Merry alors j'ai déjà fait une présélection pour toi. Breitling, Rolex, Longines, Tag Heuer, Oméga et ces autres marques connues ne constituent pas ta tasse de thé. Par contre, Jaeger LeCoultre, IWC, Girard-Perregaux, Vacheron Constantin, Jacquet Droz et quelques autres petites marques suisses et du coin sont des valeurs sûres à tes yeux.

- Effectivement Mycroft. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette marque là. Y a-t-il un modèle particulier ?

_Groupe Richemont comme par hasard. Toutes les marques horlogères sont en train d'être mangées par ces conglomérats dont LVMH, Richemont ! _accusa-t-elle en silence.

- Etant très pratique et voyageant quotidiennement, une Time Zone serait parfaite pour toi. Tu as une sainte horreur des montres féminines et tout ce qui est très voyant. La Lange 1 Time Zone sera parfaite malgré son diamètre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un vendeur expérimenté les guida au fond de la boutique horlogère et leur présenta le modèle proposé par Mycroft. Le prix était bien sûr dissimulé, mais Merry connaissait trop bien son ami pour lui en parler. Après tout, elle lui avait rendu quantité de services et il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans elle.

La Lange 1 Time Zone était magnifique. Bracelet crocodile noir, cadran en or blanc, elle était classique et puissamment élégante. Le second cadran d'heure locale ajoutait une touche d'originalité souhaitée au cadran dont la disposition des fonctions lui rappelait un peu celle de sa Casio : beaucoup d'informations, et l'utilité première de lecture d'heure reléguée en décoration. Différents fuseaux horaires étaient représentés au travers de noms de villes et on pouvait voir le mouvement à l'arrière comme dans presque toute la Haute-Horlogerie.

- Glace en saphir polie, cadran au diamètre de 41,9mm. Parfait pour un usage quotidien.

Le vendeur continua sa description.

- Puis-je l'essayer ? demanda Merry.

Une montre d'homme devait être essayée. Le risque demeurait au niveau du bracelet et de sa jointure avec le boîtier. Si ce dernier dépassait le poignet, le bracelet risquait de s'abimer rapidement et la montre perdait de son équilibre.

- Mais bien entendu madame.

Le vendeur referma la boucle ardillon sur son poignet, que Daiyu secoua par habitude tout en sachant que le mouvement était mécanique. La montre lui allait parfaitement. Certes, le diamètre était grand, mais il n'imposait pas comme un Hublot ou pire, une Panerai. Enfin, le poids était normal au vu du diamètre et du mouvement, mais après avoir porté une Casio d'homme durant ces dernières années, le poids et la taille n'étaient plus qu'un détail.

- Si tu l'aimes, garde-là, lui proposa Mycroft assis à ses côtés.

- J'aimerais bien, mais elle est vraiment trop au-dessus de mes moyens, rétorqua Merry avec regret.

- Non, garde-là, insista Mycroft.

- Et je te devrais... ?

- C'est déjà pris en charge. Je t'avais dis que je t'en offrais une.

- Tu l'as déjà achetée ! s'indigna Merry.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours à planifier pour les autres. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'entendait pas avec son frère.

_Me voilà à nouveau dans le pétrin en habitant avec lui ! _râla-t-elle sans être réellement convaincue.

- Merci Myc.

Elle se leva et embrassa son ami, laissant une magnifique trace de rouge sur sa joue droite.

- Le dîner sera pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la boutique, la Lange 1 Time Zone au poignet, laissant un Mycroft cramoisi observer le vendeur qui avait bien du mal à garder son sang froid devant la scène.

* * *

Bon ben, voici un joli chapitre de balivernes et d'inutilité totale pour l'histoire! Mais j'aime bien raconter mes défauts, et la mode en est un. De toute manière, j'y ai grandi, étudié, et j'y bosse en ce moment. Voilà, je suis foutue! A côté, il y a toujours Sherlock bbc pour m'aider à garder les pieds sur terre.

Bref, je raconte n'importe quoi mais cela ne vous empêche pas de lire ce magnifique chapitre idiot et plein de dépenses.

Bonne lecture et appréciez mon Mycroft un peu hors sujet.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_**Jour 12**_

John se retourna encore et encore dans son lit. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. La veille, Sherlock, Greg et lui avaient loué une voiture, destination Bruges. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour ne pas laisser Sherlock au volant, parce que celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance de virer à gauche quand il se perdait dans ses pensées ; pas très recommandable en Europe continentale où la conduite se faisait à droite ! John non plus n'avait pas été d'humeur à la conduite.

L'incident du parc à Lille lui trottait encore dans l'esprit et il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire de ses sentiments. Par contre, son corps savait très bien ce qu'il voulait... _qui il voulait_. Sherlock Holmes, un A Alpha capable de se nouer à lui, de l'imprégner de sa puissante semence et de lui procurer le plus sensuel des plaisirs.

Malheureusement pour son corps, John avait l'esprit bien trop rationnel pour se perdre dans les sens. Il avait réussi à garder sa pudeur intacte à l'armée, puis en vivant avec un A Alpha. Et ce n'était pas Sherlock qui lui dirait le contraire.

Les sentiments comptaient peu lorsque deux êtres aussi opposés qu'eux se retrouvaient seuls. Nombreux étaient les cas de mariage ou de cérémonie de liens dus à une rencontre fortuite entre un Oméga en chaleur et un Alpha de passage. Le viol était également très difficile à diagnostiquer car un Oméga en chaleur perdait tout bon sens lorsque ses hormones le prenaient. Malgré toute la bonne volonté des gouvernements les plus civilisés pour faire la part entre viol et consentement, certains aspects restaient néanmoins dans l'ombre.

De ce fait, John ne savait pas si son comportement envers Sherlock était dû à ses hormones ou à des sentiments jusque là enfouis. _Heureusement que je le connais, lui_.

Il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. _Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et colocataire._..

Enfin, même si son meilleur ami était résolument attiré par ses hormones, John savait très bien qu'aucun avenir n'était possible entre eux. S'ils devaient coucher ensemble, cela aurait certainement pour conséquence la destruction de leur amitié. Et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais.

_Et si je l'aimais réellement ?_

Il se retourna encore une fois.

_Et si tous ces raisonnements n'étaient que des excuses ?_

Il enfouit sa tête dans le duvet.

_Et si j'avais toujours ignoré ces détails si proches, si évidents, dans l'unique but de me prouver que je suis plus fort que les autres Omégas ?_

Il se roula en boule, et serra les points contre sa poitrine.

_Et si j'écoutais mon cœur pour une fois ?_

Dans l'intimité de la nuit, il libéra sa nature. John laissa échapper un sanglot.

*xXx*

Vers neuf heures, les trois amis rejoignirent la police belge pour un état des lieux. Les deux nouvelles victimes avaient été découvertes la veille, non loin de la grande place de la ville. Celle-ci était particulièrement fréquentée par les touristes, ce qui appuyait la thèse du choix de la localisation de Sherlock.

Ce dernier se demandait comment les tueurs s'étaient organisés pour leurs deux dernières trouvailles : deux victimes à Lille, en France, et désormais deux nouvelles en Belgique, dans la zone flamande. _A croire que les tueurs cherchent à créer une panique générale en Europe du Nord !_

Cette hypothèse ne pouvant pas non plus être ignorée, Sherlock prit soin de l'entreposer dans un coin de son palais intellectuel en attendant d'autres preuves avant d'exposer cette déduction.

Reprenant son observation, il regarda autour de lui. Comme toutes les places bâties au Moyen-âge, la Grote Markt constituait le cœur de la ville, dans laquelle différentes petites ruelles se déversaient. Chacune des ruelles était facilement repérable.

L'une d'elle abritait de nombreuses échoppes dédiées à la dentelle. Une autre pouvait être qualifiée de centre commercial où nombres d'enseignes et de marques internationales s'étaient installées. Enfin, quelques-unes menaient vers les canaux.

C'était dans ces lieux que le qualificatif « Venise du Nord » prenait tout son sens. Et c'était là que Sherlock allait commencer son enquête.

Car sur une des victimes massacrées à coup de machettes, cette fois-ci, le meurtrier avait laissé une carte magnétique de chambre d'hôtel. Etait-ce celle de la victime ? Peu probable. La jeune femme devait être étudiante, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait les moyens de se payer une chambre d'hôtel au Kempinski Hotel Dukes' Palace, anciennement la demeure des Ducs de Bourgogne.

A moins qu'elle ne fut une prostituée ce qui était fort probable au vu des victimes précédentes. Mais contrairement à son _partenaire_ mâle, elle ne présentait aucun signe d'activités sexuelles récentes.

_Cette victime bien trop jeune était encore vierge !_ se désola-t-il.

Aucune chance qu'une prostituée le soit. Hélas, cette troisième observation s'avéra fort intéressante car jusqu'alors, le viol des victimes constituait un des facteurs clés du procédé des tueurs.

Une C Bêta dans la vingtaine, n'ayant pas été touchée, mise en scène cette fois-ci dos à dos avec la seconde victime et présentée dans un décor macabre au cœur de la ville médiévale flamande par excellence ; tout chez la malheureuse criait _aidez-moi, souvenez-vous de moi, retrouvez-les !_

Sherlock se promit alors de tout faire pour mettre cette affaire à nue. Compatissant, il l'était et le revendiquait au fond de lui.

_Je ne suis pas comme mon frère : froid et manipulateur !_

Reprenant ses esprits, il osa enfin observer John de loin. L'Oméga, qui avait délaissé son pull fétiche au profit d'une simple chemise, discutait avec Lestrade qui servait de traducteur -certes maladroit mais néanmoins capable- à la police locale. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se retrouver dans une équipe comprenant des francophones. Bien sûr, cela apportait son lot de problèmes en communication, mais était largement préférable à une équipe entièrement formée par des flamands.

Le détective consultant fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre. Il leur exposa sa thèse sur l'hôtel, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'y rendre au plus vite.

*xXx*

- Voici la chambre qui s'ouvre avec cette carte magnétique, dit la réceptionniste du Kempinski Hotel Dukes' Palace, ouvrant la porte sur une magnifique suite présidentielle.

Sherlock entra le premier, suivit de près par Lestrade, John, puis l'équipe de police criminelle locale.

La chambre était immaculée. Aucun vêtement ne traînait, pas de signes d'utilisation des lits, la salle de bain était intacte. Cela dérangea profondément l'A Alpha.

Observant de plus près, le détective remarqua un détail. Un détail qui le prit de court.

_Impossible._

Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il l'avait vu se tuer sous ses yeux. Il s'en souvenait encore comme datant de la veille.

_Non. C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas vrai._

Mais la preuve était là. Il sentit John tout comme Lestrade se rapprocher de lui.

- Sherlock, murmura ce dernier.

Sherlock sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule droite. Il se retourna et vit Lestrade.

- Je pourrais reconnaître cette écriture parmi des milliers. Aucun doute là-dessus. La papeterie est récente, moins d'une semaine j'en conçois. Enfin, les allusions sont claires. Pas de doute possible. Aucun doute possible...

Sherlock déballa ces déductions tout en fixant ses deux amis silencieux.

- Sherlock, si tout cela est bien réel, je pense que nous devrions agir au plus vite et prévenir les autorités britanniques, Interpol et... ton frère, recommanda John tentant de rester aussi calme que possible.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis la veille. Il chassa cette pensée puis observa à nouveau le message laissé dans la chambre. Moriarty était bien vivant et il tenait à leur rappeler son existence:

« _Cher Sherlock Holmes,_

_Lorsque tu auras trouvé ce message, les nombreuses et malheureuses victimes si joliment présentées à toi te seront déjà bien familières. Prend donc ce message comme mon unique revendication._

_Pourras-tu résoudre cette énigme ? Je n'en doute pas et j'attends de voir tes nouveaux exploits._

_Bien à toi mon bel Alpha,_

_Jim Moriarty_

_PS: Que ce jeu reste entre nous. Holmes Senior a d'autres urgences bien plus importantes. »_

- Cette chambre a été louée dans l'unique but de nous mener vers ce message. Personne n'y a logé. La dernière victime virginale lui a servie d'appât afin de capter notre attention. Il est de nouveau dans la course et il compte bien prendre sa revanche sur nous.

_Sur moi, _ajouta Sherlock.

- Je veux connaître tous les individus qui ont un lien quelconque avec la victime femelle, tout comme ceux qui ont eu affaire à cette chambre ces trois dernières semaines. Je veux également une analyse profonde et minutieuse des corps des deux dernières victimes. Surtout, je veux que personne ici, absolument personne, ne dise un mot de cet épisode à qui que ce soit. Médias, familles, amis, amants, collègues, etc. Personne d'autre que ceux présents ici ne doit être au courant de cet incident. Compris ?

Sherlock entendit le Detective Inspector Lestrade aboyer ces directives sur un ton formel.

Il devait s'en douter. Cette affaire était bien trop sordide pour ne concerner qu'un groupe d'individus perdus et psychopathes. La présence d'un cerveau était plus qu'évidente au vu des moyens déployés et de la complexité de chaque date, lieu, mise en scène et détail dévoilé.

_Tous les indices et preuves découverts à ce jour avaient été placés délibérément pour nous amener ici. La question est désormais de savoir dans quel but et quelle sera la prochaine étape. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Jim Moriarty, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche, mais tout ne fait que commencer !_

Deux interrogations et deux pistes s'offraient désormais à lui.

Première interrogation : devaient-ils continuer l'enquête par eux-mêmes ou faire appel aux instances gouvernementales, et donc à Mycroft ?

Seconde interrogation : que cherchait son ennemi juré dans cette quête de reconnaissance, autre que de prouver son existence ? Il n'avait besoin de rien, et aimait à agir dans l'ombre. Pourtant, cette dernière affaire avait tout d'une quête de célébrité, -avec recherche d'une chose dans les boyaux des victimes-.

Il n'était pas rare que les tueurs en série psychopathes et dérangés agissent dans le but d'être reconnu par la population. Sauf que Jim Moriarty était bien au-dessus de tout cela. Il possédait tout ce qu'un criminel international désirait. Alors que faire de la célébrité ? Sherlock se savait proche de son ennemi sur ce point, mais ne pouvait comprendre cette attitude.

Sherlock rejoignit ses mains sous son menton avant de refermer les yeux.

La première piste était la suivante : ils continuaient l'enquête comme s'ils n'avaient jamais découvert cet indice et se rendaient à Amsterdam. Cela aurait pour avantage de provoquer le doute chez Moriarty puisque Sherlock n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

La seconde piste serait plus classique : rentrer à Londres, et collaborer avec les différentes instances gouvernementales dans le but de pister Jim Moriarty.

_Trop classique, attendu, et puis cela impliquerait Mycroft. A moins qu'il n'ait délibérément demandé à ce que mon frère ne soit pas présent pour que je choisisse la première option par rébellion ? Il connait mes relations tendues avec Mycroft, et son post-scriptum est une provocation de sa part._

_- _On peut informer Mycroft et continuer comme si de rien n'était, lui chuchota John.

Ce dernier tentait de rester discret devant l'équipe flamande. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter davantage l'affaire.

Merveilleuse alternative que John, -oh John !-, proposait. Sherlock pivota vers ses amis et d'un geste de la main, il leur somma de le rejoindre.

*xXx*

- Nous partons vers Amsterdam, mais sous couverture cette fois-ci, leur proposa Sherlock.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message codé à son frère, l'informant du nouveau rebondissement.

Lestrade le scruta du regard, avant de hocher de la tête. Sherlock le vit repartir vers leurs homologues belges afin de les informer de leur départ imminent pour Londres. _Bonne initiative, l'inspecteur peut avoir un cerveau quand il le souhaite !_ Ce dernier avait compris la nécessité de devoir semer de fausses pistes.

Quant à John, il resta près de Sherlock sans dire aucun mot. Depuis l'incidence de la veille, Sherlock et lui ne se parlaient ni se regardaient.

_Nerveux, préfère ne rien ajouter de peur de me contrarier davantage. Comportement Oméga de soumission. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant. Me considère-t-il comme son Alpha ? Peu importe -même si je l'espère-. Cette fois-ci, je tiens à être le gagnant et ce, sans contrepartie._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Merci de bien lire le chapitre précédent avant, ces deux chapitres ont été postés en même temps! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_**Jour 12**_

Mycroft s'accrocha au bord de son bureau. Ses nausées le prenaient par surprise de plus en plus souvent sans qu'il en connaisse l'origine. Il était sous stricte médication, allait consulter au moins une fois par mois, mais rien n'expliquait ces syndromes.

S'ajoutait à cela le choc de la veille qui lui restait encore au travers de la gorge. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à recueillir, dégoulinante de pluie, la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Il aurait juré ne plus jamais la revoir... Son arrivée à Londres n'était pas anodine et il savait au fond de lui qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. _Encore quelques temps, puis elle me dira ce qu'elle a dans le cœur_, espéra-t-il.

Il s'assit à son bureau non sans peine. Une pile de papiers l'attendait sagement. Par habitude, il sortit le premier dossier de la boîte réservée aux urgences majeures et s'attela à la lecture du résumé. Après dix minutes passées à relire encore et encore la même phrase, il reposa la feuille avant de fermer les yeux. La visite impromptue de son amie le travaillait toujours ; tout particulièrement sa remarque sur sa dynamique.

Alpha-Oméga, Merry était unique en son genre. Ce qui en découlait était aussi incroyable que sa dynamique : Daiyu n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un exemple en matière de bonne conduite, et encore moins de discrétion. Il fallait cependant lui concéder les efforts exercés : elle avait finalement appris à se tenir correctement.

Il se remémora le jour où elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et attaqué lors d'une de ses sautes d'humeur. Durant ses crises, Mycroft avait été le seul autorisé à l'accoster. Les Alpha-Omégas étaient légendaires, et ceux nouvellement révélés étaient particulièrement déstabilisés.

Un Oméga tout juste révélé se caractérisait par une soumission très forte devant les Alphas. Ces derniers -plus particulièrement les A Alphas-, rayonnaient de confiance et méprisaient tous ceux qui ne constituaient pas un possible compagnon, soit un Oméga.

Par conséquent, lorsque Merry révéla sa dynamique à l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle avait cumulé aussi bien les symptômes d'un A Alpha que ceux d'un Oméga. Perdue dans ses instincts, mi-Alpha, mi-Oméga, dangereuse pour soi, prise au piège entre deux instincts primitifs opposés, elle était complètement perdue. Mal lui en prit durant ces deux mois infernaux.

Mais cette étape cruciale resserra leurs liens et ce, malgré toutes les nuits blanches et crises de nerfs traversées. Mycroft était devenu son unique source de réconfort, grâce à sa nature et à son expérience avec la révélation houleuse de Sherlock.

Se ressaisissant, le politicien jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il était onze heures passées et sa messagerie était à nouveau pleine. _Il me faut changer de modèle_, pensa-t-il tout en défilant la centaine d'appels à l'aide plus ou moins vitaux.

Un message capta cependant son attention. Sherlock lui écrivait rarement. Un code encore moins souvent ! Il s'empressa de décoder le texte et son corps se raidit.

_Moriarty est vivant !_

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Sherlock avait vu mourir le génie du crime de ses propres yeux, et il était lui-même allé vérifier la plausibilité de cette mort. Cette révélation apportait son lot de changement, le premier étant la nécessité de mettre impérativement Moriarty sur une fausse piste.

Mycroft appela aussitôt Anthea, qui comprit tout de suite l'ampleur du problème.

- Myc, dis moi ce qui se trame dans cette histoire. S'il te plait, l'implora-t-elle en appuyant sa requête d'un regard désespéré.

La B Alpha avait adopté le ton familier qu'ils se réservaient lorsque le personnel prenait le pas sur le professionnel. Généralement, les éléments déclencheurs étaient les crises successives de Sherlock puis de John. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'affaire en cours et les possibles répercussions qui pourraient s'ensuivre.

Mycroft soupira longuement. Il lui tendit son téléphone portable avant de lui exposer un plan d'urgence :

- Il faut déployer tous les moyens nécessaires pour cacher les moindres faits et gestes de Sherlock, John et DI Lestrade. La possibilité d'une fuite serait catastrophique. J'aurais besoin de toute ton attention sur cette affaire. Oublie les autres négociations en cours. Je pense que le premier ministre suisse peut patienter, de même que le baron de la mafia russe. Trouve-moi deux autres assistantes compétentes, et emploie-les sur ces deux missions. Quant à moi, je continuerai à faire comme si de rien n'était. Moriarty avait demandé à ce que je ne sois pas informé de leur jeu.

- Sherlock t'a informé de la nouvelle en utilisant le code que tu as créé avec Will. Ce code est un des secrets les mieux gardés entre nous, constata Anthea tout en déchiffrant le message, reprenant son rôle d'assistante.

_Une B Alpha ne devrait jamais implorer quelqu'un comme moi. M'accepter comme supérieur et mentor constitue pour sa fierté un sacrifice en soi._

- Ce qui explique l'urgence de la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans la tête de Moriarty, mais cela ne sent pas bon. Pour couronner le tout, Daiyu a débarqué chez moi hier, ajouta Mycroft, porté par le flot des révélations.

Il avait rarement des secrets pour Anthea. L'existence de Merry dans sa vie lui était aussi familière, voir même davantage, sur un point de vue sentimental.

- Merry est à Londres ? Anthea écarquilla les yeux sous la nouvelle.

- Oui, amaigrie mais toujours aussi excentrique. Dieu merci.

- Excellente nouvelle donc ! Il faudrait que j'aille la voir...

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je connais tes sentiments à son égard malgré tous les efforts que tu déploies pour les cacher. Elle ne semble toujours pas avoir oublié Will. Penses-tu lui apporter ce qu'elle désire ? l'interrompit Mycroft en la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Il scruta son amie désormais assistante, et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre la vieille flamme ravivée dans son regard. A trente-cinq ans, Anthea demeurerait toujours bien naïve en comparaison de l'aîné Holmes et de Daiyu.

- Je ne pourrais pas éternellement me cacher. Nous nous connaissons depuis bien trop longtemps. De plus, elle est parfaitement au courant de ma position actuelle dans le gouvernement à tes côtés.

- Soit. J'ai aussi pensé à lui offrir un cadeau. Une montre, bien sûr, mais peut-être autre chose ? ajouta Mycroft à la place pour détourner une conversation qui pourrait s'éterniser.

- J'ai mon idée là-dessus, répondit Anthea tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle pivota sur ses talons et quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé.

_*_xXx*

Vers treize heures, Mycroft se rendit à St Bart pour continuer sa propre enquête. Moriarty avait demandé à ce que Sherlock ne l'embarque pas dans leur lutte intellectuelle. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'aîné Holmes ne devait pas continuer ses déductions sur les victimes britanniques. Au contraire, il lui fallait garder une routine intacte afin de brouiller les pistes.

Cela dit, c'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'il allait lui-même observer des cadavres; idée qui ne lui ravissait vraiment pas. Pour autant, il se décida quand même à quitter sa voiture pour se diriger vers la morgue.

Molly Hooper lui fit un accueil timide. La jeune B Bêta n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et Mycroft n'eut aucun mal à déduire que l'affaire en était la cause principale. La légiste l'emmena vers la salle d'autopsie où les corps étaient toujours entreposés.

Pour les besoins de l'enquête, les familles n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de récupérer ce qui restait des victimes. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver, et le diplomate félicita intérieurement DI Lestrade d'avoir retardé les formalités administratives. Ce dernier était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire. _Puisque Sherlock l'a choisit parmi tant d'autres._

Les huit corps présentés à lui ne ressemblaient vraiment plus à rien. Malgré l'horreur de la scène, Mycroft cacha sa répugnance et entreprit, non sans bravoure, de les observer de près.

La première victime présentait des traces de contusion aux membres inférieurs. Traînée dans la rue, la jeune femme avait perdu une chaussure d'après le rapport de police. Tout en lisant la fiche sur le contenu de son sac à main, Mycroft déduisit qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille, sans doute en raison de son choix de carrière.

Comme tous les C Bêtas, elle pouvait facilement passer pour une Oméga. Leurs physionomie et traits de caractères étant naturellement proches, il n'était pas difficile pour eux d'incarner la dynamique la plus convoitée. Les C Bêtas possédaient également le grand avantage de ne pas être sujets aux périodes d'indispositions et les C Bêtas mâles n'étaient pas fertiles.

La seconde victime... Mycroft ne put contenir une grimace. Le jeune homme avait été recruté par Anthea, et cette mission devait lui permettre d'avoir un avant-goût du métier d'agent très spécial. Doué, Oxford, excellent diplomate et très séduisant, il avait tout pour réussir et Mycroft l'avait remarqué dès le début comme étant l'un des membres les plus prometteurs de sa génération. _Viols, défiguration, dislocation des membres inférieurs et éventration du corps. Manquent le foie et les reins, et les intestins ont été éparpillés. Traces de lutte visibles..._

Holmes se détourna du jeune homme pour se focaliser sur la troisième victime, une jeune femme orpheline. Comme la quatrième, elle n'avait plus de visage, celui-ci lissé par l'acide. Toutes deux avaient dû être très belles. Cette attaque chimique avait détruit leur outil de travail, certes, mais surtout leur unique richesse.

Dans un monde économiquement en difficulté, des centaines de jeunes femmes comme celles-ci couraient les rues, et rares étaient celles qui se frayaient une place dans la société tout en vivant de leurs charmes. Anthea constituait une exception : bien que belle, jeune et intelligente, c'était sans conteste son caractère bien marqué de B Alpha qui lui avait permis de se hisser à son poste actuel. Les études jouaient certes beaucoup, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Aujourd'hui, il fallait être unique.

La cinquième victime était un jeune homme orphelin, vieilli prématurément par l'usage de la drogue et d'autres substances douteuses. Mycroft retint une vague de chagrin à la vue du corps inerte. Si Sherlock n'avait pas eu la chance d'être né dans une famille comme la leur, il aurait certainement terminé sa vie comme cet individu : méconnu de tous, mort dans l'oubli.

Le corps présentait les mêmes traits que les autres à une différence près : les blessures avaient été infligées par un gaucher. Il y avait donc au moins deux tueurs.

Le corps de la jeune femme à gauche lui était familier. Il avait lui-même formé Jane McGowan. Première de sa promotion à Cambridge, il était allé la recruter à la sortie de l'université, son diplôme juste en poche. Elle avait voulu faire quelque chose pour la nation, lui avait-elle répondu lors de l'entretien.

Redoutable génie des mathématiques, cette jeune femme se présentait comme une candidate très sérieuse au poste actuellement occupé par Anthea. Il lui manquait juste la touche de folie nécessaire pour braver les plus grands dirigeants. En effet, contrairement aux dires, leur métier impliquait bien entendu des compétences hors du commun en termes de diplomatie, mais c'était la personnalité qui distinguait les meilleurs des bons.

Jane en manquait visiblement, mais rien n'était perdu et cette mission avait eu pour vocation de lui faire découvrir les bas-fonds de Londres. Pour une intellectuelle issue de la bourgeoisie, le choc émotionnel avait été rude. _Trop rude au vu de sa fin. _Son bourreau était également gaucher.

La septième victime, un prostitué, ne payait pas de mine. Balafres, membres également disloqués. Rien n'était vraiment exploitable à par une griffure sur le cou. _Un bel homme,_ se murmura Mycroft. Encore une vie gâchée le jeune aurait pu facilement trouver un travail dans les médias. Sauf que l'éducation jouait beaucoup trop en cette période difficile.

La dernière victime, Mycroft la connaissait bien. Edward avait insisté pour entrer dans l'académie. A peine plus âgé que Jane, il était issu d'une université de seconde zone qui formait pourtant pas mal de cadres et futurs dirigeants de PME.

C'était sa personnalité qui avait retenu l'attention d'Anthea. Quant à Mycroft, il avait tout de suite apprécié sa vivacité d'esprit. Les études n'étaient pas son fort, mais il n'avait pas son pareil sur le terrain. Un Sherlock en herbe, s'amusait-il à l'appeler.

Edward était de loin son préféré, et Mycroft voyait en lui un possible candidat à la tête d'un grand parti politique ou du MET. D'après le rapport, le corps d'Edward était celui qui avait le plus d'indices. _Toujours le plus malin, _regretta Mycroft. Ce dernier inspecta le corps minutieusement. Il savait que Sherlock hésitait sur le sexe du bourreau. Une femme ? Un homme ? Certainement une femme selon les preuves.

Mycroft sourit tristement à la vue du dernier indice laissé par son protégé. Le jeune homme avait lui-même entaillé sa cuisse droite. L'indice était clair : retrouvez-le meurtrier, c'est une femme B Alpha.

Ce geste faisait appel à une conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans son bureau peu avant son déploiement dans la jungle londonienne. Edward avait annoncé qu'il était prêt à se mutiler pour pouvoir sortir avec Anthea, une des raisons étant qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes B Alpha. Bien entendu, cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie et l'avait éconduit de sa manière habituelle : une prise de karaté.

_Une B Alpha, un homme gaucher et un autre droitier. Voilà ce qui réduit le champ des possibilités !_

Mycroft Holmes espérait que Sherlock arriverait aux mêmes déductions que lui, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait se risquer à lui envoyer un autre code sans invoquer la curiosité de leur ennemi commun.

* * *

Deux chapitres en même temps et un retard qui se rattrape bien trop vite!

J'espère que vous apprécierez la longueur de ces chapitres assez denses et très remplis en péripéties et comprendrez mon besoin de délirer dans le chapitre 11bis!

En tout cas je remercie tour particulièrement Roxanne33 qui, malgré sa semaine débordée, a su prendre le temps de me relire et corriger les erreurs vues.

Je suis toujours aussi friande de vos commentaires et avis, donc n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre!

Enfin, certains m'ont demandé de leur conseiller des lectures sur l'Omegaverse Sherlock BBC. La plupart sont en anglais et je vous conseille de commencer par regarder toutes les merveilles présentes sur AO3!

Encore un grand merci à tous!

PS: je rédige cette fic en anglais parallèlement mais l'histoire ne suivra pas le même rythme (indices, psychologie des personnages et détails différents). De ce fait, je recherche quelqu'un susceptible de vouloir me relire (Bêta donc). Si quelqu'un est intéressé, je suis preneuse!


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

_**Jour 12: après-midi**_

Gregory Lestrade referma son ordinateur portable et ouvrit grand les rideaux. La lumière filtra immédiatement dans la chambre d'hôtel, ravivant les couleurs chaudes de l'intérieur.

Greg se frotta les yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y prit une douche rapide, savourant le jet d'eau chaude tout en se savonnant de senteurs Bêta. Le choix d'un gel douche pour Bêta était judicieux. S'il avait pris un gel pour B Alpha, l'odeur n'aurait pas suffit à cacher sa dynamique, mais les gels pour Bêta lui assuraient de sentir comme un Alpha normal, pas l'A Alpha qu'il était.

Sortant de la douche, il n'oublia pas de se parfumer d'hormones Bêta. _Encore une précaution embêtante mais nécessaire. _Son rituel lui prenait généralement une vingtaine de minutes et il avait pour habitude de le renouveler dès que l'occasion se présentait. La moyenne était à deux douches par jours, mais il pouvait aller jusqu'à cinq fois lorsque le temps était particulièrement humide. Ses dépenses en produits d'hygiènes atteignaient des sommets, et ses proches le considéraient comme un maniaque, mais c'était nécessaire.

Le coup de théâtre de ce matin encombrait encore son esprit, au point qu'il oublia son divorce et les exigences farfelues de sa future ex-femme.

_Ou plutôt ex-femme,_ pensa-t-il découvrant l'enveloppe brune posée sur la table de nuit.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette enveloppe, ni quand on la lui avait déposée, et encore moins comment elle avait pu atterrir là, mais l'écriture ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. C'était l'écriture de son avocat spécialisé en divorces et ruptures de liens.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été liés : la probabilité de lien entre une Bêta et un Alpha était de toute manière presque nulle. Ce détail avait facilité grandement la séparation puisque les sentiments primitifs étaient inexistants. Pas de crises de nerfs, pas de sentiments de perte, pas de déchirement de l'âme. Seul le goût amer d'avoir gâché dix ans de sa vie.

L'A Alpha soupira et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lut les premières lignes et jeta le tas de feuille sur son lit jamais défait -il ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours, passant les nuits à étudier encore et encore les dossiers avec Sherlock et John-. De rage, il renversa la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de ratés, et le retour de Moriarty ne faisait qu'empirer son sentiment d'inutilité. Même John ne se préoccupait plus de lui, trop occupé à séduire Sherlock ! Il était devenu transparent aux yeux de son entourage.

_Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur son sort._

Il avait encore un boulot, des amis, et la population européenne comptait sur son équipe pour régler cette maudite affaire ! Même Dimmock et Sally faisaient des efforts et avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre. Tous les matins, ils lui envoyaient un rapport précis de leurs avancées à Londres. Si ses collègues le sollicitaient autant, c'était qu'il devait bien servir à quelque chose !

Greg se leva de nouveau du lit et commença à ramasser les feuilles de sa rupture de contrat. Il fut surpris de découvrir trois nouveaux passeports et un mot qui les accompagnaient.

_« Vous trouverez ces papiers utiles pour la suite de l'enquête._

_MH »_

Mycroft Holmes leur avait donc délivré de nouveaux papiers dans l'optique de cacher leur identité ! Les passeports étaient anglais, mais les informations contenues différaient de la réalité.

_Damien Flinch, quarante-cinq ans, né à Warwick, B Alpha, _lut-il en regardant sa photo. Sa dynamique réelle était même inconnue aux yeux du politicien !

_Axel Moor, trente-quatre ans, né à Londres, A Alpha. _Voilà pour Sherlock.

_John Lemming, trente-sept ans, né à Edimbourg, B Oméga._

Seul John avait gardé son prénom, car ce dernier était assez commun pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Greg rit intérieurement. En quelques jours, ils avaient déjà changé deux fois de noms. Il espérait seulement que cette fois-ci serait la dernière, ou ils risqueraient sérieusement de commettre un terrible lapsus. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se reprendre au pire moment, mais si leurs identités continuaient à changer tous les deux-trois jours, le risque deviendrait bien trop important.

_Quelle idée que de dissimuler ces passeports dans les papiers officiels du divorce !_

Son divorce, l'affaire, son divorce, l'affaire... Les derniers jours avaient été une succession de pensées parasites sur l'une ou l'autre de ses deux uniques préoccupations.

Pour l'affaire, la présence de son équipe et du tandem Sherlock-John l'aidait à vaincre ses inquiétudes. Et pour son divorce ? Il était seul. Bien entendu, l'aimable docteur Watson lui avait proposé maintes fois d'en parler, mais il préférait garder cela pour lui.

En effet, les divorces étaient extrêmement rares chez les Alphas, même dans le cas où leurs époux n'étaient que des Bêtas. De ce fait, Greg n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se croire inférieur aux autres Alphas sur ce point.

Malgré l'ignorance de sa réelle dynamique, son ex-femme savait qu'il était au moins Alpha. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait sa fierté première : avoir réussi à sécuriser et se marier avec un Alpha était considéré comme un exploit et une fierté de premier ordre pour les Bêtas. Ces derniers connaissaient les risques inhérents à la fréquentation d'un Alpha : ceux-ci pouvaient être à n'importe quel moment distraits par un Oméga en chaleur. Nombreux étaient les couples qui ne réussissaient pas à passer ce cap décisif.

Dans son cas précis, Lestrade avait été quitté et non l'inverse, contrairement à la tendance actuelle. Raison de plus pour être déprimé. Si sa femme l'avait quitté pour un Bêta alors qu'il était notoirement Alpha -il suffisait de voir son membre proéminent et ses dispositions naturelles au lit-, c'était qu'il avait vraiment, _mais vraiment_, failli à son rôle d'époux et protecteur.

Lestrade se rassit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec tristesse les couples heureux qui voguaient sur les canaux.

Il avait rencontré son ex-femme dix ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple officier spécialisé dans les affaires de vols et autres délits mineurs. Elle était venue faire une déposition pour un cambriolage. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. Elle lui avait fendu le cœur.

Une semaine plus tard, il l'appelait pour l'informer de l'avancée de l'enquête et l'invitait à dîner. Deux mois plus tard, elle atterrissait dans son lit dans un enchevêtrement de baisers et de caresses. Un an après la meilleure nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il la demandait en mariage. Elle avait pleuré, sauté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé comme jamais.

Deux ans plus tard, il rencontrait le fameux Sherlock Holmes, encore sous l'addiction de drogues et autres substances inconnues. Trois ans plus tard, il vit pour la première fois son ami Sherlock parler avec un autre homme sans perdre patience. Cet homme se présenta comme un médecin de retour d'Afghanistan sous le nom de John Watson.

Un an plus tard, il dormait pour la première fois seul, sur le canapé, détruit par la soi-disant mort du détective consultant. Deux ans plus tard, il passait presque toutes ses soirées avec John, devant la télévision ou dans un pub quelconque à ressasser leurs aventures passées.

Il y avait un an, sa femme le quittait lorsqu'il lui apprenait le retour de Sherlock, encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas entendu sa confidence. Il n'avait pas compris l'importance de cette dernière phrase.

« Greg, j'ai rencontré un autre homme. C'est un Bêta, tout comme moi. Et je l'aime. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué les signes avant-coureurs. Sherlock et même John l'avaient averti du comportement suspect de son ex-femme : chemise mal repassée, chaussures non cirées, soirées silencieusement passées à l'éviter. Tous ces détails n'avaient pas alerté l'inspecteur qu'il était. Il pensait, _il croyait_, qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. Son ego d'Alpha en prit pour son grade devant la révélation.

Un mois plus tard, elle lui présentait les papiers du divorce.

Aujourd'hui, à quinze heures, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, au milieu de l'affaire la plus morbide qu'il ait connue, il était officiellement divorcé.

*xXx*

Lestrade se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Sherlock et John. Comme lui, ce dernier s'était de nouveau douché. _Sans doute pour masquer son odeur plus qu'alléchante._

Le choc de la matinée se ressentait encore entre les trois hommes. Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi stressé, et gesticulait sur la grande place de Bruges, ignorant les regards ahuris des piétons. John restait immobile, les points serrés et semblant guetter la moindre attaque venant d'ennemis inconnus. Quant à Greg, il cherchait les trois nouveaux passeports dans ses poches. Lorsqu'il les retrouva, il les tendit à ses deux amis qui s'empressèrent de les prendre.

- Je vois que Mycroft a fait vite. Ces passeports sont aussi authentiques que des vrais, approuva Sherlock en feuilletant rapidement le livret.

- On me l'a déposé dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

- Et vous êtes officiellement divorcé, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à votre regard las, celui d'un perdant. Elle a eu la garde de la maison, ajouta Sherlock le dévisageant.

- Sherlock ! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, intervint John.

Ce dernier lança un regard compatissant à Greg.

_Génial, voilà qu'on a pitié de moi !_

_- _Mon ex-femme a gardé la maison, les meubles et la voiture, si vous voulez connaître les détails. Votre frère a été assez malin pour envoyer les passeports avec les papiers officiels du divorce signés. Inutile de vous informer qu'il est également au courant de cela, répondit Greg en soupirant.

Sherlock appuya son regard sur lui pendant encore une bonne minute, avant de se détourner et de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Lestrade n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du détective, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui et son honneur de ne pas le lui demander. Qui voudrait d'une analyse complète de sa déchéance ?

L'affaire prenait définitivement un nouveau tournant. Ils étaient dorénavant inexistants aux yeux de la police belge, et avaient changé d'hôtel, de quartier et même de tenue. Sherlock avait troqué sa chemise violette pour un t-shirt blanc col V et un pantalon en flanelle marine. Des mocassins couleur marine complétaient sa tenue. Il semblait avoir rajeuni d'au moins dix ans. John s'était également changé pour être plus en adéquation avec le temps qu'il faisait : lourd et gris. Sa chemise en lin n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon beige. Lestrade se félicita d'avoir abandonné son uniforme chemise-veste d'inspecteur respectable pour un style plus décontractée. Tous trois semblaient être de parfaits touristes venus prendre du bon temps dans la Venise du Nord.

*xXx*

Installés dans un café au bord d'un canal, Sherlock, John et Gregory profitaient des gaufres belges tout en planifiant leur voyage vers Amsterdam. Il leur fallait changer de voiture. Le B Oméga se porta volontaire pour rendre la voiture chez Hertz.

Sherlock leur suggéra de louer cette fois-ci une voiture bien plus voyante afin de se faire passer pour des cadres dynamiques allant s'amuser à Amsterdam. Malgré sa réticence à l'idée de jouer le rôle d'un cador de la finance, Greg accepta de se faire relooker le restant de la journée, tout en sachant que Sherlock continuerait à déambuler dans le dédale de son esprit.

- Malgré le message de Jim, je pense que nous devons continuer notre enquête avec les indices déjà récoltés. J'ai bien analysé les dernières preuves accumulées ces derniers jours, et je suis sûr que nous sommes en présence de trois meurtriers travaillant pour le compte de notre cher Bêta. L'un des meurtriers est gaucher, tandis que les deux autres sont droitiers. La troisième est incontestablement une femme. La robe Zara, les manies sur les cadavres, le manque d'assurance et la peur; tout indique qu'elle craint Jim et ne veut pas le décevoir. Quant à sa dynamique, je ne sais pas quoi en dire, à part que vouloir s'habiller en robe Zara pour commettre un meurtre montre qu'elle prend soin d'elle. Or, tous les Omégas et Alphas le sont. Mais une Oméga femelle n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à des hommes Bêtas. Il est donc fort probable, non, je suis complètement sûr que cette femme soit une Alpha. Pas une A Alpha, sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu de comportement de soumission envers Jim, mais cela est possible pour une B Alpha, débita Sherlock d'une traite, comme d'habitude.

Ils avaient convenu d'appeler Moriarty par son prénom pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Jim était un prénom assez répandu et sortant de la bouche d'anglais, cela ne surprenait pas.

- Une B Alpha qui se soumet à un Bêta ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible ! S'exclama Lestrade.

Il en était convaincu, la relation tendue entre Sally Donovan et le A Bêta Dimmock en était la preuve vivante. De plus, il avait vu défiler dans son bureau des centaines et des centaines de cas similaires. Les B Alphas ne se soumettaient jamais aux ordres d'un Bêta si la liberté leur était donnée. Et dans ce cas précis, la meurtrière n'était pas captive de Jim Moriarty, à la vue des preuves trouvées sur la scène de crime.

- Mon frère n'a jamais été un Alpha et son assistante personnelle est une B Alpha plus que dominante. Pour autant, elle le suit partout depuis plus de dix ans et malgré sa capacité à gérer les crises les plus saugrenues dans le monde, elle préfère rester auprès de mon frère plutôt que de gravir les échelons.

- Peut-être qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de lui, ajouta John, haussant les épaules.

- Elle, amoureuse ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Qui voudrait de Mycroft ? Il est encore plus arrogant que Moriarty ! rétorqua Sherlock, levant les bras au ciel.

Gregory demeura muet suite à cet échange. Il ne connaissait l'aîné Holmes que de nom et l'avait entrevu rarement, généralement pour venir en aide à Sherlock.

Il savait que Mycroft Holmes était, un tant soit peu, le leader du gouvernement britannique, voire du monde. Il savait également que le politicien vivait seul, n'était ni marié, ni lié et qu'il avait une obsession malsaine pour les caméras et son frère. Enfin, il savait que Mycroft aimait profondément ce dernier, malgré tout ce que Sherlock et même John pouvaient en penser. Etant lui-même l'aîné de sa famille, il comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude ressentie par le Bêta lorsque Sherlock faisait des siennes, soit tout le temps.

- Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, Lestrade releva sa tête et vit John courir à la suite de l'A Alpha. Jetant quelques billets sur leur table, Gregory les suivit rapidement. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Sherlock, mais ce dernier semblait de nouveau faire des siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux aux cieux, et se contenta donc de rattraper ses deux amis.

Ils coururent, sautèrent par dessus les haies, bousculèrent des touristes au passage, manquèrent de se faire renverser par les chevaux tirant des voitures pour touristes, traversèrent quelques ponts. Ils coururent, coururent au milieu de la ville médiévale, et rejoignirent rapidement la célèbre Rozenhoedkaai. Le spot le plus visité, photographié et par conséquent le plus bondé de la ville flamande était également dépourvu de barrières physiques.

- Sherlock, attends-nous ! cria Lestrade, accompagné de John.

Il se rendit compté après coup qu'il avait _tutoyé_ le détective ! _Trop tard, de toute manière, nous vivons inséparables depuis une bonne semaine, il est temps de sauter le cap._ Et puis, c'était bien trop ennuyeux de tutoyer John et de vouvoyer Sherlock lorsqu'il s'adressait aux deux en même temps.

Sherlock continua son périple parmi les touristes et sauta sur le quai. Là, ils remarquèrent enfin ce que l'A Alpha poursuivait. Un homme portant un pull à capuche se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule pour sauter dans un bateau de plaisance en tentant d'échapper à Sherlock. Mais ce dernier ne le perdit pas de vue, et embarqua dans un des bateaux pour touristes. John et Lestrade sautèrent également dans un bateau, cette fois-ci vide, et ils démarrèrent en trombe.

- J'espère que tu as ton permis bateau, lança Gregory.

- J'ai été dans l'armée de terre, pas la marine ! lui cria L'Oméga.

Il arriva cependant à rejoindre Sherlock.

- Rapprochez-vous encore que je puisse sauter dans votre bateau, leur cria-t-il.

- Mais tu es fou Sherlock, nous sommes beaucoup trop loin ! s'exclama Gregory.

_Je l'ai encore tutoyé, mais tant pis !_

John sembla avoir compris l'intention de l'A Alpha, puisqu'il rapprocha davantage leur bateau -avec dextérité, pour un novice en la matière-. Sherlock sauta à bord sous les cris et les flashs des touristes.

Ils ignorèrent les déclarations enflammées d'un groupe de jeunes Bêtas, et continuèrent leur course poursuite à travers les canaux de la ville. Au Groenerei, leur cible quitta subitement son bateau avant de disparaitre dans le dédale des rues médiévales. Tous trois quittèrent également leur bateau _emprunté_ pour se lancer à la recherche de l'homme à la capuche.

Sauf que John ne fut pas aussi habile que les deux A Alphas devant lui. Il était notoire que les A Alphas étaient très puissants physiquement parlants. Sauter et grimper en même temps un quai de presque un mètre de haut était chose facile pour eux. Mais pour un Oméga, même le plus combatif et sportif comme John Watson, cela était presque impossible.

Splash !

- John, comment vas-tu ? cria Sherlock qui s'arrêta enfin.

- Sherlock, au lieu de me fixer comme une victime de meurtre, aide-moi à sortir de là ! asséna John, visiblement très gêné de sa maladresse.

* * *

Sherlock et Gregory s'empressèrent de remonter un John trempé. Le détective n'hésita pas et enleva la chemise de l'Oméga d'une main experte. Ce dernier rougit devant cet acte.

_Manquait plus que ça ! _maugréa John.

Ils avaient perdu la trace de leur cible et Sherlock tout comme Greg étaient plus qu'intéressés par son torse mis à nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Il secoua sa tête, projetant une pluie de gouttes sur Sherlock qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté par son acte. _Trop occupé à m'observer_.

Il se sentit devenir cramoisi.

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner au plus vite à l'hôtel avant que John n'attrape un rhume, proposa Lestrade.

- Calme et posé. Trop même pour un A Alpha, déclara Sherlock en le fixant.

_Quoi ?_

* * *

Les trois amis se regardèrent.

Sherlock baladait son regard sur la silhouette de Gregory, impatient de voir sa réaction.

Greg avait visiblement oublié de refermer sa bouche devant la déclaration.

John s'arrêta de passer ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il faisait à Sherlock : torse nu, dégoulinant d'eau, bronzé après deux jours passés au soleil en France.

Heureusement pour lui, Sherlock était à présent trop occupé à disséquer Gregory du regard.

_Il court trop vite pour un homme de son âge : dépassant John en quelques enjambées. Il se bat, il saute, il a les mêmes conditions physiques que moi. Son sens de l'orientation est trop développé pour un Bêta et grâce à cela, John et lui ne se sont pas perdus quand ils m'ont perdu de vue. Enfin, l'incident à Lille, son bleu sur la joue, son regard enflammé, son corps qui se retient d'agir alors qu'il ne souhaite que cela, et le dernier saut qu'il a fait du bateau au quai montre qu'il est un A Alpha. Cela explique les nombreuses douches qu'il prend et pourquoi jamais il n'a senti le shampoing des derniers hôtels où nous avons logé, contrairement à moi._

- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher, Sherlock, avoua l'inspecteur avec un sourire en coin.

_Assurance : il veut me dominer._

- C'est cela à quoi _tu_ ressembles en vrai. Tu n'es pas, et n'a jamais été le bon flic bien gentil de Scotland Yard.

- Si je l'étais, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure de t'avoir supporté toutes ces années, répondit Gregory.

- Voilà qui met un point final à toutes mes interrogations sur ta dynamique et ton comportement parfois... très bizarre, Gregory Lestrade, dit l'autre A Alpha.

* * *

John ne daigna pas prononcer son avis. Il avait deux A Alphas devant lui. Deux A Alphas qui visiblement étaient en pleine négociation de rapport de force. _Quels comportements animaliers !_

* * *

__Ce Chapitre a officiellement battu tous les records en matière de longueur. Je me désole de voir à quel point j'ai du mal à rédiger des textes de longeurs équivalentes...

Bref, il a au moins l'avantage de vous tenir en haleine un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude!

Je remercie tous les reviewers, les lecteurs étrangers, ma bêta Roxanne33 à qui je commence à raconter la partie II qui se profile très rapidement.

Bien sûr, je tiens à vos commentaires même si je n'y répond pas de manière régulière.

Et pour les curieux: si je suis la seule à avoir écrit sur l'Omégaverse en français, et bien,... désolée XD. Je suis juste très ravie de voir que les francophones aiment également cet univers très singuliers. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir vers la fin de cette partie donc. L'Omégaverse est très explicite dans son contenu, même si cela ne se voit toujours pas actuellement.

Voilà que je m'égare de nouveau, sur ce, bonne lecture!


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**Jour 13**_

John Watson se réveilla en sursaut. Sa montre indiquait huit heures. Il était en retard sur le planning prévu.

La veille, après s'être changé à l'hôtel, il était allé rendre la voiture et avait jeté son dévolu sur une outrageuse BMW série 6 coupé convertible d'un noir luisant. Il avait hésité à louer une Z4 qui ne présentait que deux places. Or ils étaient trois, avec deux sacs de voyages et affublés de l'encombrante et _inutile_ valise à roulette de Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait jugé convenable d'emmener Greg faire du _shopping_ puisque, selon lui, l'inspecteur ressemblait davantage à un petit employé de bureau miteux en vacances forcées qu'à un cadre dynamique. _Dynamique_ avait donc été le maître mot et lorsqu'il retrouva les deux A Alphas, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une petite montagne de vêtements au design tapageur éparpillés dans la chambre.

Il fut cependant soulagé de remarquer l'absence d'animosité animalière. Il fallait avouer que Greg était particulièrement contrôlé pour un A Alpha. John avait d'ailleurs été drôlement étonné par la révélation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer l'inspecteur pour ce secret, mais l'Oméga en lui le comprenait.

Dans un monde désormais dominé par la normalité, les Bêtas étaient les maîtres. Si les B Alphas et B Omégas gardaient une once de fierté, c'était dû à leurs capacités hors du commun. Les rares A Alphas et A Omégas souffraient quant à eux de discrimination ouvertement blessante. Si Lestrade avouait sa dynamique réelle, cela n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'il serait dans l'obligation de quitter ses fonctions. Le Royaume-Uni n'était pas la France ou les Etats-Unis !

*xXx*

D'un pas rapide, le médecin alla rejoindre ses amis dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ces derniers l'attendaient patiemment, profitant de la quiétude de la matinée pour se remettre des émotions de la veille.

- Comment as-tu su que l'inconnu d'hier était relié à l'affaire ? questionna Gregory, qui avait désormais pris l'habitude de tutoyer le détective.

- Il dégageait une odeur familière. Je l'avais déjà senti sur les deux victimes tuées par le gaucher. Nous sommes soit en présence du meurtrier, soit d'un complice. Une supposition qui s'est avérée juste puisqu'il a fuit devant nous et était affublé d'un complice bien loti, répondit Sherlock en observant les différents clients de l'hôtel.

- Tiens, voilà John ! Bien dormi ? lança Gregory de très bonne humeur.

L'inspecteur, vêtu d'un polo magenta et d'un chino beige, détonait. John écarquilla les yeux devant la transformation de l'A Alpha. Celui-ci irradiait de confiance et semblait assumer parfaitement sa nouvelle identité. Il fallait ajouter à la métamorphose la révélation de sa dynamique qui, certainement, avait contribué à cette assurance d'A Alpha longtemps refoulée.

- Prêts pour Amsterdam, les gars ? interjeta Sherlock avec une arrogance magnifiquement feinte.

Ce dernier fixa le soldat d'un regard hypnotique. Il n'était pas en reste : chemise blanche cintrée, manches relevées, pantalon de costume très près du corps, chaussures cirées tout chez lui rappelait les jeunes loups de la finance.

Devant deux A Alphas resplendissants de confiance, l'Oméga ne savait pas trop où se placer. Sauf qu'en les observant de plus près, il se savait plutôt séduisant. Les deux Alphas ne le quittaient pas du regard et tous deux semblaient être désespérément en manque d'affection de sa part.

_Ma foi, si je suis si irrésistible..._

Il mit tout ce remue ménage sur le compte de ses hormones et de son parfum corporel. _Encore deux trois jours, une semaine au plus, et je devrais m'isoler sur une île perdue au fin fond de l'Océanie si je veux rester célibataire._

Alors John joua également la carte du _flambeur_ en allant chercher la voiture louée. Il découvrit le toit, fit rugir le moteur et démarra en trombe devant l'hôtel où Sherlock et Greg l'attendaient, bagages aux pieds. Ils s'installèrent rapidement tandis que Sherlock lui dictait l'adresse de leur destination.

- Nous pouvons soit laisser la voiture au P+R à moindres frais et rejoindre le centre ville avec les transports en commun, soit entrer avec. Inutile de vous dire que la seconde option sera plutôt ennuyante, proposa Sherlock en s'installant du côté passager.

Ils s'étaient convenus de continuer leur arrangement et de maintenir Sherlock le plus loin du volant possible. Après plusieurs contre-sens et une grand-mère effrayée à vie, ils n'osaient plus laisser Sherlock conduire sur le vieux continent. Mieux valait prévenir que réparer les dégâts.

- Les vélos sont légions aux Pays-Bas et la ville est très bien desservie en transports en commun. Inutile de s'encombrer d'une voiture même si ce bijou est magnifique, dit Greg tout en sortant une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche.

Le temps était au beau fixe aujourd'hui et ils tenaient à en profiter autant que possible.

- Les ruelles sont également très étroites et autant se fondre dans la foule, intervint John tout en programmant le GPS.

Il démarra l'engin et ce dernier s'élança sur le champ. _Joli V8,_ apprécia John. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Lestrade faisait une tête d'enterrement depuis son changement de véhicule : les BMW possédaient effectivement un moteur plus nerveux et sportif que les traditionnelles Mercedes.

*xXx*

La route vers Amsterdam durait deux heures s'ils respectaient les limitations. Dans une voiture louée, s'en tenir au code de la route était indispensable. De plus, il fallait éviter toutes confrontations avec la police sous de fausses identités.

John conduisait tranquillement sur la voie centrale et profita du paysage plat et vert qui s'étendait devant lui. Gregory s'était endormi, rattrapant le retard de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Enfin, Sherlock était perdu dans son palais cérébral et se contentait parfois de rappeler les avancées de l'enquête à John. Ce dernier soupçonna le détective d'établir un résumé des faits et l'interrogea sur ce sujet.

- Tout mène à Amsterdam jusqu'à présent, et le dernier appel reçu nous oblige à aller enquêter sur place. Je ne doute pas que Mycroft ait placé des espions dans la police locale, mais j'aimerais néanmoins aller voir tout cela par moi-même : deux nouvelles victimes découvertes ce matin à l'aube. Les crimes se font de plus en plus tôt. Je me demande bien ce que Moriarty mijote. Il doit vraiment s'ennuyer... Bref, trois meurtriers comme tu le sais et deux preuves tangibles qui nous mènent à Amsterdam. Tout d'abord, le fromage : aussi déstabilisant et comique que cette preuve peut l'être, elle est malgré tout capitale. Ensuite, nous avons le reçu de la location de vélo. Je pense qu'il nous faille visiter les différentes crèmeries et locations de vélos de la ville. Greg et moi avons déjà établi une présélection des adresses à visiter, soit cinq crèmeries et deux loueurs de vélos.

- Et le jeu ? s'enquit le médecin, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

- Moriarty va sans doute rester dans l'ombre, comme il l'a déjà annoncé. Nous devons résoudre l'affaire dans un premier temps, et avec un peu de chance il nous contactera. Hors de question que je le fasse, sinon il croira que je suis intéressé par ses fantaisies !

- Ton frère dans tout cela... Pourquoi Moriarty veut-il le tenir à l'écart ?

- Aussi ennuyeux, inutile et arrogant qu'il puisse l'être, Mycroft est très intelligent et son intervention officielle ferait pencher la balance de manière impropre de notre côté. Je pense que c'est dans un souci d'égalité et de fierté personnelle. Il faut savoir que j'ai gagné la première manche en feignant ma mort et cela, grâce notamment à Mycroft. Quoique tu puisses en penser, cet idiot est quand même le gouvernement. Je me demande juste comment il peut rester là : les politiciens et les conseillers peuvent être si inutiles et bêtes ! débita Sherlock en couvrant le bruit du moteur et du vent.

* * *

Il observa John. Profitant de sa concentration sur la conduite, l'A Alpha huma le parfum sensuel de son colocataire. Ce dernier entrait de manière redoutable dans sa dernière semaine, voire ses derniers jours avant sa vague de chaleur.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient rivés sur la route et il conduisait d'une main, cheveux au vent. Il ne portait pas de chemise comme à son habitude mais un simple t-shirt bleu électrique et un bermuda beige faisant ressortir son bronzage et sa blondeur naturelle. L'Oméga était loin d'être conscient de son effet sur l'Alpha, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

Sherlock avait le plus grand mal de se contenir d'agripper sa cuisse, d'inhaler son parfum, de caresser sa chevelure... Il avait le désir de goûter sa peau d'Oméga si douce, de le serrer dans ses bras... Il s'imaginait déjà découvrir son corps, le caresser, l'embrasser. Il voulait entrer en lui, le posséder, se nouer à lui... Il avait besoin de le marquer. John Watson était sien. _Et comme il était bon, fidèle, intelligent, beau !_ La perfection incarnée en somme. Mais il ne semblait pas remarquer le détective languissant, encore moins ses sentiments.

_Oh, comme il l'aimait !_

Sherlock Holmes détourna son regard pour se focaliser sur le paysage défilant.

* * *

- J'espère simplement que tout ceci s'achèvera bientôt. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer le voyage la semaine prochaine, avoua John, piquant un phare.

Il était réellement inquiet pour son indisposition, et l'affaire commençait dangereusement à grignoter leur vie personnelle. Il suffisait de voir Gregory qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de signer lui-même les dernières formalités de son divorce. L'A Alpha lui avait avoué avoir prié Dimmock de le faire à sa place par procuration. _Un divorce par procuration ! Voilà jusqu'où notre travail nous mène..._

- Je l'espère également, John. Tu sais... Hmm. Heu, s'il t'arrive vraiment de te retrouver dans une situation indélicate, je ferais en sorte que personne ne s'approche de toi... Comme un ami bien sûr !

John dévisagea rapidement le détective consultant, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route, les joues en feu. Sherlock l'hypnotisait complètement et il se savait désormais perdu. _Encore quelques jours_.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que ton... indisposition mette l'enquête en pause, s'empressa de rajouter Sherlock dans l'espoir de paraître détaché.

Mais John n'était pas dupe et le remercia d'un hochement de la tête.

C'était la première fois depuis l'épisode du savon de Tesco qu'ils parlaient ouvertement de sa vague de chaleur à venir.

Ils entendirent Gregory bailler et bouger à l'arrière.

- Si tu veux, je peux prendre la suite, John, proposa ce dernier tout en s'étirant.

- A la prochaine aire d'autoroute. J'ai aussi besoin de sommeil, répondit John soulagé de pouvoir quitter les yeux de la route.

_Et aussi d'éviter Sherlock._

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade reprit le volant comme convenu. Ils avaient au préalable décidé de faire une pause plus longue afin de se rafraîchir et de prendre un café.

La BMW fonçait d'elle-même, exposant ses capacités aux yeux des autres conducteurs. La décapotable attirait tous les regards. Greg sourit devant la scène et se remémora le temps où il conduisait encore son ancienne BMW. A cette époque, il rentrait tous les soirs accueilli discrètement par sa femme. Amer, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route et décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui et l'enquête de penser au défi de Moriarty.

Ce dernier avait causé la perte plusieurs années auparavant de Sherlock Holmes et la déchéance de son ami John. Les deux années qui avaient suivies furent passées dans un flou temporel mémorable. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa vie concrète, mais du visage neutre de John, de l'absence d'intervention de Mycroft Holmes, des regards désespérés de Sally et enfin, de son ex-femme.

Cette dernière l'avait soutenu au début de la fin, prenant le rôle d'épouse modèle : aimante, présente, attentionnée. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été capable de se remettre sur pied et leur relation s'était détruite d'elle-même. Il n'était pas le seul bourreau, son ex-femme bien sûr mais également le monde entier était responsable. Alors pour se changer les idées, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail et la vie de John.

Le médecin était devenu une coquille vide pour qui la vie n'avait plus d'intérêt. Greg savait que s'il n'avait pas traîné presque tous les soirs l'ancien soldat au pub, s'il n'avait pas demandé tous les jours à Mrs. Hudson de le nourrir et d'insister sur son retour à 22IB, s'il ne lui avait pas donné quelques affaires de meurtres à résoudre, John aurait certainement terminé son existence dans le dénuement social le plus total.

Il en voulait à Sherlock d'avoir abandonné leur vie de manière si brutale, qu'importe le danger. John était son meilleur ami et ce, malgré les préjugés qui existaient sur l'amitié entre un Alpha et un Oméga.

_Il est mon meilleur ami, et je ne laisserais pas Sherlock le détruire à nouveau._

Il se promit de tout faire pour empêcher une reproduction de Reichenbach.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade se gara dans le parking P+R destiné aux touristes qui venaient à Amsterdam en voiture. Ce système avait pour avantage de débloquer la circulation en ville, tout en offrant une surveillance constante des véhicules à un prix cassé. De plus, les touristes avaient droits à des tickets de métro gratuits pour le centre ville. Ce que Sherlock, John et Lestrade appliquèrent.

Une fois au centre ville, ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à trouver leur hôtel, non loin de l'artère principale. La difficulté s'était présentée sous un visage autre mais oh si familier ! Sherlock n'avait pas pu s'empêcher à la fois de décrire tous les piétons croisés et d'entrer dans toutes les boutiques de substances illicites au Royaume-Uni. C'était donc avec deux sacs de produits douteux et leurs bagages qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall du somptueux hôtel.

« Payé par la carte bleue de Mycroft », selon Sherlock.

L'après-midi promettait d'être chargée. Ils devaient trouver leur correspondant sur place, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La jeune femme en question n'était autre que l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft répondant habituellement sous le nom d'Anthea. Pour les besoins de l'affaire, Mycroft avait jugé préférable d'envoyer une personne de confiance dotée d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Anthea fut la seule candidate sensée, et Sherlock reçu le message codé l'informant de l'aide précieuse que constituerait la B Bêta trentenaire à l'enquête.

Gregory Lestrade prit une douche rapide et alla rejoindre les deux compères occupés pour l'un à l'observation des vases de l'hôtel et pour l'autre à lire un exemplaire du Times bien ancré dans un fauteuil. _Rien de nouveau donc,_ déduisit-il.

*xXx*

- Emily à votre service, se présenta Anthea sous son nom d'emprunt.

Elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon et portait des lentilles bleues afin de semer le doute. Pari réussi puisque les déguisements les plus aboutis étaient ceux qui jouaient sur la discrétion, se rappela Sherlock se remémorant des conseils d'Irene Adler.

- Qu'avez-vous sur l'affaire ? Je pense que mon frère vous a demandé de vous introduire dans l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le détective.

Anthea but une gorgée de café avant de commencer son exposé des faits:

- Je me fais passer pour la nouvelle assistante de l'inspecteur en chef de la police hollandaise et je dois suivre l'enquête afin d'établir un rapport précis. Cette mascarade me permet à la fois d'accéder à toutes les scènes et détails des crimes, et d'éviter de trop parler.

- Ce ne serait pas professionnel pour une assistante d'être trop expansive, en effet, interrompit Sherlock tout en la dévisageant. De plus, vous pratiquez déjà ce métier avec assurance, ajouta-t-il.

- Certes. Revenons-en aux faits. Nous avons deux nouvelles victimes, découvertes à l'aube près de la zone de prostitution de la capitale. Pas de traces de violences inhabituelles comparées aux dernières scènes. Deux femmes cette fois-ci, sans aucun doute tuées par un gaucher. Elles ont la vingtaine, des C Bêtas en jugeant de leur odeur, et le visage détruit par le feu. Les organes internes ont été prélevés et disposés soigneusement non loin des corps. Ces derniers avaient été disposés afin de leur donner une forme d'étoile. Je préciserais même à la manière de l'Homme de Vitruve.

- Les deux corps étaient superposés? questionna Lestrade se rapprochant d'Anthea.

- Oui, voici la photographie de la scène de crime. Je peux vous la laisser, j'en ai fait une copie.

- Une mise en scène plus élaborée cette fois-ci, quoiqu'aussi morbide que les précédentes. Les meurtriers ne tiennent pas en compte des lieux culturels, puisque cette image évoque l'Italie, remarqua Sherlock tout en observant la photographie.

- Oui, je pense de même. Selon l'équipe locale, les meurtriers ou le meurtrier devait être jeune et vigoureux pour avoir placé les corps dans ces postures, et surtout dans ce lieu.

- Le meurtrier avait un complice. Si c'est bien notre homme en capuche d'hier, je jurerais que le chauffeur du bateau est son acolyte. Tout cela est bien plus organisé qu'au premier abord, continua Sherlock.

Il prenait en compte les remarques d'Anthea. Si elle était restée aussi longtemps au service de son frère, c'était entre autre dû à son intelligence vive. Les dernières remarques appuyèrent son observation et il appréciait son professionnalisme ainsi que sa discrétion.

- Et tout cela sous la bienveillance de Jim, plaisanta Lestrade.

- Gregory ! intervint John, visiblement outré par le ton sarcastique de l'inspecteur.

Le rapport terminé, Anthea donna un dossier comprenant ce qu'elle avait récolté, avant de retourner au poste de police d'Amsterdam pour reprendre son rôle d'assistante. Quittant le café, elle glissa discrètement à Sherlock Holmes une clé USB tout en soutenant son regard. Ce dernier en comprit l'origine et la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

_Mycroft a des nouvelles sur Moriarty._

* * *

__Merci à tous les lecteurs de tous les coins du monde de continuer à suivre cette première partie! La fin approche alors encore un peu de patience! ^^

Continuez à soumettre vos avis sur l'histoire... mais je n'oblige personne, hein?! En tout cas, ils me font toujours plaisir! XD

Bonne lecture!


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Jour 14_

Il suivait l'Oméga devant lui. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de meubles anciens. Ils tournèrent à droite, prirent un autre virage à gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un feu. Ils repartirent de plus belle, longeant un canal paisible. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Le temps était magnifique.

Il referma ses yeux, baissa la tête, les rouvrit pour observer l'homme qui marchait au-devant. Le short lui allait à ravir. Ils traversèrent une foule surexcitée près de la maison d'Anne Frank. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les baies vitrées du musée. Quelques instants et commentaires après, ils reprirent leur périple dans la vieille ville d'Amsterdam.

Toujours bercé par les pas de John, l'A Alpha croisa une famille hollandaise à vélo. Ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois devant le spectacle de têtes blondes. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes semi-enterrées si caractéristiques de la ville. John manqua de trébucher sur une roue d'un vélo tombé. Sherlock le suivit, traçant ses pas tout en contournant le parking de vélos multicolores improvisé.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long d'un autre canal entre les voitures, les vélos et les petites portes semi-enterrées. On pouvait deviner la vie des habitants à travers les vitres -également semi-enterrées. Un couple regardait la télévision, un jeune homme repassait une chemise, un enfant jouait dans la cuisine semi-enterrée - à croire que les gens vivaient tous sous terre !-.

Ils allaient visiter leur quatrième crèmerie tandis que Gregory s'en était allé jeter un coup d'œil du côté des loueurs de vélos. La visite de la première crèmerie n'avait rien donné de concret. Célèbre davantage pour son décor authentique et ses produits fromagers conceptuels à la mode, le choix proposé était trop loin du spécimen en leur possession.

Les suivantes ne payaient pas de mines avec leurs façades folkloriques et leur assortiment attrapes-touristes. Le meurtrier avait des goûts très particuliers et seules les crèmeries authentiques offraient cette variété fromagère. Leur dernière chance était située non loin de l'Université d'Amsterdam et il leur fallait traverser une bonne partie de la vieille ville à pied afin de l'atteindre.

C'était ainsi que Sherlock et John se retrouvèrent bousculés à un coin de rue par des étudiants pressés d'être à l'heure. Un vélo passa devant eux, arrêtant brusquement l'Oméga. Le coup de vent provoqué répandit l'odeur familière de John, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de rêverie où se trouvait un Sherlock amoureux.

L'Alpha avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur l'affaire depuis la matinée, et il mettait cela sur le compte de l'indisposition approchante de son colocataire. John ne semblait toujours pas être conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produisait. _A moins qu'il le fasse exprès_.

Leur plan pour la journée était simple : tournée des crèmeries et des loueurs de vélos dans la matinée, puis promenade dans la ville dans l'après-midi à la recherche d'indices selon les trouvailles réalisées. Si les résultats étaient concluants, ils en informeraient Anthea qui leur avait promis de les tenir au courant des faits et gestes de l'équipe policière tout au long de la journée.

Pour cela, elle leur avait fourni un téléphone portable intraçable et donné un nouveau numéro. Il lui fallait feindre d'avoir un fiancé Oméga dont elle était hyper-protectrice et jalouse. Sherlock approuva cette idée mais la déconseilla de sur-jouer son rôle de B Bêta. Elle devait paraître la plus contrôlée possible : toute bonne assistante se devait d'être discrète, lui répétait-il depuis la veille, conseil qu'elle prit soin d'appliquer sans rechigner. _Une B Alpha correctement dressée par Mycroft Holmes _s'amusa-t-il à penser.

John Watson reprit leur route suivant l'itinéraire prévu. Ils passèrent devant une échoppe dont la porte semi-enterrée était cachée sous un dépotoir de vélos tous plus colorés et étonnants les uns des autres. La ville des vélos lui faisait repenser à Bruges avec ses canaux et ses habitations à la façade étroite. Ils avaient à la place de ces habitations à tailles rétrécies de Bruges des maisonnées semi-enterrées et des vélos à tous coins de rues. Les touristes pullulaient. On sentait la différence majeure avec la Venise du Nord: les visiteurs à Amsterdam n'atteignaient pas la moitié de l'âge des visiteurs de Bruges. Normal, puisque la cité de la prostitution et des drogues douces était devenue un carrefour des populations jeunes en quête d'occupations très mémorables.

Ce qui l'ennuyait n'étaient ni les styles vestimentaires, ni le sexe et encore moins les dynamiques - beaucoup d'Alphas -, mais l'attention que ces derniers portaient sur John. Amsterdam était réputée pour ses bars à Omégas et C Bêtas et tout évoquait le sexe, les vagues de chaleurs bestiales et les plaisirs interdits. John Watson en short en jeans, t-shirt blanc très échancré et Ray-Ban vintages attirait les touristes du sexe comme des mouches. Nombres de fois il s'était fait interpeler dans la rue :

« Bel Oméga, regarde-moi ! »

« Viens ici, je te promets de te couvrir de ma semence puissante et de te mettre en cloque. »

« Je vais faire exploser ta panse de mes bébés... quels beaux parents nous feront ! »

« Ta blondeur me fait chavirer l'âme ! Donne-moi ton cœur et je te donnerais ma fortune : je suis riche et excellent avocat et tu feras un excellent Oméga au foyer!»

Etc.

Las, l'ex soldat s'était résolu à agripper la chemise de Sherlock dès qu'un nouveau prétendant se jetait sur lui. Sherlock ne se plaignit pas. A contraire, il joua le rôle parfaitement : il grogna, n'hésita pas à montrer les crocs, étala son statut d'A Alpha, prit John dans ses bras. Il osa même enlacer sa taille de manière possessive. _Comme leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement !_

- Sherlock, voici la crèmerie en question, dit l'Oméga, le tirant de sa rêverie.

* * *

Lestrade n'était pas à sa deuxième, mais quatrième boutique de location de vélos de la ville. La première était fermée pour congés annuels, la seconde ne proposait qu'un choix restreint de vélos normaux, la troisième était un attrape-touristes avec ses vélos complètement hors de prix.

Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne. Cette quatrième était située dans le quartier commercial de la ville. Il était caché entre un Coffee Shop et un magasin de farces et attrapes plutôt douteux. La devanture était classique, claire : _nous louons des vélos hollandais et « normaux »_.

Il entra dans l'échoppe et fut aussitôt accueilli par un charmant Oméga qui transpirait la jeunesse et le célibat.

Greg lui montra rapidement le reçu de la location découverte sur une des scènes de crime.

- Il vient de chez nous, pas de doute possible. Je reconnais le numéro du vélo loué. D'ailleurs, je peux vous le montrer si vous voulez, lui répondit le jeune homme avec son plus beau sourire tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- J'aimerais savoir s'il vous est possible de me communiquer l'identité du loueur.

- Nous ne possédons pas de fichiers informatiques, mais je pense pouvoir le retrouver dans mes archives. Comme vous le voyez, le local est assez petit et nos bureaux sont dans un autre quartier. Pourriez-vous revenir cet après-midi, disons vers quinze heures ? Tenez, voici notre carte de visite, et mon numéro personnel. On ne sait jamais, hein ? répondit le blond en lui tendant une carte et son numéro de portable, l'effleurant des doigts au passage avec un sourire séducteur.

Greg se sentit rougir, déstabilisé par autant d'aisance de la part de son interlocuteur. _Il doit avoir la moitié de mon âge !_

- Au fait, je m'appelle Dan. Et vous ?

- Damien. A dans quelques heures alors !

Il partit à la hâte n'osant pas se retourner sur Dan. Envoyant un message à Sherlock, ils s'accordèrent pour se retrouver dans un café près du marché des fleurs le long du Singel. Sherlock lui répondit en l'informant de la trouvaille de la crèmerie en question.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle !_

* * *

John Watson s'installa dans le café, face à Sherlock trépignant d'impatience.

- Je suis ravi de cette matinée. Nous avons trouvé la boutique et appris davantage sur l'identité de l'acheteur. C'est un A Bêta de carrure moyenne, grand, brun, la trentaine, et il possède un affreux accent polonais. Cet habitant de la ville est un habitué de cette marque de fromage et client depuis longtemps de la boutique. J'espère que Lestrade aura autant de bonnes nouvelles à nous donner.

- En parlant du loup, le voici, répondit John en saluant l'inspecteur.

- Quelques percées d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Greg en s'asseyant à la droite de John.

Ils commandèrent rapidement quelques sandwichs et cafés.

- Nous devons nous rendre à la dernière adresse que j'ai visitée vers quinze heures. Au final, j'ai également interrogé les loueurs que nous avions éliminés vers la fin car les deux premiers n'étaient pas bons, expliqua l'A Alpha en sortant son carnet de notes.

- Nous en savons un peu plus sur notre passionné de fromages. Le meurtrier est d'origine polonaise, installé depuis bien longtemps à Amsterdam et habitué de la crèmerie en question. Il est un peu bizarre et peu bavard mais pas méchant. D'après la vendeuse, il peut parfois être à l'ouest sans que cela ne la surprenne avec tous les Coffee Shop du coin ; même si la plupart des consommateurs réguliers possèdent une tolérance assez forte pour paraître sobre.

- Addiction, comportement étrange, passion malsaine pour les fromages, tout semble réuni pour qualifier cet homme de tueur en série, s'exclama ironiquement Greg.

Il défia le détective consultant du regard.

- C'est ce que nous pensions. De plus, les meurtres ne peuvent pas être l'œuvre d'un dérangé. Rappelle-toi que les meurtres avaient été mis en scènes et organisés de manière précises. Enfin, Jim est derrière tout cela, ne l'oublions pas, intervint John.

Il avait soudainement eu besoin de prendre la défense de Sherlock. Gregory était on peut dire son seul ami « normal », mais son récent coming-out le déstabilisait toujours un peu. Il avait du mal à comprendre la nécessité pour ces deux satanés A Alphas de clamer leur puissance et implicitement leur territoire.

- En résumé, nous avons tout d'abord une tueuse femme, coquette, B Alpha. Ensuite, un tueur gaucher et ce dernier fanatique de fromages et amateur de vélos hollandais. L'homme à la capuche et son complice constituent des pistes vérifiées puisque Mycroft me l'a confirmé dans cette petite clé USB. Il ajoute également d'autres informations récoltées sur notre B Bêta préféré. Jim est actuellement à Londres, selon ses dernières sources, et il va de soi que les tueurs vont y retourner prochainement. La raison est très simple : un grand meeting politique, dont j'ai oublié le nom, s'y déroulera dans les prochains jours. Quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle crise meurtrière pour pimenter tout cela ? continua Sherlock en reprenant ses airs pédants.

- Le sommet du G8... Bien sûr qu'il leur faille frapper un grand coup ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt à cette éventualité ? s'exclama John en se frappant le front.

Il soupira et attendit la suite.

- Mais cela ne semble-t-il pas trop évident ? demanda Gregory en levant un sourcil.

- J'y ai pensé à la lecture du rapport mais je suis sûr de mon hypothèse. La question est de savoir où ils vont frapper à Londres, continua Sherlock.

- Et que dire des organes prélevés ? S'agit-il d'un subterfuge, d'un message codé ? questionna John.

- Les mises en scènes avaient clairement pour objectif de nous déstabiliser, nous attirer et surtout de semer le trouble chez les meurtriers. Jim possède de sacrés goûts en décorations mortuaires ! Pour les meurtriers, devoir respecter au pied de la lettre ces indications est à la fois déstabilisant psychologiquement et un bon moyen de les contrôler davantage. Qui aurait envie de manipuler les corps de personnes qu'ils viennent de tuer sous les ordres d'un dégénéré ? Pour ce qui est de la domination : il s'agit pour Jim de laver le cerveau de nos hommes recherchés. Ces mises en scènes permettent aux meurtriers de se détacher de l'atrocité de leur acte, de craindre Jim, comme on peut le constater avec la meurtrière femelle, et par conséquent de respecter notre cher B Bêta qu'est Jim. Difficile pour un être de sa dynamique d'inspirer l'autorité, même s'il est extrêmement intelligent et cruel.

- Un éducation morbide si j'ai bien saisi, coupa John.

Sans surprise, il sentit un frisson le parcourir devant cette révélation.

- Et les organes ? demanda Gregory, impassible devant le déferlement de déductions.

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

- D'après les derniers rapports de Sally Donovan, les organes prélevés n'ont pas été mis sur le marché noir des organes. Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'ils ont été utilisés à des fins expérimentales. Les sociétés pharmaceutiques et autres établissements de recherches en seraient ravis. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, je ne doute pas que Jim ait besoin de renflouer ses caisses, énonça l'inspecteur.

- Je ne le pense pas. Nous avons affaire à un des criminel les plus aguerris et intelligents de l'histoire. Il ne sera jamais sur la paille, vous pouvez en être sûrs. Quant aux entreprises pharmaceutiques, si des transactions illégales se faisaient, Mycroft aurait vite fait de m'en informer. J'attends de voir la suite avant de me prononcer, rétorqua Sherlock.

- Au final, il nous faut retourner à Londres après toute cette promenade ! dit John en se levant de son siège.

*xXx*

Vers quinze heures, les trois hommes entrèrent dans la boutique de Dan. Ce dernier les attendait et offrit son plus beau sourire à Lestrade qui, flatté, bomba son torse.

- Bienvenue à vous ! J'ai les informations demandées, tenez.

Sherlock prit la feuille des mains de l'Oméga et la lut rapidement. Tout était écrit en hollandais et en anglais puisque les loueurs de vélos vivaient surtout du tourisme.

Le loueur était d'origine britannique, anglais de surcroît. Il avait donné un faux nom car Robert Taylor était bien trop commun. Sherlock demanda rapidement à l'Oméga la description de l'individu.

- Il est grand, plutôt baraqué. Brun, la peau bronzée. Il ne semble pas être d'ici même s'il parle parfaitement hollandais. Il a un nom anglais, mais je parierais ma prochaine chaleur qu'il n'est pas anglais d'origine. Il a l'air aussi sportif et il avait un sac de fromages sur lui. Je m'en souviens car l'odeur était restée un bon bout de temps après son départ, déballa l'Oméga.

- Merci, ce sera tout, répondit Sherlock.

- En échange, je vous propose de louer quelques vélos ! lança Dan de son ton le plus commercial.

- Bien sûr, après tout ce qu'on vous a demandé, intervint John.

*xXx*

C'était suite à cette proposition que vingt minutes plus tard, les trois compères jouèrent aux touristes perchés sur des vélos hollandais. Sans surprise, Sherlock avait accepté l'échange de service à condition qu'ils louent de vrais vélos hollandais.

- Sherlock, attends-nous ! cria John pédalant à la suite de l'A Alpha qui s'était élancé dans la rue piétonne sans tenir compte de la population indignée par tant d'incivilité.

Lestrade les suivit en soupirant. En quelques poussées, il rattrapa John. Ils virent Sherlock s'insérer dans la piste cyclable à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils longèrent le canal, passèrent sur un pont. Dix minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le Dam Square et c'était là que les ennuis commencèrent.

Parce que, voilà, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas saisi la subtilité du sens de circulation en Europe Continentale. Avec deux chauffeurs à ses côtés, il avait tout simplement supprimé la notion de conduite à droite de son cerveau et ce, pour laisser la place à Jim, l'affaire, et les beaux yeux de John.

- Sherlock ! Non ! cria John se lançant à ses trousses.

- John, ne le suis pas ! gueula Greg en se lançant paradoxalement à leur poursuite.

Ils virent Sherlock prendre le mauvais carrefour, et ne maitrisant pas encore tout à fait le rétropédalage, il fonça vers l'espace entre un feu et un poteau. Ce fut donc sous les regards ébahis de John et Greg et les klaxons des automobilistes sidérés que Sherlock entra dans la voie rapide en sens inverse. Il évita de justesse une voiture qui atterrit dans le trottoir et tomba du vélo en plein milieu de la voie.

Et tout devint noir.

*xXx*

- Sherlock, regarde-moi !

Il entendit une voix familière lui parler et une main qui le tapotait. Il souleva ses paupières et tomba nez à nez avec John qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

Sherlock n'était plus au milieu de la voie de circulation, mais sur le trottoir d'à côté. Il se releva, passe une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui.

Lestrade était occupé à parler avec l'automobiliste accidenté tandis qu'une foule s'était attroupée autour d'eux.

- Tout est intact, pas de contusion mais je pense quand même t'emmener dans une clinique pour vérifier tout cela, observa John tout en le fixant du regard. Il tenait sa tête entre les mains et observait les différentes parties de son visage et de son crâne pour faire un rapide état des lieux.

- John.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sherlock ? Depuis que nous avons quitté Londres, tu n'a pas arrêté de provoquer des incidents plus ou moins graves. A cette vitesse, nous allons finir broyés dans le tunnel sous la manche ! asséna John tout en continuant son inspection.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais... Bon, on ne peut pas te changer, hein ? Mais fais attention la prochaine fois ! J'ai comme l'impression de répéter cette phrase toutes les cinq minutes... Et va t'excuser auprès de la conductrice. Heureusement que Greg connait bien les procédures en cas d'accident. Il est en train de régler le litige. Tout ça parce que tu... réfléchissais ! Bon sang... râla John tout en se relevant.

- J'ai eu une soudaine révélation, mais il nous faut rentrer au plus vite à Londres, murmura Sherlock se relevant également.

*xXx*

Anthea sortit son second téléphone portable et appela un des numéros d'urgence disponibles.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Anthea?

- Juste vous prévenir que je serais de retour le lendemain contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu. Cela ne vous ennuie pas j'espère ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis ravi que vous preniez en considération votre mission à mes côtés. Je sais que Mycroft Holmes peut être particulièrement exigeant. Le fait qu'il ait accepté de vous prêter à moi en attendant que je me trouve un nouvel assistant est déjà unique. Il est donc normal que je vous demande moins que lui en retour. Auriez-vous la possibilité de venir à mon bureau dès votre retour. En tant qu'Alpha ?

- Bien sûr… mon cher.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle raccrocha et soupira d'aise. Le lendemain promettait d'être très… excitant.

* * *

Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Le prochain devrait suivre assez rapidement. Ensuite, ce sera la dernière ligne droite! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ne serait-ce que dans l'enchaînement de l'intrigue. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyeux, mais les prochains seront bien meilleurs...

En tout cas, continuez à faire part de vos avis, ils me poussent à avancer encore, surtout que là, nous allons bientôt voir le dénouement.

Sinon, je remercie comme d'habitude Roxanne qui me corrige entre un mal de dos et un été très éprouvant. Quel courage!

Bonne lecture et je promets de répondre aux reviews quand j'aurais le temps de bien me poser pour cela, (la priorité = l'histoire bien sûr.)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

_Jour 15_

Ils n'avaient pas encore posé les pieds sur le sol britannique que Sherlock dégaina son portable et se mit à envoyer des messages.

_Mycroft est venu voir les corps_

_Molly_

Ce satané Mycroft ! Sherlock se doutait bien que son frère ne les aidait pas que par simple devoir citoyen. Il menait donc sa propre enquête. _Ne devrait-il pas plutôt concentrer ses efforts sur Moriarty et lui laisser la main mise sur l'enquête ? _Le détective ne fit pas attendre sa réponse à Molly l'informant de son arrivée imminente.

- Nous allons à Bart, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, dit-il à ses deux amis entre deux textes.

Greg Lestrade et John ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre la raison et se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

*xXx*

- Qu'est-il venu faire ici Molly ? demanda-t-il en voyant le jeune médecin légiste.

- Bonjour Sherlock, John, DI Lestrade. Vous parlez sans doute de votre frère ? Il est passé ici il y a trois jours pour voir les corps des victimes. Il m'a juste demandé de les lui montrer, a pris quelques photos et puis est parti. Il n'a rien touché, et ne m'a posé aucune question, répondit la Bêta sans sourciller.

Elle ne mentait pas, mais était nerveuse. Comportement habituel venant d'elle, surtout devant un Alpha, déduisit Sherlock.

- Merci Molly. John, Lestrade, allons rendre visite à mon cher frère !

Sherlock sortit d'un pas décidé de la salle d'autopsie, suivi de près par ses deux amis.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures trente lorsque Mycroft rentra chez lui. La lumière était allumée sans personne à l'horizon. Soit Merry était rentrée, soit elle n'avait pas quitté la maison de la journée. _Je pencherai davantage pour la seconde option_, se dit-il.

Il se débarrassa de son pardessus et l'accrocha au portant, puis s'installa confortablement avec une tasse de thé devant la cheminée. Il projetait de réfléchir à l'enquête avant que sa _colocataire_ ne débarque et l'entraîne dans sa folie. Il l'adorait bien entendu, mais le calme devenait salutaire ces derniers jours. S'ajoutaient à cela les soucis de l'enquête et ses problèmes de santé plus préoccupants que jamais.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi frais qu'un mois auparavant et avait de surcroît des sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles. Enfin, des vagues de chaleurs et des nausées le prenaient toujours au dépourvu. Merry avait même dû courir à la pharmacie la nuit dernière pour lui trouver un calmant. Sa présence était bienvenue sur ce plan. La jeune femme connaissait les traitements de bases, sans doute en raison de son mode de vie bohème.

Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Entendant la sonnette retentir, il se leva non sans peine et alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir ses invités que Sherlock le poussa dans un coin avant de se diriger vers le salon, suivi de près par John et DI Lestrade.

- Tu me dois des explications ! lui asséna Sherlock en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Mycroft grimaça à la vue de son meuble antique traité de cette manière. Son frère lui jeta un regard noir, comportement habituel lors de chaque visite. _Sauf durant sa soi-disant mort._

- Je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen. Comme je te l'ai déjà répété, il est important pour moi de me tenir au courant des faits, surtout si tu veux que je t'aide. Moriarty ne prendra pas au sérieux ta promesse de me tenir à l'écart si je reste dans l'ombre. Il est primordial pour moi de continuer à mener l'enquête, du moins celle visible au grand public. Et cette chère Molly est une source d'information de premier ordre. Quel gâchis que de ne pas remarquer ses talents et son bon caractère, répondit l'ainé en s'installant dans le canapé en face.

Il fit signe aux deux autres de s'asseoir et rendit un regard tout aussi noir à Sherlock.

* * *

_La soirée va être mouvementée_ soupira Lestrade. Dans leur hâte, John et lui avaient laissé leurs bagages à Saint Bart, sachant que Molly les garderait en attendant leur -très- prochaine visite.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez l'aîné Holmes et il fallait dire qu'il était complètement abasourdi à la vue de la demeure. Car jamais il ne pourrait s'offrir la même chose. Il savait Mycroft Holmes riche, mais l'architecture intérieure et les meubles démontraient également un goût exquis en matière de décoration. Par ailleurs, il se sentait complètement à l'aise : le politicien dégageait une senteur très agréable, dans le sens confortable et très, _très sensuel_.

Il le savait un B Bêta puisque John et même Sherlock l'avaient à maintes fois remarqués ; mais tout chez le politicien indiquait l'Alpha, du moins un A Bêta. Ayant lui-même toujours caché sa dynamique réelle, il ne croyait qu'à demi-mot leurs dires. Selon lui, Mycroft Holmes devait être un Alpha voire un A Alpha. Il n'était pas rare pour les membres d'une même famille d'appartenir à une même dynamique. Enfin, l'aîné Holmes était très, _très,_ dominant.

Malgré tout, son parfum était inconnu au bataillon. _Il doit utiliser des parfums sur mesure,_ se dit-il.

_Et quel parfum ! Une senteur orientale boisée... Très sensuelle, vraiment. Non, sexuelle même, provocante, indécente._

Gregory Lestrade inspira un grand coup. Ses sens étaient chamboulés. Perdue était sa notion du temps. Son champ de vision se brouilla, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et l'envelopper: calme, volupté, paix, folie sensuelle...

_Je m'égare vraiment !_

Rouvrant les yeux, il observa à nouveau les frères Holmes et sut qu'ils étaient en pleine querelle muette. Les deux génies se lançaient des regards noirs tout en grimaçant davantage. Un spectacle qui aurait pu être hilarant s'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour une sombre histoire de meurtres en série dans la Flandre et le Royaume-Uni. Ce n'était qu'au huitième ou neuvième regard lancé qu'il entendit un bruit venant des escaliers. John et lui se retournèrent immédiatement et restèrent bouche bée.

Lestrade ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette apparition quelque peu inattendue.

En effet, se tenait devant lui une femme. Une jeune femme qui ne portait qu'un ensemble soutien-gorge et bas en dentelle noire avec porte jarretelles à l'appui ! Ses épaules dénudées n'étaient couvertes que par une chemise bleue d'homme, sans aucun doute celle de leur hôte.

_Et quel parfum ! _De l'Oméga à foison. Greg ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pouvait se contenir et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Ce dernier avait une réaction physique similaire à la sienne et ne tentait même pas de la dissimuler, malgré la présence de John ! Mais qui pouvait résister à une Oméga dénudée et si lascive ?

Il ne put contenir un brin de jalousie contre leur hôte. _Quel veinard !_ pensa-t-il. _Le parfum devait provenir de cette Oméga._

L'Oméga en question posa son regard d'un noir profond sur les trois amis. _Un regard si transperçant et paradoxalement si mélancolique._

Soudain, elle se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et leur lança un sourire flamboyant mais nerveux.

- Myc, sais-tu où je pourrais trouver mes vêtements ? Ta femme de ménage a dû les cacher quelque part ! Et oh !... Bonjour, je suis Daiyu mais vous pouvez m'appeler Merry c'est plus simple. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus... Sinon tu as mangé Myc ? Car j'ai une envie de nouilles au bœuf mariné. Vous voulez peut-être rester dîner ? J'ai tendance à en faire pour dix, déballa vivement une Merry cramoisie avant de remonter les marches avec hâte, exposant au passage des hanches rondes dans un froufrou de dentelles, visiblement gênée de se retrouver devant quatre hommes dont deux -ou trois- Alphas en si petite tenue.

Elle avait au moins eu le réflexe de refermer sa chemise.

Les trois invités se tournèrent immédiatement vers Mycroft qui restait bizarrement impassible devant l'absurdité -et l'érotisme- de la scène. Assis dans son fauteuil de collection, une tasse de thé dans la main, costume trois-pièces impeccable, il contrastait complètement avec l'érotisme oriental de la jeune Oméga.

- Merry est une vieille amie que j'héberge depuis quelques jours pour la _dépanner_, dit Mycroft.

Il inspira profondément et observa ses invités scrutant leur réaction.

- Myc, aide-moi à trouver la marmite ! lui cria Merry.

* * *

Elle savait très bien où était située cette fichue marmite, mais elle se devait d'alerter Mycroft. La violente réaction physique de son ami hier soir avait éveillé des soupçons chez elle qui s'étaient avérés corrects lorsqu'elle sentit le politicien rentrer de son travail. A l'arrivée de leurs invités, elle s'était empressée de se débarbouiller et de s'asperger quantités d'hormones Omégas qu'elle prenait soin de collectionner afin de brouiller les pistes.

- Myc, il faut absolument que tu ailles changer de parfum, à moins que tu ne veuilles me voir être mangée vivante par les deux Alphas à cran de ton salon ! lui chuchota Merry.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Merry.

- Mais bon sang ! As-tu le nez bouché ? Pourquoi me serais-je exhibée en _lingerie_ Agent Provocateur devant une foule d'Alphas sinon pour couvrir ton odeur ? Tu pues le sexe Mycroft, alors fais quelque chose ! lui asséna-t-elle, désespérée par son ami.

_Quel borné !_

_- _Sherlock est mon frère et son ami John Watson attire déjà les Alphas comme des mouches. Il suffit de voir la tête de Gregory Lestrade.

- Soit ! Sherlock est ton frère donc pas de souci pour lui, même s'il est visiblement à cran, et si j'en crois tes serments, son ami John devrait se laisser séduire avant que ton cher frère ne le viole ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Quant à Lestrade, fais quelque chose ! Je me fiche de savoir s'il est fou de toi ou de John ou même de moi. Franchement, j'admire ton sang-froid devant un Alpha. A ta place, je serais déjà en train de le supplier de me prendre.

- Sherlock et John travaillent sur leurs sentiments respectifs, même si l'issue est encore incertaine vu qu'ils sont aussi bornés que la mafia russe. Quant à Lestrade, il n'oserait jamais se jeter sur toi. Il vient juste de divorcer et est davantage préoccupé par ses sentiments, qu'il ignore encore, pour John que tes hormones synthétiques ou les miennes qui sont plutôt... uniques et inoffensives, continua Mycroft toujours aussi calme.

- Les sentiments entrent rarement en ligne de compte lorsqu'un Oméga est en chaleur ou va l'être, tu le sais bien.

Elle commençait réellement à s'impatienter et tentait de refouler sa nature dominante A Alpha, sans grand succès. S'ajoutait à cela la proximité de son ami -en chaleur, s'il vous plait-. _Torture, oh belle torture !_

- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens juste de m'offrir une magnifique excuse. Et arrête de me regarder ainsi, tu sais bien que c'est impossible entre nous physiquement parlant.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la pièce. Merry lui lança un dernier regard noir. _Comme si c'était possible ! Les hormones sont les hormones et même si tu réveilles mes instincts, mon corps ne réagirait jamais devant cela ! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que ce problème nous tombe dans les bras..._

* * *

John ne savait plus comment réagir devant la scène. Sherlock était -malheureusement- visiblement à cran et même Lestrade peinait à dissimuler son mal-être. Cela dit, le médecin se préoccupait davantage de cette femme et de Mycroft. Ce dernier restait étrangement tranquille, comme s'il s'attendait à cette surprise. _Mais comment ai-je pu atterrir dans ce pétrin ?_ Il regretta -juste une seconde- Marie Morstan et les quelques mois de normalité passés ensemble.

Un brin de jalousie le toucha. Il n'existait pas d'A Alpha plus dominant et caractéristique que Sherlock et il espérait secrètement se trouver avec lui lorsqu'il entrerait en chaleur. Les hormones prévalaient toujours sur les sentiments dans ces cas mais Dieu comme il avait envie du détective et pouvait même l'aimer !

Seulement, il n'était qu'un B Oméga normal, contrairement à cette Merry qui semblait être faite pour la procréation. Les femmes Omégas occupaient toujours une place privilégiées aux yeux des Alphas, avec leurs formes sensuelles et leur peau douce, même si les Omégas mâles constituaient une rareté en soi : beaucoup finissaient mariés et liés à de puissantes familles. Mais voilà, l'honneur n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Sherlock et dans ce cas précis, Merry dégageait bien trop d'hormones à son goût. _Comment pourrais-je rivaliser devant ça ?_

Il soupira longuement.

_- _Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour cette discussion si j'en puis voir vos réaction très... physiques. Merry est bien mal et je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez être témoins de la suite. Quant à moi, je lui avais promis de veiller sur elle lors de ses... _indispositions, _s'excusa Mycroft, toujours dans le plus neutre des tons.

_- _Nous comprenons parfaitement, M. Holmes, répondit John.

Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à l'aîné son implication dans l'affaire de la Chute de Reichenbach, et se contenta du strict minimum en matière de politesse.

Mycroft Holmes avait dû déduire la raison de son hésitation et ne prit pas la peine de leur serrer la main. Il les raccompagna à la porte et ferma celle-ci à la figure de Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock non plus ne comprenait pas cette scène. La jeune femme était donc celle de la photographie mystérieuse de son frère. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Bien entendu, il savait que son frère cachait autre chose que sa chaleur en venir -Mycroft devait vraiment avoir des problèmes avec ses traitements pour être dans une situation aussi improbable- et il félicitait Merry de l'avoir secrètement aidé.

Car personne d'autre que leur famille et quelques rares élus -dont Merry, il en était convaincu- avaient l'honneur de connaître la dynamique réelle de son frère. S'il fallait l'avouer, ils s'accordaient sur la dynamique B Bêta : passe-partout, classique.

Il avait réussi à simuler une réaction sexuelle devant John et Lestrade. Cela n'avait pas été difficile, non pas en raison des hormones synthétiques de la jeune femme, mais grâce à quelques pensées très suggestives sur son colocataire. Lui serait bientôt en chaleur et Sherlock n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à John, Harry et leurs rituels pour ne pas se retrouver seuls face à des Alphas en émois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était présent depuis son retour.

John avait un cycle qui durait sept mois, dont un mois durant lequel il séduisait inconsciemment tous ceux qui se trouvaient trop près de lui. Les premières années, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre sur une absence prolongée de la part de l'Oméga.

Sauf que depuis les premiers doutes ressentis sur ses sentiments durant le hiatus et leur acceptation très récemment, c'était la première fois que Sherlock se retrouvait face à une situation si délicate. A Alpha ou non, il se devait de le protéger et espérait réellement que John ne finirait pas seul -avec ses sex toys- chez Harry. Jamais elle ne pourrait le protéger, le garder, prendre soin de lui comme Sherlock !

Enfin, un dernier élément l'embêtait : la réaction de Lestrade. Un A Alpha ne devrait jamais être aussi calme. _Peut-être est-ce dû à ses longues années passées à cacher sa véritable dynamique ? _Bref, il ne comprenait toujours pas les intentions de l'inspecteur : lui n'avait jamais caché le fait d'être A Alpha, il en était d'ailleurs incroyablement fier ! Gregory était l'A Alpha, _non,_ l'Alpha le plus contrôlé qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et Dieu savait combien il en avait côtoyé durant son existence.

_*_xXx*

- Myc, retourne dans ta chambre et ferme tous tes volets. Donne-moi ton téléphone pour que je puisse demander à ton assistante de nous envoyer assez de vivre pour les trois jours à venir et surtout de ne pas t'approcher à plus de cent mètres. Malgré tout son bon sens, je ne pense pas qu'une Alpha puisse se retenir de te sauter dessus avec ta décharge d'hormones ! Et tais-toi je t'en pris. Je ferais en sorte de te nourrir et te procurer tous les sex toys possibles et imaginables pour calmer tes ardeurs. Avec un peu de chance, si aucun Alpha ne réussit à te mettre en cloque, tu en seras débarrassé dans trois jours. D'ici là, je veillerais sur toi.

- Merry, je ne pense pas que...

- Tais-toi et cours-y ! Comment as-tu pu ignorer ton traitement ? Je sais qu'il est lourd, cher, compliqué etc., etc., ETC... Mais un adulte comme toi aurais dû prévoir ceci, déballa-t-elle tout en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais tellement porté par les trois dernières affaires et la crise du peso mexicain que j'ai dû sauter une journée. Avec les décalages horaires et tout...

- Et Anthea n'a-t-elle pas pu te prévenir ? le coupa encore Merry.

- Elle a été envoyée au Liban en même temps. Vois-tu, il est plus aisé pour une Alpha comme elle de négocier dans un pays aussi discriminant envers les dynamiques reproductrices, répondit Mycroft montant les marches sans convictions.

_Après l'Amazonie, voici un Mycroft en chaleur !_

Merry regarda Mycroft monter les marches après qu'il lui ait lancé son portable à la figure. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Anthea, la mettant au courant de la situation, pour enfin se jeter sur le canapé.

_Les trois jours à venir seront très éprouvants. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Mycroft vient d'entrer dans la quarantaine et à cet âge, les Omégas sans progénitures ni liens dégagent des senteurs beaucoup plus fortes que les jeunes : course à la reproduction._

_Il faudrait un jour qu'il s'installe en ménage. Je ne pourrais pas le protéger toute ma vie durant et même Anthea devra se poser dans peu de temps. Une B Alpha comme elle ne pourra pas éternellement rester célibataire et sans progéniture. Elle se trouvera facilement un Bêta voir un Oméga qu'elle mettra en gestation de manière très rapide. Les Alphas sont particulièrement fiers d'être des semeurs ! Autre possibilité : je pourrais les caser ensemble même si les chances de réussite sont maigres. Il faudrait que je demande à Anthea si elle a une idée sur un possible Alpha ou Bêta. Un Alpha serait préférable mais connaissant le caractère très dominant de Myc..._

Elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon immaculé. Elle passa ses deux mains dans sa chevelure crépue avant de remonter se changer dans un confortable pyjama. Comme son meilleur ami pouvait la rendre folle !

_Des nouilles pour ce soir, encore heureux !_

* * *

__Je remercie Roxanne de me soutenir comme toujours malgré mon absence en ce moment, blahblahblah. Trêves de balivernes ^^

Je remercie toujours _vous,_ mes chers lecteurs!


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

_Jour 15, après-midi_

DI Lestrade fit une entrée tonitruante dans l'open space de la criminelle de Scotland Yard. Suivi de John et Sherlock, après s'être changé pour un costume bleu nuit, il poussa la porte et traversa la salle. Les têtes, jusqu'alors enfouies dans les écrans et papiers, se relevèrent et d'un hochement de tête, Gregory somma Dimmock et Donovan de le suivre dans son bureau : son territoire.

Une nouvelle aura émanait de l'inspecteur depuis la révélation de sa véritable dynamique par Sherlock à Bruges. Il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher son attitude dominatrice, même s'il restait toujours muet quant à sa dynamique. Après tout, il était un B Alpha aux yeux de la société tout comme de la loi. Pas besoin de s'éterniser là-dessus, et cela facilitait sa vie. Mais il autorisait sa personnalité réelle à faire surface.

- Avez-vous reçu mon message ? demanda Lestrade à Dimmock et Donovan.

- Heureux de vous revoir sains et saufs, répondit Paul Dimmock en guise de salutation aux trois amis.

- De même pour moi. Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'en haut de participer activement à la sécurisation de Londres pour le sommet du G8 qui commencera officiellement dans une semaine, dit Donovan.

- L'affaire en cours est liée à ce sommet. Quelqu'un essaye de saboter cette rencontre diplomatique et cela, via les meurtres commis dans Londres et ses environs, ajouta Sherlock.

Il avait prit possession du fauteuil central et souriait mystérieusement.

- Nous savons de source sûre que les prochains meurtres auront lieux ici. Avec cette manifestation, il est normal pour un tueur en série de vouloir frapper un grand coup, surtout avec une telle personnalité, compléta Lestrade.

Devant la mine perplexe de ses collègues, il continua :

- La personnalité de James Moriarty. C'est lui l'instigateur de cette tuerie et le connaissant, il ne devrait pas faire dans la discrétion. Alors autant être exubérant... Oui, il est bien vivant et nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre sur comment il a pu survivre.

Sally et Paul restèrent stoïques face à la révélation. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'être discrets sur l'implication du Bêta, alors autant mettre les choses à plat de suite. _Efficacité et sécurité de la population, quand tu nous tiens,_ soupira Greg.

- De ce fait, nous allons nous diviser. J'assisterai Sherlock et John dans l'enquête et servirai de liaison avec vous, qui resterez focalisés sur toutes les informations susceptibles de nous être utiles. Journalistes, témoins, hommes politiques, fonctionnaires dans la diplomatie... essayez de soustraire le maximum d'informations. Vous formez une bonne équipe, au vu des progrès remarquables durant notre absence, les félicita Lestrade.

Il était réellement fier de la bonne entente dans son équipe depuis le début de leur vagabondage en Europe. S'il n'avait pas obligé Sally et Paul à coopérer, qui savait comment cela aurait pu les ralentir aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Sherlock et John allaient quitter le bureau prendre l'air, tandis que Lestrade discutait avec son équipe des dernières déductions faites. Le détective avait besoin de clarifier son esprit avant d'entrer corps et âme dans la dernière ligne droite. Les jours étaient comptés et il leur fallait impérativement clore l'affaire avant le début du sommet. Jamais ils ne prendraient le risque de mettre en danger autant de dignitaires. _Les politiques avant tout !_

Même s'il détestait ouvertement le monde diplomatique et toutes leurs querelles inutiles, il savait que cet évènement était majeur. En effet, le thème principal de la rencontre s'intitulait « Les dynamiques à l'heure de la modernité ».

Pour faire court, cela sous-entendait que si les choses se passaient mal, la répercussion sur la société serait assez importante pour changer les comportements, et donc les motivations des meurtres. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas laisser Moriarty refaire surface dans les médias. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt. Politique et meurtres en séries ne semblaient pas faire bon ménage dans sa tête !

Ce fut donc avec surprise que Sherlock, John et les membres du MET virent arriver une jeune femme troublante dans le bureau du DI Lestrade.

Anthea, dans toute sa splendeur dominatrice B Alpha, fit irruption dans le bureau. Vêtue d'une robe de créateur rouge vif mettant en valeur ses courbes sensuelles et son teint mat, elle se dirigea vers Sherlock et lui serra la main. Entre Alphas, ce geste était perçu comme l'acceptation de la position de l'autre et donc de paix. Elle fit de même avec Lestrade et Donovan, puis se contenta d'un hochement de tête envers John et Dimmock.

_Education très traditionnelle, à chaque dynamique sa position dans la société malgré la hiérarchie moderne,_ observa Sherlock. Il se demanda comment elle se comporterait devant Mycroft et d'autres Alphas. Ce geste serait certainement très mal perçu devant son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Anthea, bonjour. Mycroft Holmes m'a chargé de vous assister dans cette affaire. Je serai votre correspondante privilégiée avec la défense et les forces spéciales. Ravie de collaborer avec vous, se présenta Anthea.

Elle leur sourit tout en repoussant une mèche de sa longue chevelure brune derrière l'oreille.

- Au boulot alors, interjeta Lestrade.

Sherlock approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de divaguer sur les raisons de l'implication de la défense et de son frère. En tout cas, son absence physique semblait passer inaperçue aux yeux de la brigade criminelle, lui qui aimait faire des apparitions au MET à l'improviste.

- J'espère que ton frère va bien, il semblait être embêté ce matin, murmura Lestrade à Sherlock.

_En fait, non. Lestrade s'est aperçu de son absence, _se reprit Sherlock, étonné par la perspicacité de Lestrade. Il l'observa et ses craintes furent confirmées. Lestrade n'avait pas avalé un mot de l'excuse inventée par Mycroft et Daiyu.

- J'ai mis mon réseau au profit de l'affaire. Nous devrons avoir sous peu les premiers indices sur la localisation de la prochaine scène de crime, ici à Londres, annonça Sherlock pour détourner l'attention sur l'affaire à nouveau.

- Tu parles de ton réseau de sans-abris, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John.

- Oui. Je leur ai demandé de surveiller toutes les ruelles lugubres de la capitale, ainsi que d'espionner les faits et gestes des réseaux de prostitution. Avec les informations récoltées sur le continent, nous devrions avoir sans problème des indices plausibles.

Son réseau était parfaitement rodé. Après des années passées à infiltrer ce milieu, Sherlock avait acquis une certaine réputation et les sans-abris n'hésitaient pas à l'aider. Ces derniers avaient la capacité -ou le don- de trouver les détails qui faisaient toute la différence. Et leur statut de rebus leur permettait d'infiltrer tous les milieux impropres de la capitale. La prostitution et la drogue en étaient les deux têtes de gondole bien entendu.

- Des hommes ont également été postés sur les pistes des trois suspects et du complice. Nous essayons également, en vain, de localiser James Moriarty. Jim est sans aucun doute à Londres, au vu des mouvements bancaires offshore qu'il possède à travers d'innombrables sociétés et œuvres caritatives, ajouta Anthea pour ne pas être en reste.

Elle toisa le détective A Alpha du regard, qui accepta le challenge. _Le premier qui trouvera les suspects gagne la manche !_

*xXx*

Vers quinze heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles des hommes déployés et ce, dans les deux sens. Sherlock avait eu une alerte qui s'était avérée être fausse. La taupe était un jeune bêta qui avait pris un agent spécial d'Anthea pour un des suspects. S'en suivit une altercation au téléphone entre l'agence gouvernementale -MI5, MI6 ou MIMycroft, on ne saura jamais- et Sherlock. Au final, les sans-abris et le MIMycroft se partagèrent les territoires pour ne plus reproduire la même situation rocambolesque.

Vers seize-heures, John but son trentième verre d'eau... _trentième_ ! Sa vague de chaleur approchant, il avait besoin de s'hydrater continuellement. Sherlock trépignait et faisait les cent pas, évitant soigneusement de se trouver à moins d'un mètre de son colocataire. Le stress n'aidait en rien les hormones !

Seize-heures trente, Anthea reçut un appel et sortit précipitamment du bureau. Les autres guettèrent son retour, mais un hochement négatif de la B Alpha leur dissuada de poser des questions.

Une heure plus tard, le portable de Sherlock vibra.

Il décrocha hâtivement et retint son souffle, écoutant son interlocuteur.

Triomphant, il raccrocha et annonça :

- Nous allons immédiatement à Oxford Street. Un de mes espions a flairé la trace de notre chère B Alpha femelle. Les sans-abris se relaient pour la suivre sans se faire prendre. Nous les talonnerons de loin avant d'agir quand le suspect sera confirmé !

Devant la mine déçue d'Anthea, il se redressa et défroissa sa veste de blazer. Sherlock fit un clin d'œil -sans réfléchir, quel _idiot !_- à John, qui rougit instantanément. Gregory remarqua ce geste et grimaça.

_Que signifie cette réaction ? _se demanda Sherlock avant de sourire à nouveau. Ils avaient un suspect à capturer !

Deux voitures furent mobilisées pour tout ce monde. Gregory, Donovan et Dimmock dans la Mercedes du A Alpha, tandis que Sherlock et John montaient dans la Porsche Panamera d'Anthea. Certes, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, mais qui penserait que des policiers rouleraient en Porsche et Mercedes ?

A la limite de Soho, Sherlock remarqua leur contact. D'un signe de la tête, il l'attira à la fenêtre et lui donna un billet de dix livres, le remerciant de la trouvaille tout en feignant le bon samaritain. Sherlock et Anthea quittèrent le véhicule, laissant à John le soin de le garer. L'autre raison était évidemment d'éviter que l'Oméga bientôt en chaleur ne les trahisse avec son odeur alléchante. Deux Alphas passaient presque inaperçus aux yeux de la B Alpha suspecte tandis qu'un Oméga même sans hormones rampantes était source d'ennuis.

Ils suivirent de loin leur contact avant qu'il ne disparaisse, laissant la place à un autre de ses compatriotes. Une jeune femme cette fois-ci, que Sherlock connaissait bien pour avoir souvent eu affaire à elle. Maligne, elle accéléra la cadence et entreprit de garder juste assez de distance avec la suspecte pour pouvoir l'observer.

Ils s'approchèrent de Piccadilly Circus. Ils tournèrent dans une autre ruelle plus sombre. La suspecte s'arrêta. Sherlock et Anthea s'approchèrent de leur contact et le A Alpha lui glissa un billet tout en lui chuchotant ses remerciements. Elle partit silencieusement, laissant les deux Alphas seuls avec la suspecte.

Cette dernière se trouvait devant un coffre de voiture qu'elle ouvrit discrètement. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue des deux victimes. Elles étaient encore vivantes, mais plus pour bien longtemps.

Sherlock fit signe à Anthea d'attendre. Lorsque la suspecte, -_meurtrière- _prit une des victimes inconscientes à bout de bras, il s'élança vers elle. Malheur lui en prit puisqu'elle les vit arriver à temps et entreprit de les distancer rapidement.

Ses longs cheveux auburn flottants derrière elle, en ballerines et robe légère, elle courut vers Regent Street avant de rejoindre la Shaftesbury Avenue. Sherlock et Anthea la poursuivirent. Ils bousculèrent un couple de touristes allemands au passage, et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule.

La meurtrière traversa toujours à un rythme effréné l'avenue, causant une vague de klaxonnements. Anthea et Sherlock s'empressèrent de la suivre, ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer la colère des automobilistes. Ils réussirent à rattraper un peu du retard et redoublèrent d'efforts.

Un virage à droite, un autre encore à gauche, une bousculade, un chien à leur trousse, le chien fut retenu par son maître furieux, Lestrade qui les appelait de sa voiture. A plusieurs, ils continuèrent la course poursuite infernale.

_Dieu comme elle a de l'énergie à revendre ! _se dit Sherlock.

Encore un autre virage, puis elle trébucha.

Sherlock et Anthea sautèrent sur l'occasion et se frayèrent un passage dans la foule quitte à y jouer des coudes.

Le détective couru encore plus vite. Il pouvait à présent distinguer son visage.

Des yeux verts émeraude, un teint pâle, une chevelure dense et auburn, un regard vitreux, comme possédée. Elle se releva et le toisa du regard avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule. Il se jeta de nouveau à sa poursuite. Anthea le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. _La Personal Assistant de Mycroft mérite bien son poste !_

Encore un virage, Lestrade qui barra la route à l'aide de son véhicule. Dimmock et Sally ouvrirent la portière d'un coup et sautèrent sur la chaussée. La meurtrière était encerclée.

Sherlock, Anthea, Dimmock, Donovan, la berline de Lestrade. Peu d'issues possibles. Elle était prise au piège.

Sherlock se lança vers elle, imité par Donovan. Anthea et Dimmock les suivirent, prenant soin de dégainer leurs armes.

Le regard froid d'Anthea, plein d'assurance, déstabilisa Dimmock. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant la B Alpha en robe moulante, déchirée le long de la cuisse durant la folle course poursuite, regard perçant, un magnum pointé vers la meurtrière.

Saisissant l'occasion, la suspecte bondit sur Dimmock, qui ne vit pas arriver le coup, et le plaqua au sol. Elle se releva à la hâte, mais ce dernier n'était pas DI pour rien. Il l'agrippa à la cheville, la basculant de nouveau sur le bitume.

Ils se débattirent. Un coup, puis un autre. Dimmock grogna, et elle le mordit au poignet. Il gémit de douleur. Sherlock se jeta sur elle, la maintenant au sol.

Bam !

Un coup de feu.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Des cris, des pleurs, panique générale.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Encore des coups, et Dimmock évita de peu un tir.

Gregory était sorti de la voiture, une arme pointée devant lui. Il avait tiré les deux derniers coups. Sherlock se redressa également, il avait été frôlé par une balle. Son costume Dior Homme était fichu.

Anthea avait disparu, tout comme Sally et la meurtrière.

La foule paniquée courrait, gesticulait, criait, hurlait !

Sherlock vivait au ralentit.

_Non._

Vite, il avait retrouvé la jeune femme. Elle courrait à nouveau, poursuivie par Anthea et Donovan, ces dernières armées et prêtes à tirer.

La foule s'écarta sur leur passage.

Sherlock se releva en vitesse et coupa la rue, rejoignant les autres.

Une rue, puis une autre. Il ne savait plus où ils étaient.

- Rien de cassé ? haleta Anthea, rougie par l'adrénaline.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Ils tournèrent à un carrefour.

La jeune femme n'était plus très loin, ils la rattrapaient. _Enfin !_

Elle sauta sur le toit d'une voiture. Et à leur plus grande surprise, un motard se gara à côté.

Ils virent, impuissants, la suspecte sauter sur le siège arrière avant de déguerpir de la scène.

Sherlock eut juste le temps de mémoriser le modèle et la plaque d'immatriculation. L'homme avait la même carrure que le complice à Bruges.

_MERDE !_

Impuissants, Sherlock, Anthea et Sally regardèrent la moto s'éloigner d'eux, leur laissant l'arme qui leur avait tiré dessus. _Avec ça, on pourra espérer au moins en retirer quelque chose,_ se rassura le détective.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Gregory et Paul qui haletait encore. Lestrade leur demanda de monter immédiatement dans la voiture. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Antha dégaina son Blackberry et pianota non stop, tandis que Sherlock nota rapidement les informations récupérées sur un calepin sorti de nulle part.

A ses côtés, Paul avait trouvé la trousse à pharmacie et commencé à désinfecter ses plaies. Dans deux jours, il ressemblerait à un homme battu.

Ils rejoignirent la scène de crime qu'ils avaient réussi à éviter. Les deux victimes gisaient à terre mais John leur prodiguait les premiers soins.

_Deux victimes sauvées malgré tout, _soupira d'aise Sherlock.

* * *

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda John à Sherlock après lui avoir ôté sa veste.

Il observa la plaie et soulagé, il entreprit de la désinfecter. Un simple bandage suffisait.

John avait garé la Porsche non loin du lieu de découverte des victimes. Il avait couru vers la scène dès qu'un sans-abri l'y avait amené. Les deux victimes étaient un homme et une femme dans la vingtaine, encore des C Bêtas.

Le médecin ordonna à son ami de rester immobile. Il aurait tout le temps de les interroger après les soins ! Et puis, il fallait laisser aux victimes vivantes le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

- John, gémit Sherlock.

L'Oméga rougit de nouveau et continua ses soins.

- Bon, nous avons des nouvelles sur les derniers rebondissements, annonça Lestrade en entrant dans la salle de soin sans frapper.

Il brandit un dossier devant Sherlock qui l'attrapa de sa main gauche intacte. John le vit lire rapidement le rapport et sourire au fur et à mesure. _Bonnes nouvelles !_

*xXx*

Pendant ce temps, Anthea s'inquiétait des dernières nouvelles reçues de Mycroft, ou Merry.

Ce n'était pas lui qui envoyait les messages, mais Merry, elle en était assez certaine. L'Alpha Oméga lui avait demandé ce matin même de leur fournir assez de vivres et de tranquillité pour les deux-trois jours à venir. Mycroft était... indisposé.

Elle soupira longuement et se massa les tempes, assise dans la salle d'attente. Les deux victimes étaient en soins intensifs, et elle attendait le signal pour pouvoir les interroger avec Sherlock. Avec Lestrade, ils s'étaient convenus de suivre les notes de Sherlock. L'inspecteur s'était occupé de la moto tandis qu'elle avait mis ses meilleurs hommes sur la trace de la meurtrière aux yeux émeraude.

Impatiente, elle se leva et entra dans la salle de soin où s'étaient attroupés Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Gregory Lestrade. Elle les observa de loin, profitant de leur conversation pour rester discrète.

Sherlock et John étaient indubitablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Tous les signes les trahissaient : la tension sexuelle était à son comble. Et malgré la vague de chaleur approchante de l'Oméga dont elle-même pouvait sentir les effets, c'étaient les sentiments qui prévalaient.

Rare, _mais si beau,_ se surprit-elle à penser. Elle n'avait jamais été une romantique, mais elle enviait les deux colocataires dans leur bulle. John soignant Sherlock. Ce dernier qui l'observait avec ferveur. John qui le caressait du bout des doigts.

Bonne nouvelle pour Mycroft. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de savoir son frère heureux, et John était le meilleur homme qu'elle ait jamais connu. _A part Will et Myc, bien entendu._

Son regard dévia sur Lestrade.

Debout, les bras croisés, il regardait mélancoliquement John. Elle comprit tout de suite les allusions de son patron. Lestrade était amoureux mais ne le savait pas encore.

En voilà une affaire sordide. Comment la qualifier ? Elle n'avait pas encore d'adjectif pour décrire ce problème. _Une affaire sans nom alors !_

Sherlock et John amoureux l'un de l'autre. Gregory Lestrade sous le charme sans le savoir de John. Et si elle en croyait les dires de Mycroft, depuis plus d'un an. _Quel idiot !_

Et si elle se fiait à son instinct de femme... Mycroft qui aimait éperdument l'inspecteur.

* * *

Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je vous ai fait attendre, mais la raison principale était que je tenais à rédiger les derniers chapitres en même temps pour un souci de cohérence. J'ai donc attendu avant de tout donner à Roxanne - je la remercie encore et encore - qui se demandait si elle ne m'avait "pas perdu en route"!

En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et je surprise de voir que des gens lisent cette fic alors qu'elle devait être reléguée au fin fond de après une grosse semaine sans maj (au rythme auquel sont postés les fics... pour notre plus grand plaisir!)

Continuez à "balancer" vos avis! Je vous répondrais comme d'habitude!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et tous mes remerciements!


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

_Jour 15, soir_

Malgré les soupirs des médecins, Sherlock et toute l'équipe avaient réussi à se soustraire à l'examen médical, préventif afin de retourner au MET aussitôt les victimes rescapées interrogées.

Anthea avait définitivement pris ses quartiers à New Scotland Yard et s'était changée en une tenue plus adaptée sur le terrain : des ballerines, une chemise en soie noire et un jean brut. Gregory Lestrade la regarda se diriger vers son bureau, prenant ses aises comme si elle faisait partie de l'équipe depuis toujours.

Il n'avait rien contre elle : elle était on ne peut plus efficace et son aide était précieuse. Comment refuser une personne aussi intelligente et efficace sur le terrain ? De plus, son apparence physique ne passait pas inaperçue. Au contraire, les Bêtas et Omégas, voire même certains Alphas, se retournaient sur son passage, et son changement de tenue ne fit rien pour atténuer l'effet.

Et pourtant, Greg demeurait inconfortable devant une telle exubérance. Il savait qu'entre deux Alphas les choses ne se passaient jamais parfaitement bien, mais un détail le déroutait chez cette femme. Il mit cela de côté et assuma que l'inconfort était dû à sa relation avec le gouvernement britannique en personne : Mycroft Holmes. Avoir une taupe dans l'équipe n'était jamais plaisant, alors que penser de la PA du frère notoirement intrusif de Sherlock ?

La salle de réunion de la criminelle avait été entièrement transformée en QG pour l'affaire en cours. Des ordinateurs avaient été installés contre les murs, un écran plasma gigantesque avait été accroché à la place du rétroprojecteur, et la table centrale fut enlevée au profit de chaises et d'une rangée de bureaux plus petits. Tout ressemblait au QG d'un film d'espionnage.

Anthea était assise devant l'écran plasma même, un ordinateur portable à sa droite et deux Blackberry à sa gauche. Dimmock restait près d'elle, ce dernier étant complètement sous le charme de la belle B Alpha. Il lui servait une tasse de thé tout en l'écoutant débiter les dernières informations recueillies après la course poursuite.

John et Sherlock restaient sur un côté, peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, et observaient la salle avec attention, comme si un rebondissement pouvait survenir de cet endroit à tout instant. Donovan demeurait au côté de Greg et semblait excitée par la tournure des choses. L'incident lui avait monté à la tête et réveillé des instincts Alphas primitifs chez le sergent. Il ne lui en voulait pas puisque lui-même ressentait les mêmes effets. Il y avait encore deux semaines, la simple vue des corps lui était insurmontable.

Il se remémora à nouveau son état amorphe et perdu devant l'horreur des mises en scènes. Aujourd'hui, tandis que les images des corps et des scènes de crimes défilaient sur l'écran plasma, il se surprit à être davantage intéressé par la tournure politique et terroriste de l'affaire de l'Éventreur.

- Les deux victimes sont saines et sauves et voici leur témoignage, leur annonça Sherlock qui s'était déplacé au centre de la salle, masquant de sa silhouette l'écran plasma.

Son annonce attira tout de suite l'attention de la salle entière.

- Nous sommes en présence d'un homme et d'une femme, tous les deux des C Bêtas et tous deux travaillant dans la prostitution, mais de luxe. Ils étaient convaincus que notre meurtrière était une nouvelle recrue. L'agence à laquelle ils sont rattachés est indépendante et a pour vocation de fournir des Omégas et C Bêtas, voire d'autres dynamiques à une clientèle fortunée, puissante et surtout triée sur le volet. Ces prostitués n'ont jamais affaire au simple trader de la City. Ils servent les désirs des hommes politiques, hommes d'affaires, célébrités et tous ceux pour qui l'argent n'est pas un problème mais la réputation si. Cette jeune femme, qu'ils connaissent sous le nom de Kate, est certainement une taupe dans l'agence. Son rôle est de récolter le maximum d'informations qu'elle soumet à Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock arrêta sa déduction pour scruter la salle. L'équipe semblait avoir oublié les querelles anciennes au profit de l'affaire en cours.

- Et son rôle dans les meurtres ? s'enquit Gregory.

- Quelques unes des victimes étaient connues de nos deux rescapés. Elles avaient travaillé avec Kate. Dans ces cas, je dirais qu'elles ont été tuées parce qu'elle connaissait trop notre taupe. Les autres victimes avaient soit été confondues avec des prostitués trop curieuses, soit elles s'étaient avérées trop dangereuses, notamment pour les agents du MI-6 envoyés par Mycroft. N'est-ce pas Anthea ?

Il finit par fixer la B Alpha qui resta impassible.

- Oui, finit-elle par concéder. Sauf que je ne pense pas qu'un réseau de prostitution russe ait une relation quelconque avec Moriarty, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Donovan et Dimmock.

- Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher cela ? s'énerva Lestrade.

Encore une fois, les services secrets avaient sous-estimés le MET, les pensant trop naïfs pour traiter d'affaires de mafias russes. Il était à présent convaincu que les deux affaires étaient liées !

- Classé secret défense jusqu'à il y a une heure, rétorqua froidement la B Alpha, toujours impassible.

Elle retourna à un des Blackberry et sembla oublier le monde autour d'elle.

Greg fit les cent pas maugréant des insultes à tout va. _Pour qui se prend-il, ce Mycroft ?_ Il n'était même pas présent ! Lui qui adorait les espionner en personne, surtout quand Sherlock et John étaient impliqués. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à venir le déranger lui-même pour une affaire de cambriolage prétextant être inquiet de son frère ! Voilà que l'affaire prenait encore une nouvelle tournure :

• Orchestrée par Jim Moriarty en personne

• Terrorisme à craindre pour le G8

• En relation avec la mafia russe et les agents secrets de Mycroft

• Toutes les agences gouvernementales sur le qui-vive.

Ce fut alors que Gregory Lestrade prit une décision.

- Nous allons concentrer tous les efforts de tout le monde, y compris le MI-5, MI-6 et l'armée souterraine de Mycroft. Mes supérieurs seront d'accord avec moi de toute manière. Alors, satisfaits ? ironisa Lestrade en se redressant de toute sa splendeur A Alpha.

Il balaya la salle du regard et reçut des murmures d'acquiescement, même de la part d'Anthea qui semblait reconnaître la supériorité territoriale de Greg. Après tout, elle lui avait promis de ne pas empiéter sur son territoire : le MET, en plus de son bureau désormais.

Sauf Sherlock, l'autre A Alpha de la salle. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord avec la solution de Lestrade.

- Inutile de fédérer des personnes qui ne travaillent jamais ensemble et passent leur temps à s'entre-tuer, attesta Sherlock, les mains dans les poches.

- Sherlock, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer avec la police ! intervint John.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux de mettre toute la ville en alerte. Déjà qu'Anthea n'arrive toujours pas à localiser Moriarty. Avec tout le raffut que cette collaboration va causer, il va s'éclipser aussitôt les bruits éventés. Ce qui est déjà en train d'arriver, répondit froidement Sherlock.

- Et je ne pense pas que jouer les détectives consultants solitaires soit une solution meilleure ! répliqua Lestrade en s'approchant de Sherlock.

Il laissait libre cours à son instinct, désormais.

La salle retint son souffle. Il ne fallait jamais distraire deux Alphas en pleine dispute et conquête de territoire. L'altercation avait dépassé de loin les codes hiérarchiques modernes. C'étaient des dynamiques inférieures qui observaient craintivement deux Alphas dominants se battre.

- Moriarty ne sera jamais intimidé par une intervention musclée. Au contraire, il va se jouer de nous et l'affaire s'enlisera davantage ! s'exclama Sherlock, visiblement très en colère.

- Raison de plus pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ! S'il se joue de nous, il restera à Londres, nous laissant le temps de le localiser.

- Oui, il restera à Londres, mais trouvera d'autres occupations encore plus malsaines que ce qu'on a sur les bras. Il vaut mieux rester discret et agir dans le secret ! cria Sherlock.

La salle se retint de respirer. Quelques bêtas laissèrent échapper un cri d'effroi mi étouffé. Donovan plia les genoux en signe de soumission. John, à la grande surprise de tous, resta campé sur ses jambes, immobile et prêt à intervenir. Dimmock gardait la même posture qu'avant le début de la dispute. Il semblait même vouloir protéger Anthea. Cette dernière les fixait avec curiosité, nullement déroutée par les hormones dominantes A Alphas dégagées.

- Franchement Sherlock ! Tu peux vraiment être obtus parfois. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Veux-tu que tout cela finisse comme Reichenbach ? Veux-tu que John soit à nouveau un mort-vivant dépressif et quasi-suicidaire ? Jamais je ne te laisserais commettre la même erreur à nouveau. Il te faudra passer sur mon corps avant ! dit d'une voix dominante l'inspecteur.

Cette provocation sembla faire son effet puisque Sherlock lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Les A Alphas, même les plus civilisés, en finissaient toujours aux mains, c'était connu.

- Putain Sherlock ! cria Lestrade, une main sur son visage.

A la surprise générale, l'inspecteur d'habitude si doux se jeta sur le détective et lui rendit la pareille. Après tout, il était A Alpha et il ne laisserait jamais cet idiot rendre John désespéré. Le bonheur de John était tout ce qui lui importait.

Sherlock lui asséna deux coups de poings dans le bas ventre avant d'être plaqué au sol. Assis à califourchon sur lui, Greg lui cria :

- Tu es chez moi ici, au MET. Des milliers de vies sont en jeu ! Je ne peux pas te laisser gambader avec Moriarty avec vos tours de méninges et en arrière-plan John et la sphère politique internationale ! Ce ne sont pas des jouets !

Sherlock dégagea un bras et le bascula sur le côté. Il se releva avant de le plaquer au sol.

- Ne parle pas de John comme s'il était à toi. C'est un homme libre. Et je prends autant que toi cette affaire au sérieux.

Sur ces dernières phrases, il parvint à sortir de la salle avant que Greg ne l'attaque de nouveau.

John hésita entre les deux A Alphas.

_Ne le suis pas,_ l'implora du regard Gregory.

John quitta la salle, désolé.

Tout s'effondra pour le détective.

* * *

John suivit Sherlock, le rattrapant rapidement. Ce dernier héla un taxi qui apparut comme par magie devant eux, malgré la pluie qui se faisait battante.

Le médecin n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de Sherlock de quitter le MET, mais il blâmait également Greg de s'être emporté et d'avoir choisi la facilité. Cette affaire prenait définitivement un goût acariâtre. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il n'avait vu de dispute aussi violente entre Sherlock et Greg. Ces deux A Alphas avaient les hormones qui leur montaient à la tête. _Quelle poisse !_

Le trajet vers 221b fut effectué dans le silence, chacun ignorant l'autre. Sherlock se tenait de plus en plus à distance de l'Oméga. Compréhensible, au vu de son indisposition approchant. Il ne pouvait se risquer à tomber dans une frénésie sexuelle au milieu d'une affaire aussi cruciale.

De plus, Sherlock connaissait les risques inhérents à la proximité d'un Alpha pour un Oméga. Les vagues de chaleurs pouvaient être inconsciemment provoquée par les hormones de la partie adverse, et ce, même en dehors des cycles périodiques, si l'Alpha était en manque. Or, Sherlock avait fait vœux de célibat, ce qui redoublait le risque.

Arrivés, ils descendirent du taxi. John paya la course avant de suivre Sherlock. Ce fut une Mme Hudson soulagée qui les accueillit. Elle s'enquit de l'avancée de l'enquête et de leur périple en Europe.

- Comme vous avez dû voir de belles choses ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en les ménageant à son habitude.

Ils étaient de retour chez eux, dans la chaleur du foyer.

John jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire. Ce dernier avait repris sa posture de réflexion. Les mains jointes sous le menton, installé confortablement dans le canapé, l'A Alpha marmonnait des paroles inaudibles. Il se releva d'un coup et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il n'en ressortit que le lendemain.

*xXx*

_Jour 17_

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle piste. Ce dernier refusait toujours de parler à Gregory Lestrade, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus John. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami agissait comme un enfant. _Deux A Alphas peuvent bien mettre de côté leurs querelles durant quelques jours, non ?_

Bref, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal après l'altercation. Greg avait voulu le protéger d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, tout comme Sherlock. La divergence était sur les moyens adoptés. Il savait Sherlock son meilleur ami et attiré par lui, -du moins, par ses hormones-, et Greg était ce qu'il avait comme meilleur ami _normal_.

Mettant de côté ces pensées dépressives, il alla chercher une veste chaude, car la journée s'annonçait longue et froide.

- Un de mes contacts m'a donné de plus amples informations sur les lieux de rassemblement des prostitués de l'agence. J'ai appris hier que notre suspecte avait changé d'agence. Pas de chance pour elle, Anthea avait placé des taupes dans toutes les agences légales et illégales de la capitale. Il se trouve qu'elle rencontrera un éminent homme d'affaire ce soir à Trafalgar Square. Trois autres prostitués devront l'accompagner puisque l'homme a commandé quatre personnes : deux Omégas et deux C Bêtas, dit Sherlock de son débit habituel.

- Notre suspecte est B Alpha pourtant ! remarqua John.

- Certes, mais comme Daiyu... ou Merry, elle connait parfaitement l'art de masquer et de changer sa dynamique ! expliqua Sherlock.

- Comment ça? demanda John, piqué au vif.

- Elle porte un parfum A Alpha très lourd alors qu'elle est Oméga. Ce sont ses hormones qui l'ont trahie, ajouta Sherlock.

—

Sherlock avait commis une terrible erreur en parlant de la dynamique de Merry à John. Par cette remarque, il avait failli exposer aux yeux de son colocataire un secret si bien gardé qu'il semblait aujourd'hui n'être qu'une légende familiale. Mais qu'importe puisque le médecin n'en demanda pas plus. Après tout, il savait que Sherlock ne connaissait la mystérieuse femme que depuis quelques jours.

S'il faisait confiance aux informations de son contact, ce qu'il faisait toujours puisqu'il était allé vérifier lui-même la veille, ils devraient avoir plus d'indices ce soir même.

*xXx*

Anthea leur avait prêté une voiture discrète cet après-midi afin de mener l'enquête à bien. Sherlock ne doutait pas qu'elle en avait également informé Lestrade et son équipe. Il ne lui en voulait pas et la remercia d'agir comme intermédiaire. Il n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt à faire face à la jalousie de l'inspecteur. Après leur violente dispute, Sherlock avait déduit que Gregory était tombé également sous le charme de John. Cette découverte ne lui plut pas du tout. _Il venait juste de divorcer !_

Il était conscient de la stupidité et de la vanité de son comportement. Tous deux avaient agi comme des enfants ou des bêtas sans envergure. Mais les hormones et le stress ne faisaient pas bon ménage... Voilà, il avait perdu son calme et face à un autre A Alpha également sous pression, le résultat n'avait pas été joli à voir.

Il soupçonnait également l'inspecteur d'avoir profité de la divergence d'opinion pour lui reprocher les deux longues années d'absence. _John avait réellement souffert par sa faute_. Il n'en voulait pas à Gregory d'avoir agit de cette manière et concédait que sans sa présence, John n'aurait peut-être pas traversé cette période aussi bien.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il nous faudrait prendre de quoi manger et boire ! Cette nuit risque d'être longue, suggéra John, réveillant Sherlock de sa torpeur.

_Une nuit aux côtés de John !_

- Fais comme tu le sens, mais la priorité reste nos prostitués, répondit le détective d'un ton neutre.

Après avoir rassemblé un sac plein de victuailles, de vêtements chauds et l'arsenal du parfait détective privé, les deux amis quittèrent le 221b, destination Trafalgar Square.

La nuit tombait déjà pour un début de mois d'août. Le temps n'était plus au beau fixe et les nuits devenaient froides. Alors quand Sherlock et John s'installèrent pour la nuit, ils mirent les plaids sur un côté.

Une heure plus tard, toujours rien en vue.

* * *

John observa le détective à sa droite. Celui-ci balayait la scène à l'aide de jumelles et semblait ignorer son voisin. En fait, il semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée.

John se demanda soudain comment son ami pouvait supporter d'être ainsi mis au ban de la société. Il comprenait les motivations de Greg, mais Sherlock restait une énigme à ses yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à cacher ma dynamique pour la simple raison que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, dit tout à coup Sherlock, cassant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

- Hein... Pardon ? balbutia John qui rougit d'avoir été démasqué.

- Allons John. Tu me fixes depuis un bon bout de temps et tu as visiblement besoin de me poser cette question qui te trotte derrière la tête depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, déclara Sherlock.

John baissa les yeux et s'excusa en vitesse.

- Ta curiosité est fondée. Lestrade m'avait posé la même question il y a quelques années, même si je comprends désormais ses raisons. Je viens d'une famille très traditionnelle, éducation à l'ancienne, etc. Pour nous, il était normal qu'un Oméga soit sous la tutelle soit de l'Alpha de la famille, soit de l'Alpha à qui il est lié. Les Omégas ont donc très peu de liberté. De même pour les Alphas. Nous sommes tenus d'occuper des postes importants dans la société et de nous lier au plus vite à un Oméga de bonne famille, si possible un A Oméga. Les bêtas sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, à condition qu'ils n'entravent pas l'ordre ancestral. Lorsque je me suis révélé être un A Alpha, toute la famille a été enchantée. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. A cette époque, la société commençait déjà à discriminer les dynamiques extrêmes et fidèle à mes convictions, j'ai décidé de garder publique ma dynamique au prix d'être écarté de toute vie sociale. Il faut savoir que nos cercles vivent dans un monde à part, où la dynamique prévaut encore sur la hiérarchie. Lestrade n'a pas eu cette chance ou cette malchance, chacun son point de vue. Un homme comme lui, s'il voulait réussir dans la société, se devait d'être le plus civilisé possible. Cela explique sa volonté de garder sa dynamique secrète... Même si il a tendance depuis quelques temps à l'étaler au grand jour, se confia Sherlock.

- Peut-être qu'il a agit en suivant ton exemple. Je pense qu'il t'admire sur ce point.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrais l'admirer. Comment a-t-il pu supporter ces affronts ? Dans notre cercle, il serait impensable pour un Alpha, encore plus pour un A Alpha, de se soumettre à la hiérarchie policière et d'écouter un homme comme DCI Gregson qui n'est qu'un simple bêta. J'admire la capacité à encaisser de Lestrade, avoua le détective.

- Et je trouve remarquable ta capacité à encaisser les humiliations quotidiennes dues à ta dynamique.

- Le monde a terriblement changé, John. Cent ans auparavant, j'aurais été au centre de la vie sociale et économique du pays. De nos jours, je suis condamné à des postes dans la sécurité ou l'armée. Etre détective consultant constitue pour moi une échappatoire à ce destin. Si je m'étais révélé ne serait-ce que deux ans plus tard, après le vote de la loi internationale sur l'égalité stricte des dynamiques, j'aurais sans doute choisi la même voie que Lestrade. Les traditions se perdent. Les familles puissantes ne cherchent plus à marier des A Omégas ou A Alphas.

- Tu es un pro-restauration, remarqua John.

Il connaissait l'existence de ce mouvement que peu de gens évoquaient.

Les pro-restaurations invoquaient le besoin de suivre les instincts naturels de l'homme et prônaient un retour aux ordres anciens. Certains militants étaient des terroristes acquis à la cause. Quelques pays suivaient également les préceptes de l'ordre ancien, comme la Russie.

- Je ne me situe dans aucun des courants. Tu me connais mieux que cela, John ! J'agis comme ça parce que j'ai eu le choix, et je tiens à vivre selon mes propres principes. Il m'est tout simplement impossible de vivre en niant ma nature véritable, objecta Sherlock.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un rebelle contre la société toute entière, plaisanta l'Oméga.

Sherlock soutint le regard de John. Puis il reprit ses jumelles, affichant sa moue boudeuse. John sourit à la vue de son ami redevenu le Sherlock qu'il connaissait.

Ils observèrent le square à tour de rôle pendant encore deux heures avant de s'installer sous le plaid. La température avait considérablement baissée, et John se félicita d'avoir apporté de quoi se maintenir au chaud. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il plaça la couverture sur les cuisses du bel A Alpha concentré sur la vue.

Cet acte avait une connotation particulièrement intime qui réveilla des désirs inédits chez le médecin. Il ne désirait pas seulement le corps de son ami, mais aussi son affection et une vie à ses côtés. Pouvoir se réveiller le matin contre lui, se blottir lorsque le temps se faisait plus froid et peut-être... Peut-être un jour porter son enfant, devenir pères, vieillir ensemble.

Mais tout cela n'était que qu'un rêve éloigné qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais se réaliser. Sherlock le lui avait déjà maintes fois répété : il était marié à son travail et s'il se liait un jour, ce serait, comme il l'avait fait comprendre tout à l'heure, à une personne de son cercle, un A Oméga digne de son rang.

Il soupira d'aise et son regard se reposa sur son colocataire, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Et Sherlock qui disait vivre en suivant sa nature véritable ! Celle-ci ne comprenait visiblement pas la nourriture, la boisson, et le maintien de son corps en bonne santé.

Vingt minutes au chaud, et il sentait ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Il lui fallait tenir...

*xXx*

Une heure plus tard, John sentit Sherlock le secouer.

- John, réveille-toi !

- Hmm...Sherlock...

Il entendit soudain un coup de feu.

Il se réveilla d'un coup.

- Sherlock ! Tu as...

Un deuxième coup fut tiré.

* * *

Un gros merci à Roxanne33 qui vient de commencer ses vacances, ce qui annonce... Des chapitres à foison!

Sinon elle va également inonder le marché des fics de ses séries en cours!

Encore un énorme merci à vous mes lecteurs que je félicite d'avoir le courage de lire cette partie I qui commence sérieusement à s'éterniser. Non mais sérieusement, elle va bientôt atteindre les 50 000 mots!

Si vous avez des questions, etc... n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Je vous répondrais soit en réponse aux reviews, soit à la fin des chapitres (ici donc), soit par messagerie privée!


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

_Jour 16 et 17, nuit_

Sherlock et John coururent vers le lieu des tirs. La nuit était complètement tombée, et le calme était insupportable après les détonations.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une vision d'horreur les envahit.

Quelqu'un avait été touché.

- Sherlock, appelle les secours ! cria John en se précipitant vers le corps.

Sauf que Sherlock ne fit rien il resta planté au milieu de la rue, fixant une ombre. John suivit son regard et vit Mycroft, une arme à ses côtés, un portable dans une main. L'aîné Holmes était à genou, penché sur une jeune femme. Il lui souffla quelques mots et elle le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Puis son regard se posa sur le docteur.

- John, je vous serais redevable de vérifier si j'ai bien prodigué les soins nécessaires à DS Donovan, lui demanda Mycroft.

John s'en voulut de ne pas avoir reconnu la B Alpha plus tôt. Il demeura silencieux et procéda à un état des dégâts rapide. Donovan avait été blessée au ventre par un des coups de feu.

Mycroft tentait de limiter l'hémorragie à l'aide de sa veste et avait laissé tomber son portable sur le côté. Les mains jointes, il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur la plaie. Le médecin se revit tout à coup en Afghanistan et se dépêcha de faire un examen entier. Pas de concussion le sergent était encore conscient et lucide, mais plus pour longtemps.

- J'ai déjà appelé les secours, ils ne vont pas tarder, lui souffla Mycroft.

A peine ces mots furent prononcés qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une sirène, puis d'autres encore, qui se dirigeaient vers eux. DI Lestrade arriva en courant, suivit d'Anthea et d'une équipe d'urgentistes. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers le sergent qui fut transportée rapidement sur un brancard.

John leur expliqua rapidement les soins déjà prodigués, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock qui parlait avec Mycroft. Gregory Lestrade les rejoignit peu après avoir dit quelques mots à Donovan avant que celle-ci ne soit transportée à l'hôpital.

- Le tireur est votre complice. Il a tiré un coup atteignant DS Donovan qui se trouvait malheureusement sur les lieux. La raison est évidente, elle a flairé la scène de crime qui se déroulait. Elle s'est approchée, il l'a remarquée puis a tiré. Je n'étais pas loin et j'ai accouru dès la première détonation. J'ai juste eu le temps de riposter avant d'assister le sergent, résuma Mycroft.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez sur le lieux du crime ? demanda Lestrade tout en prenant des notes sur un calepin.

- Anthea m'a prévenu d'un éventuel meurtre à venir dans cette zone. Hypothèse qui s'est révélée juste grâce au contact de Sherlock, répondit Mycroft avant de se tourner vers son frère.

Gregory Lestrade regarda successivement les deux frères avant de soupirer. _Il était temps, _pensa John.

- Ecoute Sherlock... Si tu n'avais pas prévenu Anthea de cette information, nous aurions sans doute actuellement deux, voire trois nouvelles victimes sur les bras. En tout cas... Merci et désolé, bredouilla l'inspecteur se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Fidèle à sa réputation, il était allé droit au but et n'avait pas cherché à contourner le sujet plus longtemps.

- Excuses acceptées, souffla Sherlock.

Les deux A Alphas se regardèrent et Sherlock rompit l'inconfortable atmosphère en souriant timidement. Sourire rendu par Lestrade avant de lui donner une frappe amicale sur le dos.

John sourit à la vue de ces deux hommes qui étaient devenus amis et formaient une merveilleuse équipe. _A condition bien sûr qu'ils mettent leur fierté animale de côté !_

*xXx*

_Jour 17_

A Saint Bart, Gregory Lestrade attendait anxieusement des nouvelles de son sergent, blessée au ventre par une balle. Elle n'avait jamais été touchée aussi fortement et il s'en voulait terriblement. Tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il s'était résigné à écouter les conseils de Sherlock. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été allé à la place de Sally, aurait pu attraper l'homme, ou au moins, recevoir la balle à sa place. Il secoua la tête, passa sa main dans sa chevelure argentée une énième fois et soupira.

Un gobelet apparut dans son champ de vision. Il redressa la tête et vit Mycroft s'installer à ses côtés, lui tendant un verre de thé. Il l'accepta volontiers.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu intervenir plus tôt. Le sergent Donovan est un de vos meilleurs éléments, quoi que Sherlock puisse en penser, lui dit Mycroft.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sans vous elle ne serait pas là, vivante, répondit Lestrade après avoir bu une gorgée.

- J'ai donné les informations à Anthea et elle devrait avoir des pistes rapidement. L'homme sur lequel j'ai tiré ne pourra pas s'en remettre sans aller voir un chirurgien. Il a été touché à la jambe gauche ce qui entrave lourdement ses capacités motrices. Comme nous avons une surveillance sur toutes les cliniques légales et illégales de la région, nous devrions avoir de plus amples informations sur ce fameux complice très prochainement.

Lestrade regarda l'aîné Holmes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin sortit de la chambre de Donovan.

- Elle s'est réveillée incroyablement rapidement. Elle souhaite parler à M. Mycroft Holmes, leur annonça le médecin en charge.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, prononça l'homme concerné à Greg.

* * *

La jeune B Alpha était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital. La couverture blanche et la taille du lit lui donnaient l'air plus frêle encore. Mycroft s'approcha de la femme et s'installa à son chevet, prêt à l'écouter.

- Je vous remercie encore, lui souffla-t-elle tentant de garder ses paupières ouvertes. Je vous dois ma vie. Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'étais là tout simplement. Contentez-vous de vous estimer chanceuse et de vous reposer.

- J'ai maintenant une dette envers un Holmes ! plaisanta Donovan avant de se replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Mycroft resta un peu à l'étudier avant de quitter la chambre. Il invoqua Anthea et lui dicta les procédures à suivre par la suite.

_On commence enfin à voir le bout du tunnel, _songea le politicien avant de quitter l'hôpital.

*xXx*

_Jour 18_

Dans le QG improvisé à New Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade s'impatientait. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles ni d'Anthea, ni de Mycroft Holmes qui était revenu sur le devant de la scène. S'ajoutait à cela une panique générale dans les milieux de la prostitution de luxe et la nécessité de protéger les trois personnes qui auraient dû mourir la veille.

Seul avec Dimmock, il ne pouvait qu'attendre les nouvelles des frères Holmes. Sherlock était parti aussitôt Donovan dans l'ambulance et John l'avait rejoint après s'être assuré que le sergent était sain et sauf. Gregory se leva de son siège et commença à zapper les informations sur l'écran plasma.

La dernière innovation technologique avait atterri dans leur salle de réunion : ils pouvaient accéder à toutes les informations sur les différents ordinateurs connectés, faire des vidéos-conférences, aller sur Internet, traquer un suspect sur GPS, et même faire des dessins sur l'écran à distance avec des gants spéciaux !

Outre l'équipement digne d'un film James Bond, on leur avait fourni une équipe d'hommes qualifiés pour espionnage, protection rapprochée des témoins... Enfin, Sherlock leur avait apporté son réseau de sans-abris et Lestrade ne se priva pas de remarquer que jusqu'alors, avec l'écran plasma, c'était la seule chose de vraiment utile qu'ils avaient eu en leur possession.

Vers quinze heures, l'inspecteur reçu un SMS du détective consultant. Au même moment, un lieutenant courut vers lui.

- Detective Inspector, on m'a chargé de vous prévenir que le complice a été localisé et qu'il va arriver dans dix minutes dans nos locaux, dit-il, ravi.

Le message de Sherlock donnait exactement la même information.

_Enfin une excellente nouvelle !_

A peine eut-il replacé son téléphone dans la poche que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Ces derniers étaient visiblement très fiers de la nouvelle.

- Au boulot Lestrade, nous devons interroger cet homme sur Jim et ses pions ! cria Sherlock, le tirant par le bras vers la porte.

Il le dirigea ainsi jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation. Arrivé, il trépigna, sautilla et même sauta littéralement sur place !

Dix minutes pile après l'annonce de la nouvelle, Lestrade, Sherlock et John virent arriver deux officiers escorter un homme correspondant à la description du complice. Anthea les suivait, la tête enfouie dans son Blackberry. L'instant de vérité était proche.

* * *

John s'installa au fond de la salle d'interrogation avec Anthea. Dimmock avait jugé préférable de se mettre dans la salle témoin afin de les informer d'éventuelles interruptions. Sherlock et Lestrade allaient conduire l'interrogatoire et l'Oméga trembla à la vision de deux A Alphas affrontant le suspect.

On fit entrer le suspect dans la salle. Il fut aussitôt invité à s'asseoir par Greg qui s'installa de l'autre côté de la table. Sherlock resta debout. John n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les rôles : Sherlock jouerait le méchant flic tandis que Lestrade tempérerait la situation. Anthea ferait un excellent scribe et John servirait à... à observer tout simplement et à prodiguer les premiers soins si la situation l'exigeait.

- Anthony Freeman, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez assisté aux meurtres de seize personnes, à la tentative de meurtre de trois personnes et tiré sur un membre des forces de l'ordre. Ajoutons à cela l'assistance à la fuite de deux des suspects. Je pense que cela suffira pour vous faire écrouer au moins deux cent ans, commença DI Lestrade.

Il étala les photos des victimes sur la table.

L'accusé se tut.

- Bon, procédons ainsi. Nous voulons connaître les noms de vos complices ainsi que la situation géographique de votre chef, à savoir Jim Moriarty, continua Lestrade.

L'accusé ne se prononça toujours aucun mot. Il croisa les bras et toisa l'inspecteur du regard.

- Les victimes étaient jeunes, avaient la vie devant eux et ne faisaient rien de mal à part gagner leur pain. Ce que nous faisons tout, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lestrade tout en gardant son air détaché.

Il plaqua ses mains devant lui, présentant ses paumes en signe de confiance.

Ce dernier geste déconcerta l'accusé. Mais il resta silencieux.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour un bêta de se mettre en avant dans une société qui, malgré les dernières lois sur l'égalité des dynamiques, continue à favoriser les B Alphas. Mais il est encore plus difficile pour un Alpha, qu'il soit de classe A ou B, de se frayer une place dans la position qu'il souhaite réellement avoir, et non pas celle qu'il est censé avoir. Vous, bêtas, avez cette possibilité...

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous vous lamentez sur votre sort alors que vous avez tout ce qu'il est possible de désirer. Physique, longévité, intelligence, respect. Vous, les Alphas, ne nous comprenez pas. Nous avons également notre fierté. Mais ces C Bêtas... ils constituent une nuisance à l'ordre qui devrait être établi. Une honte !

Lestrade avait enfin réussi à faire parler le bêta. _Un fanatique, cette affaire prend également des caractéristiques idéologiques, _déduisit John.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre aux prostitués Omégas et aux Alphas qui les consomment ? provoqua Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Nous n'avons rien à faire des Omégas et des Alphas. Ils ne comptent pas par nous, insista Anthony.

Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression.

- Et que penser de votre associée B Alpha ? N'est-elle pas également une nuisance à vos yeux ? demanda Lestrade, continuant dans la provocation.

- Elle est une repentie. Elle a appris ses fautes et son pêché. C'est pour se racheter qu'elle agit de cette façon. Elle n'est pas une des nôtres, attesta le complice d'une voix monotone.

_Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dont le cerveau a été lavé de cette manière, pas même chez les terroristes pro-islamistes ! _pensa John.

- Si elle n'est pas une des vôtres, rien ne vous empêche de nous donner son nom.

- Rien ne m'empêche d'agir pour le bien de notre organisation, répliqua aussitôt Anthony Freeman.

- Pour quelqu'un dont le nom signifie homme libre, vous êtes très dépendant de cette fameuse organisation, n'est-ce pas ? continua Lestrade.

Il se rapprocha de son interlocuteur et lui sourit. Un sourire très prédateur.

- Vous faites erreur. J'ai participé à la construction de l'organisation et cette femme constitue un élément essentiel. Elle nous sert de relayeuse d'information avec le monde des dynamiques déviantes ! dit le bêta d'un ton déterminé.

Lestrade demeura immobile et son sourire s'agrandit. Ses yeux prirent une expression machiavélique. _L'inspecteur n'était, en fait, pas le moins du monde le gentil flic._

- Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à remettre dans le droit chemin un autre membre des dynamiques déviantes, n'est-ce pas ?

L'accusé hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je suis intéressé par cette organisation. Voyez-vous, je suis moi-même en conflit avec mes instincts. Les autres personnes ici présentes ont également le même doute, voilà pourquoi elles ont tenu à venir vous rencontrer. Je sais que mon devoir est de vous remettre au gouvernement et de rendre justice aux familles des victimes. Mais, entre nous, nous avons insisté pour participer à cette enquête afin de connaître davantage vos motivations. Voyez, la caméra ne fonctionne plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ce qui se passe ici ne se saura pas, énonça Lestrade.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous croire.

- Ma mère était une Bêta femelle. Elle avait été abandonnée par mon père dès que ce dernier a flairé un Oméga en chaleur. Vingt ans de mariage partis comme cela. Je n'avais que quinze ans et ne m'étais pas encore révélé. J'aurais voulu être un bêta, mais la nature en a voulu autrement. Depuis, je vis comme un bêta, allant jusqu'à en épouser une.

- Mais vous êtes divorcé, la trace de l'alliance le montre.

- Bonne observation. Elle m'a quittée parce que je n'agissais pas comme un Alpha le devrait. Mais j'ai refusé ses avances pour mes convictions.

_Il est excellent comédien. _John continua d'observer l'inspecteur qui prenait ses aises devant le complice. Les gestes, son regard, ses acquiescements sur la suite du discours de Freeman... Tout portait à croire qu'il était un pro-bêta convaincu et qu'il attendait l'occasion rêvée pour se repentir sur sa nature Alpha. John frissonna.

- Et j'imagine que vous voulez avoir le nom de mon associée pour en discuter avec elle, non ? s'enquit l'accusé, convaincu de la motivation de Lestrade.

Après une heure de discussion, l'inspecteur avait réussi à persuader le complice de son inclination pour la cause Bêta. Il avait même enjoint Sherlock et John à la discussion. Ces derniers participèrent de bon cœur, tantôt s'écriant sur l'injustice faite durant des millénaires aux Bêtas, tantôt se lamentant sur leur malchance.

Anthea pleura à chaudes larmes. Sherlock ajouta qu'il admirait et enviait son frère, arrivé à un poste à responsabilité tout en étant B Bêta, la normalité incarnée. Il invoqua sa neutralité, son détachement par rapport aux choses du corps : ce dont les Omégas et Alphas étaient prisonniers.

- Elle s'appelle Kate McGiwan et vit à Soho. C'est une artiste peintre.

- Merci, nous vous devrons cela.

Lestrade se leva et alla prendre Anthony dans les bras. A cet instant, deux policiers en uniforme entrèrent et procédèrent à l'arrestation officielle du complice.

- Ce n'est que la procédure. Je n'ai pas le choix, mais je promets de faire ce que je peux pour vous sortir de là, lui souffla Lestrade avant de faire signe aux policiers de l'emmener.

* * *

- Bravo Greg, bien joué ! s'écria Paul Dimmock en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Lestrade ne dit rien et s'affala dans un des fauteuils de leur QG. L'interrogatoire l'avait éreinté.

Sherlock, John et Anthea évitaient soigneusement de l'approcher. Sans doute pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait ainsi dans un personnage.

Il se savait bon acteur il était été dans la troupe de théâtre de son collège, de son lycée, puis avait un peu continué à l'université. Son aptitude à rentrer dans des personnages improvisés avait tapé dans l'œil de ses supérieurs lorsqu'il avait rejoint les forces de l'ordre. Rapidement, il avait eu droit à des enquêtes sous couvertures.

Il avait été gangster, musicien, homme d'affaire, cuisinier, et même escort ! C'était la première fois qu'il improvisait en présence d'un suspect, la première fois qu'il impliquait autant ses amis, la première fois qu'il entrait autant dans la peau d'un personnage. Il pouvait encore ressentir l'adrénaline de l'échange, la subtilité avec laquelle il avait joué sur les mots, comment il avait incité discrètement les autres membres de l'équipe à l'épauler. Il ne savait pas d'où cette énergie lui était venue.

Tout devint froid. Il frissonna.

- Tiens, entendit-il dire John.

Il sentit une couverture sur ses épaules et une tasse de café lui être tendue. Il releva la tête et vit John, Sherlock ainsi qu'Anthea à ses côtés. Ces derniers lui souriaient.

Il leur rendit un sourire maladroit.

*xXx*

Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à trouver Kate McGiwan avec les informations obtenues. Cette dernière ne fut pas non plus surprise de les voir arriver. Elle se présenta à Dimmock qui lui mit les menottes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois-ci, c'était Dimmock qui s'en chargerait. Lestrade s'était endormi peu avant d'épuisement.

- Detective Inspector Paul Dimmock. Vous êtes ici pour les meurtres et la complicité des meurtres de seize victimes et tentative de meurtre sur deux victimes. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Rien, j'accepte les accusations. Et je veux un avocat.

- Vous n'en aurez pas.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'en aurez pas. Voici la motion qui le prouve. Maintenant, j'ai une série de questions à vous poser. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi ?

- Je me suis repentie.

- Ça, nous le savons, et quoi d'autre ?

- Parce que j'avais voulu me rendre utile à l'organisation. Si je me comporte bien, je serais promue à un poste important. J'ai envie d'avoir leur confiance. Je suis un membre dédié et acquis au projet.

Regard vide, dénué de vie. La jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, toute conscience aspirée par un lavage de cerveau qui avait déjà fait trop de dégâts.

- Et qui sont ces personnes dont vous désirez la confiance ?

- Anthony. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Ainsi que notre chef.

- Qui est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il me communiquait tout à travers Anthony. C'était lui mon relais. Puis je servais d'intermédiaire pour les deux autres membres de l'équipe. A quatre, nous étions chargés de cette mission dont le but était d'alerter les politiciens du G8 sur nos intentions.

- Qui sont les deux autres membres ?

- Mark Philips et Jack Hammer. Ils ne sont que des pions en formation. Vous ne saurez rien d'eux.

- Et pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que j'ai échoué et qu'on m'avait ordonné de le faire dans le cas où je serais capturée.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'organisation ?

- Rien.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Dimmock ne réussit pas à lui soustraire d'autres informations. Ce dernier resta planté dans la salle après l'épisode, déstabilisé par tant de froideur et de... vide.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

_Jour 18, soirée_

Anthea descendit de la Prosche Panamera. Elle prit son sac pour en sortir son Blackberry. Pas de nouveaux messages. Elle ajusta le col de sa chemise et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire avaient empêché la jeune femme de continuer ses autres tâches. Néanmoins, elle continuait ses rapports oraux journaliers, sauf les deux derniers jours durant lesquels Merry avait formellement interdit le politicien de sortir et de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était leur code signalétique et ils le changeaient tous les deux-trois semaines par sécurité et confidentialité.

- Nous avons successivement capturé Anthony Freeman et Kate McGiwan. Ils ont tous deux avoué leur implication et crimes. Ils sont actuellement détenus dans la prison interne au MET. Nous n'avons rien pu leur soutirer sur l'organisation et Jim Moriarty, auxquels ils sont rattachés. Les deux autres suspects vont être rapidement localisés : Mark Philips et Jack Hammer, informa-t-elle Mycroft Holmes.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et mit de côté les dossiers qu'il étudiait. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et gesticula à sa Personal Assistant de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta.

- Excellent. Et comment se porte le sergent Donovan ?

- Mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Elle est toujours alitée et sous perfusion. Sans votre intervention, elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, répondit Anthea.

- Et votre second employeur ?

- Comme toujours. Il aime à me voir dans son champ de vision.

- Vous êtes sexuellement très appétissante et il en profite bien, ajouta l'homme en jouant de son stylo.

- C'est vous qui m'avez offerte sur un plateau d'argent. « Je vous fais confiance pour l'assister dans tous ses désirs ».J'applique littéralement ce que vous m'avez ordonné, continua l'assistante d'un ton professionnel.

Le politicien sourit.

- Cette organisation m'intrigue, dit-elle.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Anthea soupira. Elle s'approcha de son ami et lui massa le cou. L'homme se détendit sous la pression de ses doigts agiles.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour les trois idiots devant nous, suggéra Mycroft.

- Un des trois sera meurtri de toute manière. Nous savons déjà de qui il s'agit.

- Mon frère et John Watson sont indubitablement fous l'un de l'autre. Ces derniers jours les ont rapprochés considérablement. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer hier, John sait que Sherlock est attiré par lui. Il faut trouver le moyen de casser la glace qui s'est installée entre eux. L'altercation avec Lestrade et les crises de jalousies successives de mon idiot de frère m'interpellent de plus en plus, s'inquiéta l'aîné Holmes.

- Cette situation m'est étrangement familière, Myc.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, K.

*xXx*

_Jour 19, à l'aube_

Dring! Dring! Dring!

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! maugréa John tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Sherlock et lui avaient passé la nuit à New Scotland Yard dans l'attente d'un coup de fil. Le médecin alla prendre le combiné prenant soin au passage d'attraper une bouteille d'eau et de presque la vider en quelques gorgées. _Dieu comme il avait soif !_

- John Watson, j'écoute, dit-il, toujours d'humeur exécrable.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il sauta vers Sherlock. Il lui tapota plusieurs fois la tête et comme ce dernier dormait toujours, il lui balança le restant de sa bouteille dans la face.

- Argh ! Mais que fais-tu John ? sursauta l'A Alpha.

Il se redressa d'un bon et manqua d'assommer John qui était penché sur lui. L'Oméga esquiva le _coup de boule_ et se retrouva à quelques millimètres de Sherlock.

- Heu...

_Oh Dieu comme il était proche ! Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'Alpha sur ses lèvres._ Il huma inconsciemment et vit la pupille de son ami se dilater devant le geste.

- Ils ont retracé l'itinéraire de notre suspect Mark Philips ! réussit-il à prononcer tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Il inspira profondément et attendit la réaction de ce dernier.

Raté puisque ce dernier l'agrippa au bras pour l'emmener hors de la salle.

- Sherlock !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de traînasser alors que le dénouement de l'affaire nous passe devant ! s'exclama, enthousiaste, le détective qui semblait avoir oublié l'intime proximité de tout à l'heure.

Ils sortirent d'un pas rapide de la tour et Sherlock héla un taxi. Comme pas magie, un véhicule noir s'arrêta devant eux et ils montèrent précipitamment.

- Regent's Park ! cria John au chauffeur qui démarra en vitesse, ayant compris l'urgence de la situation.

* * *

Sherlock appela Lestrade sur son téléphone. Il lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots mais fut surpris d'entendre ce dernier lui dire être déjà sur les lieux. Il raccrocha vivement et se tourna vers John, tellement impatient qu'il battait le plancher de son pied.

John regardait par la vitre, ignorant les regards fougueux que lui jetait son meilleur ami et A Alpha. Il était préoccupé par la nouvelle et sentait monter l'excitation en lui. La fin était proche. Le médecin inspira un grand coup avant de recouvrir les yeux de son bras. Ils allaient bientôt résoudre la sale affaire. La question était maintenant de savoir quand et comment Jim Moriarty allait prendre contact avec eux. Ce qu'il n'était pas pressé de découvrir. Pas pressé du tout.

*xXx*

Le taxi les déposa à l'entrée du parc. Ce dernier avait été bouclé par la sécurité et les forces de l'ordre. Tout avait été mis en œuvre dans le but d'empêcher les suspects de s'enfuir.

Quelque chose tracassait Sherlock Holmes. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient réussi à capturer deux des suspects et à découvrir les noms de leurs complices. Il sentait venir un nouveau coup de Moriarty. Le jeu était de savoir lequel.

Lestrade s'approcha d'eux en leur faisant de grands signes. Il était radieux. _Au moins un qui gardait sa bonne humeur !_

- Les suspects ont été encerclés. Nous savons qu'ils sont dans le parc. Il nous faut maintenant aller les chercher. Qui veut me suivre ? ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Il était vraiment de bonne humeur et ressemblait à un chien content tellement il trépignait d'impatience.

- Bien sûr que nous te suivrons, s'exclama John qui venait d'être contaminé par la bonne humeur de son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et Lestrade sortit une arme, imité par John. L'inspecteur leva un sourcil à la vue du pistolet de l'Oméga, puis haussa des épaules. _Cela faisait des lustres qu'il connaissait l'existence du Sig Sauer P226R, alors à quoi bon le lui soutirer ?_

Le parc était dénué de visiteurs en cette matinée d'été. Le soleil pointait son nez entre les feuillages des arbres et Sherlock huma l'air à la quête d'odeurs non familières. Ils cherchaient deux hommes d'âge adultes ce qui impliquait des senteurs puissantes malgré leur statut de Bêta. Ils continuèrent leur périple dans le parc et devinrent de plus en plus silencieux le long de leur traversée. _Les suspects devaient sûrement être en pleine action._

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare, suggéra John, reprenant ses réflexes de soldat.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se séparèrent, chacun prenant sa route.

Seul, Sherlock sortit un semi-automatique de sa poche intérieure. Anthea le lui avait donné à l'hôpital. Pour le protéger des meurtriers, lui avait-elle soufflé. Il savait que son frère et son assistante ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il leur rende l'arme. De toute manière, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait juste parfois besoin de se détendre...

Soudain, il entendit un cri de femme venant de l'est. Il détala sur le champ, espérant rattraper le suspect et garder la femme en vie. _Elle doit vivre !_

Il croisa John dans sa course. Ce dernier se joignit à lui, et à deux, ils accélèrent la cadence vers le lieu de la scène.

* * *

Lestrade courut dans le sens opposé. Il tourna et bondit. Un coup fut tiré, puis un autre. Un homme jaillit d'un buisson. Il se jeta sur Lestrade qui le maintint au sol. Son entrainement policier lui permit de le plaquer au sol. Sauf que l'homme, un gaucher, se sauva de nouveau après lui avoir donné un coup de pied au ventre. Lestrade se releva et poursuivit l'homme.

Ils coururent, enjambèrent quelques buissons, un banc, et contournèrent une mare artificielle. L'homme continuait de courir, et se retourna d'un coup, une arme à la main.

- Ne tirez pas, sinon je le fais ! lui cria Greg qui avait dégainé son arme.

L'homme ne prononça pas un mot, et s'enfuit de nouveau.

Insultant le monde, Greg reprit sa course et arriva à barrer une nouvelle fois la route du suspect.

L'homme ne fut pas aussi gentil cette fois-ci. Il pointa son arme et tira. Lestrade esquiva à temps.

- Vive Moriarty ! cria de toutes ses forces le meurtrier.

Lestrade n'hésita pas. Il tira.

Le suspect s'écroula, mort.

* * *

Sherlock et John arrêtèrent leur course.

- Il faut qu'on les rattrape au plus vite, haleta John.

- Non.

Ignorant les protestations de son ami, il dégaina son portable et pianota le numéro de Lestrade. Ce dernier décrocha.

- Il est mort, Lestrade l'a tué, confirma Sherlock.

- Que fait-on ?

- On attend, on cherche, on marche. En attendant de retrouver le second suspect, répondit Sherlock, penché sur son portable.

Il envoya rapidement quelques messages à Lestrade et à Anthea, les informant de ses intentions. Inutile pour Lestrade de lever le siège du parc, il leur fallait rester seuls.

*xXx*

L'heure qui suivit fut passée à marcher dans le parc. John se demandait comment ils allaient trouver leur meurtrier s'ils continuaient à ce rythme. Sherlock refusait de répondre à ses sollicitations. Alors il tenta autre chose.

- Sherlock, tu sais... Si tu admires tant la capacité de Lestrade à supporter sa nature, pourquoi t'étais-tu entêté à refuser ses propositions ? Je sais qu'il avait tort d'exposer l'affaire au grand jour avec les moyens qu'il souhaitait déployer mais tu aurais pu être moins violent et... A Alpha. Qu'avez-vous à vous battre sans arrêt depuis une semaine ? Anthea et Donovan s'entendent plutôt bien avec vous alors qu'elles sont toutes deux Alphas...

Sherlock l'observa un moment avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Il se rapprocha de John et ce dernier tressaillit à la promesse d'une caresse impossible.

- Deux B Alphas, nuance.

Il se remit à marcher et John le rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

- Lestrade, il... Il est un A Alpha non lié et toi, tu... souffla Sherlock.

John leva ses yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait et déglutit, attendant enfin que son ami se décide à lui avouer son attirance.

- John, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un homme comme Lestrade.

Sherlock soupira longuement. Il contempla le ciel.

- Sauf si tu désires être avec lui. Je peux te comprendre. Il est bon, fiable, et normal. Tandis que moi, je..., balbutia l'A Alpha.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

John vit son ami disparaitre devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il le retrouva, ce dernier était déjà bien loin devant lui.

- Sherlock, attends !

Son entraînement militaire et les courses poursuites quotidiennes aidant, il arriva rapidement à la hauteur du détective. Regardant droit devant lui, il vit la personne qu'ils poursuivaient.

Le deuxième suspect était devant eux.

Sherlock le tacla au sol et lui asséna une série de coups. John se rapprocha de la paire et s'engouffra également dans la bataille. Il se vit cependant être évincé, Sherlock l'ayant poussé au loin d'un coup de coude. _Message compris !_ râla-t-il. Il vit ce dernier se lever.

- A quoi bon se battre ? On est encerclé de toute manière et les snipers et autres hélicoptères couvrent le ciel. Aucune autre option ne s'offre à toi. Ton complice est mort, Kate et Anthony sont en prison. Moriarty vous a abandonné, sans doute parce que ce jeu ne le tente plus. Si j'étais toi, je me rendrais, cria Sherlock.

- ...

- Arrêtons de nous tourner autour, et rends-toi. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras t'en tirer vivant dans une prison qui propose des cellules individuelles. C'est bien mieux que de se retrouver avec des A Alphas en rogne, n'est-ce pas ? négocia le détective.

John vit les deux individus face à face, les deux ayant adopté des postures totalement contradictoires. L'un prêt à se sauver tandis que l'autre restait immobile.

Tout à coup, le suspect sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa sur John. Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps et dégaina également une arme. John resta bouche bée devant ce retournement de situation inattendu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, sans doute trop habitué à ce genre de circonstances.

- Repose cette arme, ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. A deux contre un, tes choix sont limités.

Sherlock visa son interlocuteur.

- Pas si je tire sur lui. C'est ton Oméga, n'est-ce pas ? ricana ce dernier.

Il cracha à terre et se détendit les épaules. Puis il imita un homme en train de vomir.

- Dégueulasses comme vous pouvez l'être ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres assoiffés de sexe, vous reproduisant comme de vulgaires mammifères. Et si les Omégas pouvaient aimer ? Et si les Alphas pouvaient également être des chevaliers sur leur destrier blanc ? Oh comme je t'aime ! Et ils se marièrent puis eurent beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants, se moqua le suspect.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et secoua la tête.

- ... Je vous hais ! gueula-t-il.

John se rappela avoir déjà vu cette scène quelque part. _Ah oui, le brun parlait comme Moriarty !_

- Ne fais pas ton bêta fier. Tu parles et agis comme une vulgaire imitation de Moriarty. Tu devrais l'observer plus assidûment. Lui au moins avait du goût en matière vestimentaire, déclara Sherlock d'un ton nonchalant.

Le détective continuait à provoquer leur suspect qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

_Cela ne sent pas bon, du tout !_

John eut raison puisqu'une balle l'atteignit de peu.

...

Comme le ciel était bleu...

* * *

Un grand merci à Roxanne pour m'avoir accompagnée durant toute l'aventure! Le prochain chapitre sera la fin. Mais la seconde partie est amorcée! A vous de dire ce dont vous en avez pensé jusqu'alors.

Pour les anglophiles, je commence à mettre la version anglais en ligne. Le rythme sera moins soutenu (vu mon niveau, c'est normal...). Elle sera un peu différente dans les détails et déroulement de l'enquête. Mais la trame restera la même.

Continuez à balancer ce dont vous pensez! Un grand grand merci à tout le monde :)


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

« Déchire ce funèbre linceul où tu vas t'envelopper je suis la beauté, je suis la jeunesse, je suis la vie, viens à moi, nous serons l'amour. »

_La Morte amoureuse_, Théophile Gautier

*xXx*

_Jour 20, matinée_

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Gregory, inquiet.

Mycroft Holmes soupira avant d'emmener l'inspecteur vers la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier venait juste de se réveiller et il ne voulait pas interrompre l'intimité qu'il partageait avec son bien-aimé John Watson. Ils arrivèrent devant une fenêtre vitrée et s'y arrêtèrent.

Ils virent Sherlock au chevet de John, allongé dans un lit bien trop grand pour lui. L'A Alpha tenait les mains de son ami, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. John, les yeux emplis de tendresse et d'amour, souriait à son colocataire qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sherlock lui rendit son sourire et tout en lui caressant les mains, il lui murmura encore des mots. Ou plutôt des blagues, puisque John riait maintenant aux éclats.

Lentement, Sherlock se pencha sur l'Oméga pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

—

Gregory se figea devant la vitre. Il avait compris le message. Il ne pourrait jamais être Sherlock.

Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par les exploits matrimoniaux de son ex-femme et à contenir la tornade de Sherlock, il aurait pu avoir le temps de se poser, de réfléchir, et avec un peu de courage, d'agir.

Il avait perdu la guerre avant même de l'avoir commencé. Il tourna les talons, et quitta l'hôpital.

*xXx*

_La veille - Jour 19, soir._

Aidée par Dimmock, Donovan sortit de l'hôpital. Les médecins lui avaient ordonné de rester en fauteuil roulant pendant les trois premières semaines. Elle ne pouvait se risquer à trop solliciter les muscles abdominaux fragilisés par la chirurgie. Par ailleurs, son estomac avait été atteint. Résultat, elle avait également droit à un régime de nourrisson.

Ils avaient tous deux été appelés par Anthea, leur demandant de rejoindre dans la soirée le domicile de Mycroft Holmes. Celui-ci avait jugé préférable de les accueillir chez lui. En effet, contrairement aux rumeurs, il n'était pas récalcitrant à recevoir des gens chez lui. John était un habitué des lieux, et même Lestrade y faisait régulièrement halte lorsqu'une affaire d'Etat ou Sherlock tout simplement requéraient sa présence.

Une voiture noire se gara devant eux, et le chauffeur sortir hâtivement leur porter un coup de main. En deux-trois mouvements, il réussit à caler confortablement Donovan comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et à plier son fauteuil roulant. Dimmock s'assit à gauche du chauffeur afin de laisser au sergent un peu d'intimité.

Le lieu-dit était dans un très bon quartier. Des hôtels particuliers se succédaient, et la rue était calme. Une lumière douce éclairait les foyers heureux et paisibles de la haute bourgeoisie. Quel contraste avec le quartier de l'est londonien où elle avait grandit ! Arrivés devant une massive porte en bois de chêne, le chauffeur et Dimmock sortirent à nouveau pour la recaler dans un fauteuil. _Ainsi vivent ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de marcher ! _se désola-t-elle.

Ils portèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Anthea se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur son Blackberry. Elle les invita à entrer et leur conseilla d'enlever leurs chaussures par mesure d'hygiène.

La demeure était lumineuse, grande, et un peu chaotique. Donovan avait toujours cru Mycroft Holmes, le frère du satané Sherlock, être de ces hommes plus préoccupés par l'apparence d'une parfaite vie de bourgeois que du bonheur. En définitive, elle avait tort.

- Excusez du désordre. J'ai une amie qui loge chez moi depuis quelques temps, et malgré mes protestations et la présence d'une équipe de nettoyage professionnelle, elle arrive toujours à déclencher le chaos, les accueillit Mycroft Holmes tout en scrutant avec dédain l'état de son salon.

Sally et Paul furent invités par leur hôte à s'asseoir, et un service à thé fut posé devant eux. Anthea s'installa dans le fauteuil à leur droite tandis que Mycroft occupa celui de gauche. Il les invita à se servir et commença :

- Je vous ai fait venir parce que vous avez sûrement des questions. Detective Inspector Lestrade ne devrait pas tarder. Je doute que mon frère nous rejoigne... Comme vous devez le savoir, John Watson a pris la place du Detective Sergeant Donovan dans un lit d'hôpital, ajouta-t-il posant son regard sur la jeune femme en question.

- Merci de nous avoir accordé cette entrevue. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour John et Sherlock. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra, dit Dimmock tout en se servant.

- Les pronostics vitaux ne sont pas engagés, mais mon frère juge préférable de rester à ses côtés. Ce que je ne peux qu'approuver, répondit Mycroft.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Gregory choisit de faire son entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramena deux sièges au salon. Il les plaça entre Mycroft et Anthea, avant de s'affaler dans l'une d'elle. Son visage trahissait sa fatigue et Sally ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. _Il devrait être en train de dormir plutôt que de gigoter dans un fauteuil trop étroit._

Une autre personne avança vers eux. Une épaisse chevelure brune encadrait un visage aux traits exotiques et lèvres carmin. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire et d'un chemisier rouge juste assez transparent pour laisser entrevoir une lingerie délicate. Elle était grande, plus que Donovan n'aurait jamais pu espérer l'être. Anthea se leva aussitôt et les deux partirent dans une salle adjacente que Sally devina être une bibliothèque. _Sans doute l'invitée de Holmes._

Elle observa les trois hommes devant elle. Lestrade, visiblement inquiet, envoyait des messages, sans doute à destination de Sherlock. Dimmock avait les yeux rivés entre le plateau à pâtisseries et Anthea dont il était sous le charme. Quant à Mycroft, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il l'observait, _elle._

- Vous êtes au courant pour Moriarty, le G8 et le terrorisme, n'est-ce pas ? commença Mycroft.

Ses trois invités acquiescèrent.

- Procédons depuis le début. Les meurtres avaient commencé il y a exactement dix-neuf jours à Londres. Les victimes étaient toutes des C Bêtas, certaines travaillant pour le gouvernement dans le but de démanteler un réseau de prostitution et de mafia russe. Il n'y a cependant aucun lien entre ces deux affaires, ayant conclut moi-même que cela n'était dû qu'à une malheureuse coïncidence. Les victimes ont été choisies pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, dans un but idéologique puisqu'elles corroboraient des valeurs allant à l'encontre de celles de nos amis pro-Bêtas. Vous savez également qu'à part Kate McGiwan, les autres meurtriers sont des Bêtas. Même constatation pour Jim -ou James- Moriarty. La seconde raison est plus politique. Londres étant le centre diplomatique ces derniers mois, il leur fallait frapper un grand coup. Cela avait pour vocation à la fois d'assouvir les desseins meurtriers de Moriarty, qui a fait un magnifique retour sur scène. Désormais, les politiques doivent de nouveau le craindre pour le plus grand bonheur des activistes pro-Bêtas. Permettre à ses camarades d'idéologie d'avoir un moyen supplémentaire de pression sur les gouvernements est donc la seconde vocation, exposa Mycroft de son habituel ton précieux et arrogant.

- Mais nous avons réussi à stopper toute cette série de crimes, gesticula Dimmock, le torse bombé de fierté.

- Le coup de génie de notre ennemi préféré avait été d'abandonner son équipe à son triste sort. En demandant à ses hommes de se laisser prendre et de tout révéler au grand jour, Moriarty a clairement gagné sur nous. Il ne nous a laissé que des miettes. Mais revenons-en aux meurtres. Les victimes avaient été choisies, comme vous le saviez déjà, sur la base de leur activité, de leur dynamique, et surtout, de leur jeunesse. Moriarty a sans aucun doute récolté nombres d'informations classifiées en infiltrant le milieu de la prostitution de luxe et donc les confessions sur l'oreiller des grands de ce monde, mais il a également récolté assez d'informations sur nos C Bêtas. J'ai pourtant le regret de vous dire que ni Sherlock ni moi-même n'avons pu déterminer la cause et l'objet des recherches intestinales de nos meurtriers. Enfin, Moriarty a de nouveau disparu. Ce qui est bien fâcheux. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Pourquoi prendre cette affaire tant à cœur, Mycroft ? demanda une quatrième voix.

Sally Donovan se retourna et vit Sherlock Holmes debout derrière le canapé. Ce dernier contourna le meuble pour aller se poser au centre de leur cercle, adoptant une position clairement théâtrale.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. En tant que cadre du gouvernement, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité du pays, de ses populations, et de sa réputation dans le monde. Avec le G8 et des activistes sur la main, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir, grommela Mycroft.

Sherlock haussa des épaules et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Puis il se pencha vers Lestrade et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Sally n'eut pas de mal à deviner que le soi-disant détective consultant avait de bonnes nouvelles sur la santé de John puisque son supérieur laissa transparaître un soupir de soulagement.

- Sur ce, je pense que nous avons d'autres choses à faire, ou plutôt remplir, conclut Lestrade en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il se dirigea vers Mycroft Holmes et lui serra la main. Le remerciant de l'accueil, Sally fit de même et lui murmura à nouveau sa gratitude.

_Elle lui devait sa vie. Malgré tout ce que les frères Holmes et John Watson pouvaient penser d'elle, elle savait être redevable._

*xXx*

_Jour 20, fin de matinée._

Une douce chaleur avait remplacé l'air frais humide de la veille. Quelques rayons de soleil tentaient de se frayer un passage à travers la vitre, comme s'ils voulaient être au chevet de John.

John ouvrit lentement les yeux. La vision encore floue, il balaya la pièce du regard avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sherlock lui souriait, ses mains exerçant une pression rassurante sur les siennes. Encore sous le choc de la veille, John chercha ses mots.

- Sssh, tu n'as plus rien à t'en faire. Tout est réglé, tout est terminé, lui murmura tendrement son Alpha.

- Heure... voilà tout ce qu'il put prononcer.

Son cerveau encore ramolli par l'anesthésie l'empêchait de trop réfléchir.

- Bientôt midi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'es juste rendormi pendant une petite heure. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda Sherlock.

- Non, rien.

John esquissa un timide sourire à son ami. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui baisa les mains. Il ne put contenir un gloussement à la caresse. Sherlock fit de même et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup, laissant place à une confortable intimité entre les deux amis.

- John, je... balbutia Sherlock, une rougeur aux joues.

Il caressa le front de l'Oméga.

- Sssh... Ne dis rien. Je ressens la même chose.

Les regards, les baisers, les murmures et mots doux suffisaient pour le moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots. Ils étaient là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

A son réveil, quelques heures plus tôt, John fut surpris d'avoir été accueilli par une étreinte puis un baiser fougueux. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, et quelle était l'origine de cette chaleur pressée sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut les boucles noires, la voix grave, la peau diaphane de Sherlock... _Oh ! Etait-ce un rêve ?_

Un rêve qui s'était transformé en réalité puisque Sherlock redoubla les baisers, le prenant, le caressant et lui murmurant.

« John, John, _John..._ »

Et John, faisant fi de l'inhibition si bien cultivée, l'embrassa à son tour.

Aucun mot ne fut dit, mais tout était là. L'attente, la peur, l'inquiétude, la joie, la tendresse, et une once de passion. Les ingrédients de leur amour savamment rassemblés durant ces derniers mois avaient donné naissance à cette magnifique étreinte qui brisa, _enfin_, la longue agonie que les deux colocataires s'étaient résignés à supporter.

Nul n'en était victime désormais. Les sentiments avaient triomphé sur la raison. John, pour qui cette raison était la raison même de vivre, fut étonnamment soulagé de se savoir abandonné aux mots doux de Sherlock. Et ce dernier n'en était pas avare.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

*xXx*

_Jour 27, matinée._

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Ne t'embête pas, je ne suis pas encore handicapé !

- La voiture envoyée par Mycroft ne devrait pas tarder. Ah ! En parlant du loup.

Une Bentley noire luisante se gara devant eux, avant que le chauffeur en sorte et leur ouvre la portière. Il débarrassa John de ses bagages et aida Sherlock avec le reste. Les deux colocataires s'engouffrèrent sur le siège arrière.

- Ravi de rentrer ? plaisanta Sherlock.

- Dieu comme notre appartement m'a manqué !

Sherlock s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Les baisers langoureux restaient chastes et John ne put ressentir un peu d'envie d'aller plus loin. Le séjour à l'hôpital et sa blessure à l'épaule -gauche cette fois-ci-, devenaient lentement un souvenir lointain et la réalité s'abattait sur eux.

Sherlock avait prédit que son indisposition allait arriver cette semaine.

Il avait un cycle de deux indispositions par an. Mais avec ses pilules hormonales, il arrivait à les inhiber. Cependant, tous les dix-huit mois, il devait arrêter son traitement pour laisser son corps reprendre des forces. Voilà déjà presqu'un mois qu'il avait mis en hiatus son traitement. Et surtout, il continuait à prendre son contraceptif : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait entrer en gestation !

Le temps d'attente dépendait généralement de son humeur et de son organisme. Le stress avait soudainement disparu les trois derniers jours. Et le regard de Sherlock ne faisait plus aucun doute sur l'arrivée prochaine de sa vague de chaleur.

- John, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais...

- Oui, répondit avec certitude John.

* * *

La montée des marches fut éprouvante non pas en raison des bagages mais de la tension qui atteignait son comble.

A peine la porte fermée, Sherlock plaqua John au mur. Il le renifla longuement, insistant sur le cou, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés ces derniers jours. La tendresse avait laissé place à la passion. John ne s'attendait pas à autant de désir de la part de son amant. _Dieu comme il sentait bon !_

Sherlock non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les deux derniers jours avaient été une torture. Sachant son amant auprès de lui, mais impossible de le toucher davantage, il se languissait de son Oméga. _Son Oméga !_

Et là, ils étaient ensembles, seuls, _enfin_.

- Comme tu sens bon !gémit Sherlock en le reniflant davantage.

La pression était trop forte. John frissonna de désir son pantalon était mouillé, il avait incroyablement chaud. Il se perdit peu à peu contre son Alpha qui ne cessait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Oubliée était la tendresse.

Les baisers devinrent rapides, saccadés, les langues se mêlèrent. Une main par ci, un genou par là. John se laissa entièrement conquérir par le désir et gémit, genoux pliés, presqu'assis sur la cuisse de son ami qui le pressait toujours et encore plus fort contre le mur.

- A moi, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Dis-le ! Dis que tu es à moi, que tu m'appartiens, répéta inlassablement l'A Alpha entre deux baisers.

- Oui... finit par céder John.

Il s'abandonna aux caresses et se sentit davantage faillir devant telle envie et senteur.

Soudain, Sherlock le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit et le renifla un dernier coup, avant d'attaquer ses vêtements.

Chemises, pantalons, chaussures, caleçons, tout fut envoyé en l'air en quelques secondes. John sentit son corps réagir violemment aux hormones Alphas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mouillé sa température atteignait des sommets inconnus et la fièvre le rendait fou de désir. Perdus étaient la raison, la pudeur. Alors il s'ouvrit à celui qui allait le prendre comme sien.

- Tu es délicieux, John. Viens à moi, que je te prenne pour moi. Pour moi seul, à moi. Tu es à moi, hein ?

- Oui, oui, OUI ! Je suis à toi ! Dépêche-toi ! Bon sang !

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva John et l'empala sur lui, dans une position assise. Aussitôt, il commença les va-et-vient.

John gémit, haleta, puis cria sous la pression. Il se sentait enfin comblé.

Encore un coup de rein. Sherlock l'agrippa par les hanches et le souleva encore et encore, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il en prit possession, enfournant sa langue au même rythme que ses va-et-vient.

Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille, et mordilla son, _son, _Oméga. Ce dernier fit de même. L'Oméga était lubrifié au point que tout dégoulinait sur les draps. Fichus ! Mais quelle senteur ! Quel bonheur.

Sherlock étreignit John, qui gémissait et criait à chaque coup de rein. Il montait, descendait, montait, descendait, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort. Et en quelques minutes, il connut son premier orgasme. Sherlock le suivit quelques secondes après, enfin, il sentit son membre gonfler.

- John, je... dit Sherlock, hésitant.

- C'est bon, vas-y, j'ai envie de toi, de ton nœud.

John, dans les vapes, sentit le membre de son Alpha se gonfler et grandir. Et... _Oh !_

Sa paroi se mêla au pénis de Sherlock avant de s'y fixer. Le nœud formé, ils étaient scellés pour au moins quelques dizaines de minutes. Alors Sherlock balança tendrement son Oméga dans une position allongée, les deux se reposant sur le côté, face à face, jambes entremêlées, liés dans leur position la plus intime.

Un nouveau jet atteignit John qui tressaillit de plaisir. Puis un deuxième, un troisième. Sherlock était complètement étourdi par le plaisir et l'orgasme. Il murmurait toujours et encore :

- A moi, à moi, tu es à moi.

John eut son énième orgasme à ce moment précis et sentit son Alpha le presser davantage contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier prit son pénis dans les mains et commença à le caresser doucement. John gémit sans plus aucune pudeur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant que le nœud se rétracte, les libérant de l'étreinte et des orgasmes successifs.

- Combien de temps avant que ta chaleur revienne ? demanda Sherlock une fois l'envie pressante disparue, une main possessive agrippant la cuisse de l'Oméga.

- Je ne sais pas, la norme est d'environ une heure, répondit John, les yeux mi-clos tombant dans un sommeil léger. Et cela va durer entre trois et cinq jours, voire plus si nous sommes liés.

Cinquante minutes plus tard et deux parts de gâteau avalées, -ceux-ci avaient mystérieusement pris place sur la table basse du salon-, John sentit les premiers symptômes de la vague de chaleur le ressaisir.

Sherlock devait également sentir l'odeur alléchante de son John, puisqu'il le prit de nouveau et enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de l'Oméga qui s'abandonna une nouvelle fois.

Ils furent moins pressés cette fois-ci, le premier round ayant assouvi le trop plein de tension sexuelle. Alors Sherlock se fit tendre. Il caressa son Oméga, explora ses parties les plus intimes. John se courba sous les caresses, tout sens de la réalité disparu. Ils étaient unis, enfin. _C'était le bonheur._

John était comblé, son désir profond d'Oméga enfin assouvit. Il était avec un Alpha, et non pas n'importe lequel. Un A Alpha qu'il aimait d'amour, Sherlock !

- Tu sens terriblement bon, gémit Sherlock entre deux baisers sur son bas ventre. Il descendit jusqu'à atteindre son sexe qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche d'un geste langoureux.

- Dieu ! Sherlock, haleta John. Il se sentit gonfler et éjacula une nouvelle fois.

L'Alpha avala et lécha sa semence avant de remonter dans le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de l'Oméga.

Ce dernier put enfin admirer les pupilles de Sherlock, tellement dilatées qu'elles étaient noires. Il leva une main, caressa les joues de son Alpha qui reposa la tête contre sa main. Yeux mi-clos, il reniflait à grand coup l'Oméga dont le cœur bondit de tendresse.

- Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Fou de bonheur, Sherlock gémit de plus belle et se plaqua contre l'Oméga qui l'étreignit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que leurs membres durcis se fassent trop impatients.

- Je vais t'emplir de ma semence, tellement puissante et virile ! Ton ventre deviendra rond, gros de nos bébés. Et je continuerai toujours à te mettre en cloque jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes plus que moi.

Les paroles de l'Alpha se faisaient crues, signes que l'instinct naturel prenait à nouveau le dessus. Sans surprise, John gémit et insista de ses coups de reins à recevoir le sexe de son Alpha. Ce dernier s'exécuta et commença ses va-et-vient.

- Oh oui ! Que tu deviennes rond et plein de nos bébés. Imagine-les, si beaux, si intelligents ! Blonds comme toi, tes yeux, mon intelligence...

- Ta silhouette, tes lèvres. Oh ! Ici Sherlock. Ah !

Et l'Alpha redoubla d'effort, effleurant à chaque coup la prostate de son amant qui avait oublié toute retenue. Il se cramponnait à lui, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair, le désir explosif qui montait, montait. Et il éjacula.

Sherlock le rejoignit presque aussitôt.

John le serra contre lui, écrasé par le poids du corps de l'A Alpha sans être le moins du monde gêné.

Il lui murmura des mots tendres de soumission.

Envahi par l'émission, Sherlock releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bleus de John et gris de Sherlock avaient laissé place au même regard onyx. Alors Sherlock ne se retint plus.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'Oméga qui se plia contre sa volonté. Sherlock effleura la peau de ses lèvres, et sentant l'Oméga resserrer l'étreinte, il eut la réponse à ce qu'il désirait. Il ouvrit la bouche et mordit son Oméga. _Son Oméga_ désormais, puisque cette morsure profonde scellait leur union.

John était désormais marqué. Sherlock et lui étaient liés. Ils se perdirent dans leur union physique et psychique. Un orgasme, puis un autre. Le nœud se reformait de nouveau et cette fois-ci, tout fut différent.

- Je peux te sentir, te comprendre, te voir, murmura John en resserrant davantage ses bras sur Sherlock.

- Oui, je te vois enfin, mon amour, mon bien-aimé, mon Oméga, répondit ce dernier les yeux mi-clos, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

*xXx*

_Deux mois plus tard_

Deux mois auparavant, le Met avait retrouvé Anthony Freeman mort dans sa cellule. Suicide, avaient-ils conclus. Jack Hammer avait été abattu par Lestrade lors de sa cavale, et Mark Philips était dans le coma, après que Sherlock Holmes se fut jeté à corps perdu sur lui lorsque John avait été touché en pleine épaule.

Le gardien B Alpha ouvrit la porte de la salle de visite et la laissa entrer. Une femme amaigrie et vieillie était assise, droite, dans la salle. Elle ne portait plus ses tenues clinquantes d'escort girl de luxe mais un uniforme de couleur orange vif. La prison pour Alphas avait fait des dégâts pour son teint et son état psychologique. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir ? Une B Alpha femelle dans une prison pour Alpha à 80% peuplée d'A Alphas et de B Alphas mâles ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Kate McGiwan et attendit le départ du gardien avant de parler.

Kate la toisa avec curiosité. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées.

— Bon... Que savez-vous du Circus ? demanda Daiyu.

**FIN**

* * *

Je remercie Roxanne33 de m'avoir aidée tout au long de ces 50000 mots.

Continuez à commenter, surtout sur ce dont vous avez pensé de cette première partie, et vos estimations pour la suite! ^^

Un grand merci à toutes et à tous.

Aastel

**La Suite est désormais disponible sous le nom: Une Affaire de Promesse. Allez-y! ^^**


End file.
